Who We Are
by breathbookslove
Summary: Naley. Haley and Nathan met and fell in love at 17 years old. But the two teens were from different worlds and had grown up around completely separate circumstances. Now at a point in her life where she is searching for her next direction. Haley finds herself revisiting her past. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 1**

I've only been in love once in my life. I was 17 but had lived a life of privilege and status I may have been born in the small town of Tree Hill North Carolina but that was where my association ended. My parents whisked me away to New York city days after I was born. Every aspect of my life was centered around the lifestyle my parents had grown up around which had nothing to do with this world or the people who lived in it. It was my junior year in high school and having had a love of singing my entire life.

I savored the opportunity to indulge in that talent especially since I would never be able to pursue a career in it. According to my parents the music industry was full of people they didn't want me to become. Singing could be a hobby but that was all. I would graduate high school go to an ivy league college graduate and end up married to a lawyer or a business man. My parents hopes and dreams were put on my shoulders alone since I could remember. I was the only child. The single chance they had to do it right.

It was on a chilly fall morning. I had been the first one in the music room. Taking advantage of the stage and no one in the audience. I had only ever sung songs in my room or in here without anyone hearing or seeing me which was exactly how I liked it.

I had started singing and got transported as I always did. I didn't notice the door opening or hear a voice call out to me. Until the song was over and I reopened my eyes. Stepping back suddenly shy and embarrassed. I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'm new here and was just trying to find my first class. I walked in and heard you singing. I began to walk back out but stopped and came back. I had to know who the person behind that voice was." He said. Looking up at me.

I took in the sight of him and could tell right away that he wasn't from here and that excited me. He wasn't entitled and full of himself. I saw the number on his jacket and made a mental note of it. Number 23. Those intoxicating blue eyes, athletic build, and heartwarming smile.

"I'm Haley James." I said. extending my hand to him.

Watching as he walked over. Reaching his hand out to me shaking it.

"Nathan Scott." He said. Looking back at me. His smile paired with the look in his eyes made me feel flustered and nervous. Which was so unlike me.

"Welcome to the fishbowl. Feel free to leave your personality and dreams at the door. I said with a smile.

"Where are you from. And did you enjoy the show.?" I asked. Trying to tone down the curiosity in my voice.

"I'm from Tree Hill NC. And your voice is unlike anyone else I've ever heard so yes, I enjoyed it. What about you where are you from or better yet what brings you here.?" he asked. Looking to me.

"Parental pressure, expectation, and trying to figure out where my life is headed from outside of these dark, hollow, halls. And you Nathan Scott what brings you out here to this city stepping foot into this school.?" I ask. Looking up at him.

It was there that I saw his expression change. "Needing a change of scenery." He said. Looking back at me.

Feeling as if I touched on something I shouldn't I decided to change the subject. "Let me show you around this school is so huge. You could get lost in it and not find your way out until graduation." I said. Smiling.

"Sounds good. Lead the way." He said. Looking back at me.

Days turned to weeks then weeks turned to months. We became close friends I told him all about my life and he told me some things I could tell he was holding back but I never pushed him on it. Against the warnings of the people I knew I ended up falling in love with him. And he fell in love with me too. If only the real world hadn't gotten in the way.

Haley thought to herself. As she looked around her home.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 2**

"Sweetheart you have a solid career, your beautiful, have men falling at your feet and yet I can't remember the last man you brought to meet me and your father. I mean with all the people that live in New York there was not one person you had any interest in.? I'm not trying to pry." Lydia said. Into the phone.

Haley's eyes rolled. Knowing that her mother was going to say something that would find a way to get under her skin. "Of course, you're not mom." Haley said. Taking a breath.

"It's just that your 27 years old practically 30. When I was your age I was married and had your sister by then. You're never going to find a husband if you don't make it seem like you want a relationship." Lydia said.

"I know how old I am and you don't get it mom. It's not that easy to just find a guy and settle down the world is different these days. With the dating apps and social media. Plus, I'm not worried about having kids right now. If Janet Jackson can have a baby at 50 years old. I have plenty of time. And I already told you and dad that I'm not in New York anymore. I moved to Tree Hill NC remember where I was born. Even though neither you or dad ever like to talk about which is something I've always found odd what's with the secrecy.?" Haley asked.

"It's just not a time period your father and I like to speak about. I just don't get it honey ivy league education and you decide to live in that small town. What could you possibly gain from building a life there.?" Her mother asked.

"Perspective, new place and people. I just feel stuck and unsure of what I want next in my life. I have money, status, basically everything that should fulfill me but it's not enough. Living there was basically just for you and dad. City life was never what I wanted in the long term for my future. So that is where I am now. Let me know when you and dad want to come visit." Haley said. Into the phone.

"Whatever happened to that Chris Keller young man. He was full of personality and clearly had feelings for you." Lydia said. Her voice full of excitement.

"Mom Chris and I were never anything more than friends. And yes, he has feelings for me but I don't return them never have never will. Now if we could move on to another topic that would be great." Haley said. Into the phone. Holding it with one hand while she got the remote changing the channel.

Reality tv. One of guilty pleasures. Haley thought to herself smiling as she turned up the volume.

"Taylor has once again gotten out of another terrible relationship. And is in need of a place to live. Your father and I already told her she cannot stay with us. We've been cleaning up her messes and mistakes for years this time she has to figure it out. Quinn is doing well I still can't believe she decided to become that poor orphan boy's step mother and marry that man knowing he will never let go of his dead wife." Lydia said.

"Mom Taylor is just trying to figure out her life and ends up falling for the wrong people I'm sure she just needs some structure and maybe a job. I mean she doesn't exactly get along with any of us. But she's welcome to stay with me. As for Quinn she's happy with Clay and Logan. She's got the family she didn't know she wanted. And Logan is so cute and sweet. I'm sure if you gave him a chance you would really love him." Haley said.

"That boy is not our grandchild. If your sister wants to throw her life away then that is her choice we don't have to be a part of it." Lydia said.

"And on that note, I'll talk to you later mom. I love you bye." Haley said. Hanging up the phone. She then sat down and began to watch one of her favorite shows.

…

"How does it feel being back in town Nate.?" Lucas asked. Looking over at his brother. The two men had just gotten to the River Court.

"It feels strange, familiar. I know time has passed but it doesn't feel like it." "My mom seems to be doing a lot better since the last time I saw her."

Nathan said. Looking over at his older brother.

"Yea she is we took care of her and looked out for her. The best we could while you were away. It's what family does. Be there for each other. I don't want you to keep blaming yourself. You did all you could do." "You had no choice left."

Lucas said.

"I did have a choice Luke. And instead I destroyed the single chance I had at a future. Don't attempt to make me feel better. The entire situation only proves that I'm exactly like him." Nathan said. Looking back at Lucas.

…

 **Author's Note : Let me know your thoughts, comments, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 3**

Days Later

"With all your experience. You could apply anywhere. Are you sure working is here will be enough for you.?" Peyton asked. Looking up at her.

"Yes, I've done my research and being a part of this label is exactly what I should be doing." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"Okay your hired. Welcome to Red Bedroom Records." Peyton said. Smiling at her. As she extended her hand to Haley.

Haley smiled back. Shaking her hand. "I'm happy to be here. You have my contact info so just let me know when I can come in and work in the studio." Haley said.

"I will do just do that. I think this place will be a good fit for you. Welcome to town by the way. This was the right choice if you're looking for a chance to start over or you just like the idea of living in a small town. Everyone in this town has gone through their share of drama or heart ache but people here are good and very forgiving willing to give second or third chances." Peyton said. Looking over at Haley.

"Thank you. I won't let you down. I take my work very seriously. I love music and singing. This is the first time I'm really getting the opportunity to showcase my talent and I need to make this chance count. I will let you get back to work. And keep in mind what you told me about the people in town. Goodbye Peyton." Haley said. As she headed for the exit door.

"Goodbye Haley." Peyton said. While she put down her paperwork and looked up. One of her more beloved artists came through the door.

…

Haley started her car and began driving around town. Taking in the sights and small businesses. At every turn. Stopping in the parking lot of a clothing store. Getting out and walking through the front door.

"Welcome to Clothes over bros.!" "I'm the owner and clothing designer Brooke Penelope Davis Scott!" Brooke said. With a smiling looking up at Haley.

"Nice to meet you Brooke. And Scott that name sounds familiar. I can't put my finger on it." Haley said. Looking back at Brooke.

"You've probably heard a lot about my husband Lucas Scott. The famous, award winning novelist. I've been business in New York, LA, It's a very known name in this town. For more positive than negative reasons. Let me know if you need any help." Brooke said. As she began to talk and assist the other customers.

"Sam, I need you to pay more attention to the customers and unglue yourself from Jack. Thank you." Brooke said. Looking over at the teenager.

Sam shook her head. Leaning over kissing him once more. Before the young man left the store. It was then that Sam started walking over to the customers.

Haley smiled as she looked through the outfits on the rack. Seeing those two reminded her of a much easy, simpler time. Her mind flashed to a memory.

" _Nate just think we're months away from graduating. And having the summer to ourselves. After that college and the rest of our lives." Haley said. Looking up at him._

" _I'm sure your parents would love that. I can only imagine their reaction to you even mentioning a future with me. I love you Hales and I want to marry you and have a family. You doing your music and me in the NBA. Living this amazing life together." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes._

" _Don't worry about my parents. Once they get the chance to know you. They'll see what an incredible guy you are and why I love you so much." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him._

Haley snapped out of thoughts. Paying for the clothes she bought then walking out of the boutique. Getting back into her car. Then driving around parking close by in the street. Next to the café.

Once she was out of her car Haley walked through the doors of the Café. Taking in the aroma of baked goods, feeling alive with all the life going on around her. Sitting down in a table by the window.

A waiter came over to her minutes later. Giving their name and handing her a menu. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The menu falling from her hands.

"Nathan." she said. With emotion in her voice. She knew it was him. The blues, dark hair. He was older now. Hearing his voice reopened a door in her heart. She had promised herself she wouldn't reopen.

"Haley James." he said. Looking back at her.

"What happened Nathan.? where did you go.?" Haley asked. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't talk about this. Not now. Not here." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"Then when and where Nathan. I don't understand. We had plans. We were so happy and then you were gone." Haley said. Looking to him.

"It wouldn't have worked out Haley. The two of us were meant for completely different paths. Your parents were right. I was never good enough for you." Nathan said. Turning from her. Going back into the kitchen.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. The other customers turned their heads looking at her.

Haley took a breath. And quickly left going out the double doors. Into her car. Driving slowly her mind racing. Reaching her home. Getting out of her car. Taken aback at the sight in front of her.

"Taylor. What are you doing here.?" Haley asked. Walking over to her sister hugging her tightly.

"Mom called and said you told her I could stay with you. So, I found my way here. Did you mean it. I could really stay with you.?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, I did. Let's get you settled and we can catch up. Have a movie night. We haven't done that in years." Haley said. With a smile. Taking one of the two suitcases out of the young woman's hand. As the two sisters walked together into Haley's home.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Jumping up and out of my seat in the living room. Trying to calm my nerves as I walk to the front door. Thankfully my parents are to wrapped in their own conversation to notice the doorbell has been ringing for the past 10 minutes. I open it slowly look and smile. He's right on time. Looking put together and strong. That smile he has on his face. Makes me absolutely giddy I could practically jump around the room._

" _You look beautiful." He whispers in ear. Walking further inside our house. As I take my hand in his._

" _You look really good." I lock eyes with him. Leaning over kissing him quickly. Hearing the upcoming footsteps and grumbling of my parents coming towards us from the next room._

" _At last we're meeting you. The young man Haley has down nothing but inform us on for days now." Lydia said. Staring from Haley to Nathan._

 _Nathan smiled looking over at Haley. "Knowing Haley, she's probably made me sound way better than I actually am. I appreciate you and your husband having me over for dinner tonight. Your home is incredible." "Nathan Scott." Nathan said. Extending his hand to the woman._

" _Dinner should be ready now. Let's not prolong this evening." Lydia said. Ignoring his gesture. Turning to Haley. Then her husband._

 _The couple began walking ahead. From the front entrance to the dining room._

 _Haley turned to Nathan. "I'm sorry. My mom is I can't think of an excuse for her. You've been a few seconds and I'm already embarrassed." Haley said. Looking away._

 _Nathan put his hand on her face. So, their eyes were locked on each other. "It's alright Hales. Let's just enjoy dinner. Forget about it." Nathan said. Smiling up at her._

 _Leading the way from the entry way of the home to the dining area._

…

Haley woke up to the sound of knocking at her bedroom door.

She got out of bed and put on her slippers. Then opened the door to her bedroom. To find her sister looking back at her.

"That wasn't exactly the wakeup call I was expecting. I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until sometime in the afternoon. Remember the trips we used to take with mom and dad growing up. You were always the last one up." Haley said. With a smile. A wave of nostalgia over taking her.

"That was another lifetime ago. And It takes me awhile before I can get comfortable enough to sleep anywhere. So how long can I stay.?" Taylor asked. Looking up at Haley.

"As long as you need to. I got the basic information from mom. I would like to get any more details that your willing to share. The last time we saw each other. Things between the two of you seemed to be going in a positive direction." Haley said. As she started walking out of the doorway. Then through the hallway. On the way down the stairs.

"Yea we certainly put on a show. What you didn't see is the jerk of a guy he was and the fact that he didn't want me to work and the multiple times he stole my car keys so I couldn't drive and had to rely on him to go anywhere. Mom was practically fishing for a wedding date and place to have the reception." Taylor said. Following behind Haley. Reaching the last step. Stepping down and walking towards the kitchen. Where she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Tay. I wish you would have told me. Or any of us. Regardless of our issues we would have been there for you." Haley said. Putting her hand in Taylor's.

"I dealt with it like I deal with everything else. By myself. Being the mess in the family has its upsides. No one ever gets disappointed. I just didn't want to see that look on mom's face again. And the way dad doesn't say anything which only makes me feel worse." Taylor said. Looking back at her.

"None of us honestly see you that way. You aren't the only one who has ever made mistakes. Or done things they've regret. Me included." Haley said. Getting out of her seat. Going to the fridge.

"Pancakes or waffles.?" Haley asked. Looking over at Taylor.

"Eggs and bacon. With coffee." Taylor said. Looking back at her.

"I'll focus on the food. You do the coffee." Haley said. As she opened the fridge. Getting out the carton of eggs and the package of bacon placing them on the counter.

While Taylor dug around the cupboards finding the back of coffee then turned on the coffee maker pouring in the powder and adding the water. The aroma filling the entire kitchen.

The food taking some time to cook. The coffee brewed and sisters sat comfortably in their silence. The distance in their relationship becoming more apparent as time went on.

Eventually the eggs and bacon finished cooking. Haley put some of each food items on the two plates. As Taylor got out two mugs and poured coffee into both. The two women sitting next to each other.

Beginning to eat. They make small talk while they eat. Time goes on. Once the meal is almost over. Haley takes one last sip of her coffee. Before she turns to Taylor.

"Last night I had stopped by the Karen's café. Wanting to check it out get a sense of the town and why it was such a staple here. I got a table with a window seat and just felt instantly included. The waiter brought over my menu and when I locked eyes with the other person. I couldn't breathe. It wasn't just some random face. It was Nathan Scott." Haley said. Trying to gain control over the emotions she felt. Only saying his name brought so much to the surface.

"Wow what was that like.?" Taylor asked. Looking over at her.

"Shocking, I was completely caught off guard and all I wanted was answers. That he didn't end up giving me. Not here not now. Are the first words back he said to me. Then that mom and dad were right and that he wasn't good enough for me." "It was then that I felt defensive and protective. As if I was still that 17-year-old girl who was so in love with him." Haley said.

"That was so long ago. A lot has changed since then. I'm sure you are beyond over that guy by now." Taylor said. With a smile. Getting up taking their dishes to the sink.

Haley looked up. Thinking of the tattoo she had on her body. That was a visible reminder of their time together.

"It's not that easy to just stop loving someone." Haley said in response. Hearing the shut of the guest room door. Realizing Taylor hadn't heard a word she said. And that she was truly alone.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 5**

 _That feeling that you get at 17 or 18, that nobody in the history of this world has ever been this close, has ever loved this fiercely, or laughed as hard or cared as much."_

Weeks Later

Deciding that staying home consumed in her memories wasn't going to happen Haley left the kitchen grabbing her keys and heading out the door and into her car. Starting the vehicle and turning on the radio. Flipping the different stations. Sticking to one and began to drive around town. Feeling accomplished after at last being able to perform some songs at the studio. Her first of many recording sessions. Peyton told her she saw true potential in her and was looking forward to the next time. Taylor had started to become used to Tree Hill and was attempting to get a feel for the people and figure out where she fit in before she would decide to make any more serious commitments.

Stopping the car when a certain song came on the radio. Pulling over to the side of road. Haley quickly tried to change it. Going from channel to channel. It seemed to be following her. Making the choice to just turn off the radio all together. Taking a breath closing her eyes. As a memory overtook her.

 _Haley smiled up at him. Nathan took her hand in his. As the young couple. Walked down the hallway then through the door of the room._

" _All alone in our own world. Just the two of us." Nathan said. Looking back at her._

 _Haley looked around the room. Then back at him. "You really did all of this for me. It's beautiful. It's just like what I pictured but even better. You remembered our song." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him._

" _How could I forget. It was the song you were singing when we met. When someone is important to you. There are certain things you never forget." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her back._

" _Tonight, was worth the wait. Falling in love with you has been unforgettable." "I love you so much." Haley said. Looking into his eyes._

" _I love you too." Nathan said. Looking back at her._

 _Haley leaned over kissing him. As Nathan took her in his arms._

 _Kissing her back. Haley slowly took off his shirt. Dropping it to the floor._

 _Nathan carefully lifted her shirt off of her. Tossing it to the floor. Laying her down on the bed in front of them. Leaning down kissing her. The darkness covering them while their love and connection grows deeper with every passing minute._

Haley took a breath. Wanting to suppress the tears that were burning her eyes. He was much more than a link to her past. He was a part of her the connection and love she felt for him was unlike anything she had ever experienced. He was her first love, kiss, and the only person she had ever given herself to with not a single regret.

Restarting the car Haley began to drive again. Having rolled down the windows now beginning to relax as the cool air filled the car. Eventually reaching her intended destination. Parking in the closest spot she could find. The River Court. She had rumblings about it for days now. This was her chance to explore it.

Now out of her car she started walking around. Looking out at the view and taking in the beauty of the park. Going over to the benches and sitting down.

The court was practically empty which was surprising but also nice. Haley heard the sound of a basketball going through a hoop and turned around. It was then that they're eyes locked. Chills went all over her body. As she got up and started walking over to the basketball hoops.

"Nathan. Are we going to keep doing this every time we run into each other.? I want to talk there are things I need to know. It's been so long since we've seen each other. What happened to you. Where did you go.?" Haley asked. With emotion in her voice.

"You don't understand Haley. Being at that school. Having the chance to play basketball. Meeting you. Changed me. We have never belonged in the same life. This town. These people are who I am. I lost you and the future we could have had. There are things I've done that I can't change." "You deserve so much more and better than me." Nathan said. Looking back at her with emotion in his voice.

Haley reached out to him. Looking into his eyes. "You meant and mean everything to me Nathan. I love you and have missed you every day since we've been apart." Haley said. Her voice breaking with emotion. Tears falling from her eyes.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 6**

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I can't keep doing this to you." Nathan said. Letting go of her hand. Unshed tears burning his eyes. As he looked away.

"Nathan please I completely opened my heart to you and your walking away again. None of this makes sense we were so in love. We made plans I waited days, weeks, months. And I never saw you again or heard from you. I kept trying to figure out what went wrong and came up with nothing I haven't felt anything close to the love we shared. With anyone else. I know that I never will." "The years apart mean nothing to me. We have right now. And a lifetime to look forward to if we want it." Haley said. With emotion causing her voice to break. Her face wet with tears.

"A life with you is the last thing I want. I'm not a good person Haley. You shouldn't just keep your distance. You should forget we know each other. You don't realize what a mistake loving me ever was. I ended up being exactly like my father but worse. This is me doing the right thing." Nathan said. Walking away from her.

"How is being apart from the person you're in love with and who's in love with you the right thing.? Your running because your scared. You don't believe that you should be happy. especially with me. I've never been able to understand it. I let you in without thinking twice about it. Going against anyone and everyone. Because of how much I love you. Now you're telling me that all of that was for nothing.?" Haley asked.

Nathan turned to look at her. "Yes the best thing you could do for yourself is let me go and don't look back." Nathan said. Turning from her. Leaving the River Court. Getting into his car. Driving away.

Haley tried to gain control over her emotions. But she knew it was useless. Allowing the tears to fall. As she made her way to her car. Finding a way to pull herself together until she got home.

Taylor walked into the entry room. With a smile on her face. "I got a job!" She exclaimed happily. Pausing at the sight of Haley.

"Hales what happened.?" Taylor asked. Walking over to her.

"He told me to let him go." Haley said. Tears streaming from her eyes.

"Come on let's get some snacks, and some alcohol then you tell me all about it." Taylor said. Leaning over hugging her tightly.

Haley hugged her back. Taylor took her hand and the sisters walked into the living room together.

…

Nathan walked through the door of his home. Thankful that no one was home. He lived with his mother in the home he had grown up in. Declining the offer from Lucas and Karen to have a house of his own. He was back now and would take care of her. From the outside their home looked stunning and over the years they had grown used to lying and making things seem a lot more normal than it truly was.

For most people their home was a safe place. For Nathan and his mother being at their home in the past was what they avoided anytime they could. His father Dan Scott seemed to be the ordinary business man to the outside world. The truth was Nathan hated him with every fiber of his being. Nathan got into the school in New York because of his mother. His life after graduating high school plans changed because of his father.

…

 **Author's Note: Love reading your reviews. Thank you for the support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 7**

Hours Later

Haley wiped her eyes. Taking one last sip of the remaining alcohol in the bottle while she sat up. Looking around to see Taylor sitting on the other side of her.

"I can't believe I let him break my heart like this all over again." Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

"Maybe you're better off Hales. And need to try and move on. The both of you aren't those madly in love teenagers anymore. Clearly, he is still that same closed off emotionally unavailable kid who doesn't realize how lucky he is that you still care about him after all these years. You deserve someone who loves and appreciates you. From what you've told me he's told you and made it clear how he feels it may have been hard to hear but you need to accept it and let him go." Taylor said. Looking up at Haley.

"I can't it's always been Nathan. I only ever attempted dating other people to get mom and dad off my back. I never stopped loving him. I was devastated after not hearing from him for all that time. I went over our memories and couldn't find the moment where the love between us ended. There has to be more to the story then what he's telling me. You didn't see the look in his eyes and hear the emotion in his voice. He was just as hurt as I am if not more." "I love him. I'm in love with him. Giving up on him now would prove that everything everyone said about us was right and that none of it was real. I know he loves me." Haley said. Looking back at her.

Taylor took her hand in Haley's and spoke. "I remember when you got back home from the airport. That look on your face. I'll never forget it. I didn't get to talk to you then because mom and dad had called you into dad's study and those big heavy doors shut behind you." "I heard bits and pieces of what was said. They refused to hear anything you had to say. Hearing you keep trying to defend him and be on his side showed me that this was different. He mattered to you more than any of us realized." Taylor said. Looking back at her.

"I'm sorry. For not being a better sister and person. I know I've been really hard to love these past years. I want to fix that and be someone different." Taylor said.

"You haven't been hard to love you've just been going through life and trying to find yourself. None of us especially me has held that against you. And thank you for being here for me. I appreciate it so much. I'm such a mess right now." "Now tell me all about this new job." Haley said. Smiling up at her.

"You've been there for me more times than I can count. It feels good to finally be able to return the favor. As for the job you know how much I love clothes and talking to people I'm going to be working at Clothes over bros. I'm actually excited to start working there. I've had jobs before but this time feels different." Taylor said. Smiling back at her.

"Now let's uplift the mood and watch the vow on Netflix. A car accident, loss of memory, and the guy stopping at nothing to get back his wife even if it meant letting her go. But they end up back together. Sometimes we need a love story that reminds us that love is worth fighting for." Taylor said. Grabbing the remote and pressing play.

Halfway through the movie. Haley jumped up at the sound of her cellphone ringing. Picking it up off the coffee table she quickly looked at the ID. And tossed it over to Taylor.

"It's mom. I can't deal with her right now. Talk to her for her." Haley said.

"Sure, thing Hales." Taylor said. With a smile. Turning down the volume. Putting the phone to her ear.

"Mother what can the family disappointment do for you today.?" Taylor asked. Looking over at Haley.

Haley shook her head. As she laughed.

"Taylor, I don't have the energy or time for your humor. But since I have you I might as well use this time to my advantage. Since your sister refuses to take her romantic life seriously your father and I have done the work for her and have a man we want her to meet." Lydia said. Into the phone.

"Mom Haley is perfectly capable of finding someone on her own without you or dad's help. She knows who she is and what she wants. I think the both of you should refocus your time and energy on anything else but Haley's love life." Taylor said.

"Considering Quinn is married and playing house. And you are far to damaged to find anyone or piece together a decent life without causing a problem with every member of this family. Have no real job experience because you get fired at any job you manage to find then there is the trouble you always seem to find yourself in." Lydia continued to say.

Taylor moved the phone from her ear and took a breath. Before she put the phone back and spoke. "Just so your aware my life isn't this ongoing mess you think it is. I've made mistakes but I am trying to change. As for Haley I'm telling you change your plans and don't tell her about this." Taylor said.

"Pass Haley the phone." Lydia said.

Taylor shook her head. Passing the cellphone over to Haley.

Haley took the phone and held it up to her ear.

"It's been a few days since we've talked. Taylor is right I don't need you or dad interfering in my life. I don't plan to keep dating random guy after random guy just to make the both of you happy. I know exactly who I want and I'm in love with him." Haley said.

"Really why haven't you mentioned that. Who is he.? Have we met him before.?" Lydia asked. With a smile.

"Actually, yes you have. By chance or fate, I reconnected with Nathan Scott." Haley Said.

"That can't be right. The two of you haven't crossed paths in years. Why would you even think about reopening that chapter of your life again. He was the worst thing to have ever happened to you!" Lydia exclaimed.

"After all these years. You and dad haven't changed at all. I love him. That should be enough for you. I'm not getting into this with you." Goodbye mom." Haley said. Hanging up the phone.

…

Nathan closed the door behind. Lucas walked further into the home.

"We did notice you weren't at dinner tonight. My mom made you a plate of food. Which is why I'm bringing it over. What was your day like.?" Lucas asked. Looking up at him.

"Thank Karen for me. And it was really uneventful." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"That's not what I heard. Someone who was at the River court. A few courts away from you said. They saw some situation happening between you and Haley James. Which surprised me because you didn't tell me you even saw her." Lucas said. Looking back at him.

"That's because it doesn't matter and I told her to move on." Nathan said. Looking to Lucas.

"You reconnecting with the one woman you've ever loved. Is far from nothing Nate. Why would you do that tell her to move on.? I don't believe for a second your feelings for her have changed." Lucas said. Looking back at him.

"Because I won't ruin her life. Like my father destroyed my mom. And wiped my future away. I can't she's too important to me." Nathan said. With emotion in his voice.

….

 **Author's Note: I look forward to reading your feedback. I appreciate you all for the support. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 8**

" _You purposely got a lasting reminder of me. Forever etched out on your body. I am surprised and thrilled." Nathan said. Smiling leaning over kissing her._

 _Haley smiled kissing him back. Taking her hand in his._

 _Looking up at him. "A single Raven. A sign of good luck." "I think with all the unknown that the future holds. Having a positive sign on our side is going to needed." Haley said._

" _We graduated. We're both 18. And have our entire lives in front of us. It's exciting and terrifying all at once. What will we do with months of freedom before starting college in the fall.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him._

" _The only thing I'm sure of is how much I love you. And life, the future, is better with and because of you. Haley James will you marry me.?" Nathan asked. Looking into her eyes. Taking out the ring he was hiding._

" _Yes, I will. I love you so much." Haley said._

" _I love you too." Nathan said. Slipping the ring on her finger._

 _Haley leaned over kissing him._

 _Nathan took her in his arms. I became someone to be proud of and worth building a life with. Because of you. I will never be the same. You taught me what unconditional love is. And I will spend the rest of our life giving that to you every day." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her again._

" _The idea of forever has never sounded more amazing than knowing I get to spend it loving, learning, and growing with you. I didn't think this amount of happiness was possible." Haley said. Looking into his eyes. Leaning over kissing him._

 _As his hands slowly went for her shirt._

…

Waking up she puts her hand over her eyes. Attempting to shield her gaze from the bright morning sun. Getting up and out of bed. Haley walks over to her jewelry box and goes to last drawer opening it slowly. Moving around the random pieces of jewelry. Picking out the ring. Placing it on her finger.

Gazing up at it. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. Taking a breath. As she took it off putting it back in the lower drawer closing it shut.

There was no time to get lost in memories. Haley needed a clear mind and to be focused. Going into the bathroom. She quickly showered and got dressed. Reemerging out of her room. Going through the hallway then down the stairs.

Heading straight into the kitchen. Where she found a note waiting for her. _Morning Hales, Since I was up and on my way. I made you some breakfast. Hope you like it. See you later on today. I'll be busy at work until 6._

 _Tay_

Haley smiled putting the note to the side. Taking a seat. As she began to eat the breakfast finishing it quickly. Then getting up. Writing a note of her own. Leaving it on the front of Taylor's bedroom door.

Before she left the kitchen and walked out the front door of her home. Getting into her car and began to drive. Picking up speed taking advantage of the road not stocked with cars.

Haley pulled into the parking lot. Turned off her car and got outside taking her time as she walked through the doors.

Going through the hallway pulling open the door. Smiling as she looked up.

"Morning Hales. Start whenever you're ready." Peyton said.

Haley got into the recording studio. Took a seat in front of the mic. And began to sing.

 _Forgotten words. Memories continue to cloud my every step. Each attempt to come closer gets met with nothing but distance._ _There you are here and here I am._

 _You leave me left questioning our time. As if it only mattered to me alone._

 _I held your hand. Kissed your lips. Saw the person you truly were. And loved every part of you. I look in your eyes and recognize the face looking back at me._

 _My heart was made whole. Because you entered my hidden universe._

Haley took a breath. Taking off her headphones. And looked up.

"You were amazing. You keep that up with rest of your songs and the world will not know what hit it. You decide which song comes next. "That's the only song you didn't have a title for. What was the inspiration for it. Do you have any idea for a title.?" Peyton asked. Looking back at her.

"The inspiration was love. As for a name Lingering Thoughts." Haley said. Putting the headphones back on. Then began to sing the rest of her songs.

…

Taylor was now on her break after being at work for hours now. She had just gotten her takeout food from Karen's. And was now sitting outside in the outdoor seating area.

It was day one of many more to come. But she was feeling proud of herself and excited for what was to come. Sticking around anywhere and completing her commitments wasn't something she was used to. This time would be different. She had Haley's belief in her. And wouldn't mess things up again she had something to prove to her parents, everyone else who doubted her especially herself.

Now finished with her food. She threw out the empty container and was now looking on the internet enjoying the thirty minutes of her hour break she had left.

When a shadow came over her. Causing her to look up from the screen.

"Hi, I'm not sure if you know me." The person began to say.

"Are you kidding of course I do. Your Lucas Scott author of the Comet. And husband of my boss. Who she talks about all the time." Taylor said. Looking up at him.

Lucas smiled. "My wife is everything to me. She is my biggest support system. Could I sit down.?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Taylor said. Moving away any stuff off the table.

"Your Haley James's sister right.?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I am Taylor James. You're not related to Nathan Scott are you.?" Taylor asked.

"I am he's my younger brother and why I felt the need to seek you out." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"What is his issue.? Haley is so love with him. And he does nothing but push her away. I just don't appreciate seeing my sister get her heart broken time and time again. If he truly wants her to not be a part of his life then he needs to be honest with her and tell her why that is. Because if I have to see her fall apart again because of him. The two of us are going to have a problem." Taylor said. Looking back at Lucas.

"No one wants a problem. He loves her I know it. But there is more to what happened between them than Haley knows. That is all I can say. It's Nathan's story to tell. I am sorry for any pain he caused her and you but extension." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"I have an idea. To put an end to the circles that keep them stuck in the same place. Let me tell you what I'm thinking." Taylor said. Looking back at Lucas.

Hours Later

Tired after recording in the studio. Haley was looking forward to going home taking a hot shower and getting under her covers. Being able to rest from the emotionally draining day. Writing and performing songs was something she enjoyed and was healing for her. But what she didn't prepare herself for was the feelings that it would arise in her.

Walking from the front door to the parking lot. Stopping as she reached her car. Her stomach flipping once she looked up. Her keys falling from her hands.

"Nathan how did you know I'd be here.?" Haley asked. Looking to him. Wanting to shield her heart. But also needing to close the distance between them.

"My brother convinced me to come out here. He said there was something I couldn't afford to keep missing. By the time I got here you were coming out of the studio door. I've been trying to keep you as far from me as possible. And now there you are right in front of me." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"I thought that loving you was enough. I fell in love with you when I was 17 years old. You were the last thing I ever expected. But once I experienced it I knew there was no going back for me. You had me whether you were expecting it or not I was going to be a part of your life. One of the happiest moments of my life was when you asked me to marry you." "Days later you were gone." "It was as if someone ripped my heart out and I spent months and years trying to put all the pieces back together. Running into at the café. Put the color and feeling back into my world." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

Nathan looked back at her. "I didn't realize I was holding my breath. Until your eyes locked on mine. I can't let you get close to me. I'm different now darker and colder I've changed." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"That's not true. I can see it in your eyes. The way you haven't taken your eyes off of me since I walked over here. You love me I know it. I can feel it Nate. So, stop pushing me away and just talk to me." Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

"I don't deserve to be happy. Or to live the life you've wanted for so long. I can't forgive myself. He put us through hell. No one knew how bad it really was. How unbearable he had made every single day. She was crying, and trying to get him to just go away. But he wouldn't let her go. He was taking the life right out of her. I had never felt so powerless in my life. My hands were shaking. Until I picked up the gun he had bought for protection but really it was used as a weapon of fear at any attempt and letting the truth be known. Walked over to him. And shot him. The room was quiet. I had done it freed us both. By killing my father." Nathan said. Looking away from her as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 9**

"Nathan." she said. Attempting to reach out to him. Feeling the hurt and pain he felt. Radiating off of him. Wanting nothing more than to comfort him. Tears welling up in her own eyes.

He pulled away from her. Taking a breath. As he continued to speak.

"I didn't just go away. I went to jail. That's why you didn't hear from me and see me. I had gotten a plea deal because my lawyer explained my situation. Truly was on my side and wanted to make sure that my life wasn't over. Because according to him. I had already been through enough. He was able to work with judge. I just got out a few months ago and got a job working at Karen's because Karen along with Lucas just recently found out everything that had gone on with me and mother for years. They have been with me since I got arrested. Ever since I've gotten back my goal has been to make up for lost time and start over. My mom was fell apart after I was sentenced. We were all each other during those difficult years. Thanks to my brother and Karen she's in a better place. I've had a lot of time to think and figure out what I wanted out of my life once I was free. I never thought I would see you again. Since you ran into me that day. I haven't gotten you off my mind. Yes I love you Haley. I am so in love with you. Being apart like this has been so difficult. Before it wasn't under our control that we were separated. You had your life and you moved on. I wanted that for you more than anything." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"I moved on because we were torn apart by circumstances greater than ourselves. I was hurt, angry, and confused. But now that I know the truth there is no reason why we have to be apart anymore. My heart has been yours for all these years. That hasn't changed. We are still so deeply in love with each other. We can be together and let go of everything that happened in the past." Haley said. Walking up to him. Leaning over kissing him gently. Closing the gap between them.

She pulled him closer to her not wanting to break the kiss.

He kissed her back. Feeling alive and awoken. After years of misery, guilt, and pain. Realizing once more that she was the other half of him. Breaking the kiss. As he looked back at her. They both catch their breaths. He's unable to look away from her.

She took her hand in his. "What do you want Nathan.?" Haley asked. Looking into his eyes. Feeling time slow. And her heart at last. Being put back together.

"You. Haley. I've missed you so much." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her again.

She kissed him back. Feeling herself begin to unravel under his touch. Him pulling her closer to him. The gap between them nonexistent.

Haley broke the kiss. Her eyes darkening and her heart pounding. As she looked into his eyes. Reflecting back at her. Was the same want, need, and love she felt in every part of her.

"I love you." "And you love me." "Spend the night with me tonight.?" Haley asked. Looking to him.

…

 **Author's Note : So many years of separation, and misunderstanding. Now over at last everything is out in the open. The love and connection between them is more alive than either of them expected. Will it lead to a night where it all boils over.? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 10**

Taylor looked around and took in the night sky. She had found this bridge and space to sit that gave an amazing view of the town. She had hoped her and Lucas's plan had worked and Nathan and Haley had at the very least talk and maybe were on their way to building a new relationship. She knew that it was all her sister had ever wanted. And given how everything had fallen apart. Being given the chance to reconnect was a gift. A lot of time may have passed but seeing the look on the Haley's face when she spoke about him. Told Taylor what she needed to know. Reassuring her that she had done the right thing.

Taking in the few for a few minutes longer. She then got up and started walking back to her car. Once she was inside she turned on the car and went for the radio. Turning up the volume. As she began to pull out the parking lot her phone began to ring.

Causing her to pull over and answer it. Putting the phone to ear she spoke.

"Yes mom. What family chaos did I cause at this late hour.?" Taylor asked. A smile coming to her face.

"This has nothing to do with you Taylor. I'm only calling you because Haley won't answer my calls and I need to know where she is." Lydia said. Into the phone.

"She's probably still recovering from your last conversation with her. I don't blame her for wanting space. Why are you looking for her anyway.?" Taylor asked. Unsure of where this conversation was going.

"I need to speak with her about this Nathan situation. I mean it's just beyond any reasoning to me that she would insert herself back into that unsteady, chaotic, situation. Love is a strong word. She clearly doesn't realize the mistake she's making. Between that mother and father, she should be running away from him not towards." Lydia said. Shaking her head.

"Mom I already told you. Haley is an adult with her own idea of what and who makes her happy and that is Nathan Scott. If you and dad were honest with yourselves you would see that I'm right. Just give her time and I'm sure she will reach out to you. When she's ready." Taylor said. Into the phone.

"You don't get it Taylor Haley is the one daughter we know that is headed for the right future without all the mistakes and chaos following her around like you and Quinn do." Lydia said.

"Thanks for your words of encouragement mother. But I don't know where Haley is. If your so concerned find her yourself." Taylor said. Ending the phone call. Putting the phone away. Then restarting the car. As she began to drive onto the street.

What no one knew was that Lydia and her husband were already in Tree Hill and wouldn't leave until Haley heard everything they had to say. Nathan Scott had already almost ruined their daughter's life once with his fairytales of a life that was nothing like the one she truly deserved. And they wouldn't allow that to happen again.

…

"I have somewhere we could go. That would be our own world. Away from everything." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"Anywhere with you is where I want to be." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

Nathan took her hand in his. The two walked together back into Haley's car. Taking off minutes later into the night.

Haley rolled down the windows. And turned on the radio. Resting her head on his shoulder while Nathan drove. Feeling happy, joyful, and excited about the upcoming future. She had no idea where they were going and honestly as long as Nathan was by her side she was ready for anything.

Nathan eventually parked the car and got out. Haley got out and took his hand. Looking up at him. With bright smile on her face. The two began to walk away from the car and up the stairs.

Nathan opened the door while Haley walked through never taking her eyes off him. He closed and locked the door behind her. She looked around then back at him. "This was where we spent the night together for the first time." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

"And the place where I asked you to marry me. Both moments are memories that were constant reminders of what I had to keep fighting for. You, and your love, kept me alive. During the darkest times of my life." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"It was the same for me. I have and will never give up on you or us. Me and you. That's forever." Haley said. Looking back at him.

Nathan took her in his arms. Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed him back pulling him closer to her. Her eyes locked on his. As her hands went for his shirt. Slowly taking it off lifting it over his head. Dropping it to the floor. Her hands touching the outline of his body. Her heart fluttering. As she took in the sight of him. Running her hands gently over the scars she now saw. Leaning over placing kisses every place her hands had grazed. Looking back up at him.

"I love you so much." she said. Looking into his eyes. Noticing the vulnerability in them.

"I love you too." He said. Looking back at her. Leaning over reconnecting their lips. Picking her up. As she wrapped her legs around him.

He laid her down on the bed in front of them. Looking up at her.

There were no words to describe how beautiful she was and how at home he felt simply being in her presence alone. Having memorized the outlines and curves of her body he had somehow fallen in love with her all over again. With the person she was now. He saw it a future where they could be happy together.

Her smiling face and dark eyes reflecting the want, desire, and love. He felt. Opening up this part of himself that he completely shut off. Leaning down reconnecting their lips. She gave him full access to her. He kissed every part of her that he could reach. The connection and love between them coming through in every kiss and touch. He takes her out of the top she's wearing tossing it the floor. Placing kisses all over her neck. He then gently grazes the top of her skirt. Slowly taking it off. Letting it fall to the floor.

She looks up at him. Her hands going for his pants. Undoing the belt. She tosses it the floor. Taking off his pants. He gets out of them. They are thrown into the mix with various other clothing items sprawled through the room.

She pulls him closer to her. As he removes the last few pieces of clothing separating them. She digs her fingers into him. He reconnects their lips. Time stops. Long time love and affection is at last expressed. Her eyes shut with the gentle kiss placed on her tattoo. While they explored each other taking their time. Not stopping until exhaustion eventually took over.

Finding refuge and safety in the arms of each other.

…

 **Author's Note: These two. Their love and connection is everything. In the morning. Reality is brought back into focus. I look forward to reading your feedback. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 11**

In the morning

The waves rushed and the bright sun shined high above the beach. Cool air came in through the window. Haley woke up with her heart full of happiness and a sense of peace she hadn't realized was missing until she got up and looked over at Nathan.

"You're really here." Haley said. Looking into his eyes. With a smile on her face.

"There is nowhere else I would want to be. Then here with you." Nathan said. Taking her hand in his. Kissing it.

"I spent so long trying to make everyone think. I was over it and that I hadn't only moved on but that I had happily left you in my past. When the truth was I had been walking around with a broken heart. Missing you. With this ache in my chest. Relationships weren't a part of my life. Every new guy that tried to find a way into my life and my heart always ended realizing nothing would happen because I was never all in with them. I felt so bad and guilty. As if I was leading them on. Which why 4 years ago I decided to just stop dating all together. I couldn't do it anymore. I was just going through the motions work, social life, my family. It wasn't until I moved here that I decided to do things differently. What did last night mean for you.?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked back at her. "I'm sorry about leaving. For being gone without any explanation or reaching out to you at all. If there was a way for me to have been in contact with you. I would have even if it was just to reassure you that it had nothing to do with you. Or if it meant letting you go. My heart and soul has been with you. From the minute we fell in love."

"I kept my distance when we reconnected because I was and honestly still have this fear of becoming my father and ruining the love that we've managed to rebuild. You deserve the world and so much happiness you can't possibly contain it."

"There is so much that I can't promise or guarantee. All I can give you is my love back and the promise to move forward with you." "Last night meant and felt like a rebuilding and regaining of our past and giving us both a chance at a clean with each other now that there is nothing held back and everything is out in the open." "Waking up with your face being the first sight I see is more than I could have dreamed of." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley leaned over wrapping her arms around him. "You have nothing to apologize for. I wish I would have known what you were going through. It breaks my heart knowing that you went through that. I can feel your pain when you talk about it. You never have to worry about trying to shield me from what was your reality."

"I want to know everything. You are not damaged or broken to me. I know the kind of person you are. You are my safe place. Being in your arms, looking into your eyes, Feeling your compacity of love. Because of you I know what true love is. Now that we have each other again. There is nothing that will tear us apart." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Taking her in his arms. He pulled her closer to him. Breaking the kiss. Minutes later. Smiling at the look on her face.

"Why did you stop.?" Haley asked. Looking to him.

"I would love to stay in this bed. With you all day long. But we have to get back to Tree Hill. And figure out what happens next." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her again.

"I don't want to leave. I want to be selfish and keep the world away. I couldn't take us falling apart again. I honestly wouldn't recover. You are my best friend. As well as my soulmate." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"You're my best friend too. The air, light, and my heartbeat. You are everything to me. Because of you the future is something I can imagine and actually picture. I won't let anything or anyone get in the way of the life we want and the future we plan to live." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"We need to get dressed and eat then back to town." Haley said. As she climbed out of bed and put on Nathan's shirt.

"God your gorgeous." Nathan said. Extending his hand to hers.

"Nate let's get in the shower and find some breakfast." "You need to stop looking at me like that. Otherwise we won't be leaving this room. Haley said. Smiling. As she Leaned over kissing him.

The couple began to walk out of the bedroom. And headed for bathroom. Showering and eating breakfast which took a couple of hours. Before they made it out the front door. Into the car and on the road back to Tree Hill.

The drive back to Tree Hill took some time. Once they arrived. At Haley's home. Nathan parked into the driveway. Looking over at Haley. "Our life has just begun." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"I'll see you later." He said. Smiling up at her.

She put her hand in his. Looking back at him.

"Come inside. You haven't see my place or met my sister." Haley said. Smiling back at him.

"Alright if you're ready than I am too." Nathan said. Getting out of the car. With Haley by his side. The couple walked up the stairs. Haley got out her key and opened the door.

They walked inside the home. Haley smiled. Gazing over at him.

Taylor walked from the living room to the entry way. Looking up at the couple. "Well at least now I know where you've been all night." She said. Smiling up at Haley.

"Tay this is Nathan Scott. Nate this is my sister Taylor James." Haley said.

"Nice to see you again Nathan." Taylor said. Leaning over hugging him lightly.

"It's good to see you too." Nathan said. Hugging her back.

"Don't hurt her again. Otherwise I will have to hurt you. I like you always have. But my loyalty is to my sister." Taylor said.

"Trust me I know what a rare opportunity this is. I'm never letting her go again." Nathan said. As the hug ended.

…

Nathan left the sisters alone and went into the living room.

Haley leaned over hugging Taylor tightly. "Thank you for any part you had in the two of us reuniting. I've never been so happy in my life." Haley said.

"It was a team effort and I couldn't be happier for you and him." Taylor said hugging her back.

"You owe me details. Where did he take you.?" Taylor asked. Looking up at her.

Haley laughed. Feeling a blush rise to her face. As she looked back at her sister. "He took me to the beach. That's all I'm telling you." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"From the fact that you can barely look me in the eyes and your face being bright red. I know there is much more that happened then what your telling me. But that's okay. By the way your shirt is on backwards." Taylor said. Smiling back at her. As she put her arm through Haley's.

While the sisters walked out of the entry way to the living room.

…

 **Author's Note: This story is so fun. Appreciate your feedback. Keep it coming. Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 12**

 _You are loved_

 _More than you know._

Hours Later

The home was brought alive with laughter and conversation. With the welcomed addition of Lucas and Brooke, Skills and Bevin, Rachel, Mouth, Karen. Quinn, Clay, Logan. Everyone was in between the kitchen and dining room. The entire house was now engulfed in a variety of food aromas. Haley and Nathan wanted to surround themselves with all the people they loved. Who they knew would be in complete support of the renewal of their relationship.

"Being in Tree Hill has been good for you. I can see it. You are changing for the better." Quinn said. Looking over at Taylor.

"Yeah this town and the people. I wasn't sure what to expect when I came here. But I'm glad I stayed. So, what do you think about Haley and Nathan getting back together.?" Taylor asked. Looking back at her.

Quinn looked over at Haley who was smiling over something Nathan had whispered to her. The happiness and love between them couldn't be clearer.

"I always had hope that they would find each other again. It's nice to see things work out for her. Now we're just waiting on you to find the right guy." Quinn said. Looking to her.

Taylor smiled taking a sip of juice from her cup before she spoke. "The both of you are going to be waiting a long time. I only seem to attract jerks or guys who aren't into relationships because they don't want to be tied down. I'll leave the happy endings to you and Hales." Taylor said.

"Speaking of happy endings." Quinn said. Smiling as she grasped Clay's hand in hers. "Clay and I have an announcement to make." Quinn said. Looking up at everyone at the table.

It was then that knocking started at the front door.

"We'll get it." Haley said. Getting out of her chair. Joining hands with Nathan while they walked to the front door together.

Haley opened the door slowly. Looking up at the people on the other side of the door.

"Come on in there was no need to knock. We're all family here." Haley said. Taken aback at the sight in front of her.

"Well it's this a surprise." Lydia said. Looking back at Haley. Taking notice of the two holding hands.

"Mom, dad, what brings you to Tree Hill.?" Haley asked. Surprised. Feeling nervous and unsure.

"We came for you my dear to talk." Lydia said. Looking back at her.

"Alright then you both come in and we can talk in the guest room. I'm actually in the middle of hosting a dinner with guests." Haley said.

Moving over so her parents could come inside her home. Closing the door behind them.

"This shouldn't take long. And we meant talking with you alone." Jimmy said. Looking over at Nathan.

"It's really nice seeing you both again. Mr. and Mrs. James." Nathan said. Looking up at the couple.

"I'll be right out here once the talk is over. I love you." Nathan said. Looking into Haley's eyes.

"I love you too Nate. See you then." Haley said. With a smile. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Letting go of her hand. Then left the entry way. And walked back into the dining room.

"The guest room is right over here." Haley said. As she went over to the door which was down the hallway. The couple followed her. Once they were inside she shut the door behind them.

"It's been awhile since we've talked. My life is going amazingly well. I appreciate you both coming here and reaching out to me. Wanting to apologize and make things right between us." Haley said. Looking into the eyes of her parents.

Lydia looked to Jimmy and he looked back at her.

"We have nothing to apologize for. Everything we said was right. After all these years and everything that has happened. It's clear that nothing we said got through to you and that is incredibly upsetting you are deserving of so much more than this nowhere town and these people. Especially Nathan Scott. He has and will never be worthy of you. He's a criminal. A murderer. With a tarnished reputation and will never be able to offer you anything of substance." Lydia said. Looking to her daughter.

"You have no idea how wrong you are! He loves me. And I love him. You don't know the whole story you have no right to judge him based off of what you've been told by the media. Neither of you have ever gotten to know him or given him a chance. Why can't you both find some level of happiness for me. I spent years simply existing because he taken out of my life and he spent all that time without me. Even when he was able to resume his life. He kept his distance pushing away how he felt because he didn't want to cause disruption in my life. He has and continues to work every day to put a new life together for himself and we plan to do create a future together." "I have never known or felt happiness, joy, and peace in the way I do now because of him." Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

"You only see the next few days or months. In time you will see that were right. He nothing but a product of an unstable mother and abuse father. He will never give you stability, a family life, he has known nothing but chaos. Relying and believing in him. Will do nothing except leave you with disappointment and pain. We cannot stand to watch that happen. You are everything to me and your mother. Our beautiful shining star. Which is why we want you to come back to New York with us. You will have more success and opportunity there than you would ever have here. He will let you down eventually the inhuman person his father was will be revealed in him as well by then it will be too late." Jimmy said. Looking into Haley's eyes.

"I love you and momma. Why do you have to make this so difficult? When all I've ever wanted was for you to try and see him the way I do. Why I care so much and have never given up on him. There is no reason for there to be a division between me, the both of you, and him." Haley said. Looking back at her father.

"He will never belong in this family. He was brought into your life by some twisted fate. He comes from people that are not a part of our world. He is temporary. What wants is your money, celebrity, and status. He will use you and then leave you for someone else. It's been done so many times before why can't you see that Haley. We are trying to protect you!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I don't need your protecting! I am an adult. And I've made my decision. I'm happy in this town with these people. Building a life with Nathan.!." Haley exclaimed. Looking back at him.

"If this is truly what you want then do as you wish. But it will be without us." Lydia said. Looking to Haley.

Every word exchanged between Haley and her parents was able to be heard outside the door. The guests attempted to ignore it but over time it simply became too big of an issue to act as if it wasn't happening.

Nathan felt riddled with guilt. He knew that it was his relationship with Haley that was the main topic of conflict between her and her parents.

The door to the guest room opened some time later.

Lydia and Jimmy walked out together hand and hand. Turning around gazing over at Nathan before they began walking towards the front door.

Nathan looked back at them. Got up from his seat. Then walked over to where they were. At the sight of him they stopped moving and turned to face him.

"Mr. And Mrs. James. The things you've heard about me. Hold no truth to the person I am. I was messed up for a long time because of things that were going on within my family. My father and his actions broke down my mother and me until there was nothing left but empty shells. Haley changed my life. With her strength, ability to forgive, and her big heart. I am completely in love with her that has and will never change." Nathan said.

Lydia looked up at him and spoke. "You imploded your life, career, and reputation. We will not stand by and watch you take our daughter down with you." Lydia said. Turning from him. Joining hands with Jimmy as they walked out the door. Closing it behind them.

Nathan took a breath. And walked up to the guest room door. Slowly opening and going through it closing the door behind him.

He went further into the room. Looking up as he saw Haley.

At the sight of him she wiped her eyes. He walked over to her.

Taking a seat next to her on the bed. "What happened Hales.?" Nathan asked.

Haley attempted to speak. Tears fell from her eyes. "I choose you." she said. Looking back at him.

Nathan took her in his arms. As her body shook and she allowed herself to fall apart.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 13**

Hours Later

The dinner had been long over. Everyone went home. Leftovers had been put away. Nathan and Haley were in Haley's room. Given the late hour and everything that had taken place earlier Nathan had decided to stay over with Haley for the night. The couple were laying in bed. Haley was wrapped in Nathan's arms. The lights were off the shine from the moon came in through the window.

"I'm really happy for Quinn, and their family as a whole. I'm glad our parents left so they couldn't darker the remainder of the evening especially given how exciting and hopeful their news was. A new baby coming into the world. There is nothing more beautiful and special. I'm going to be aunt Haley once again." Haley said. Smiling as she looked over at Nathan.

"You are really close with Logan. He looks forward to any time he gets to spend to with you. From the stories Quinn was telling. You're a natural with kids. You're probably going to need another room in here for when Logan and his future brother or sister sleeps over." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"He's such an easy kid to love. I was and am still so honored that Quinn and Clay chose me to be his godmother. I've been surrounded by kids my whole life. With the big family I have and all. I'm just in such disbelief over how my parents reacted to finding out about us and then to hear what they said to you. It makes me feel pity for them everything they are going to miss out on because they can't get passed their judgement and standards. My life is finding direction. My career, me and my sisters are closer than ever. You and I found our way back together. Nothing could make this moment in time any better." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

He smiled kissing her back. As he started to get out of bed. Taking her hand in his.

"Nate where are we going.? It's dark and it's probably going to storm out there any second." Haley asked. Looking up at him.

"It's too peaceful and nice out there not to enjoy it." Nathan said. As they walked out of her bedroom then out the front door of her home.

The two walked into the backyard eventually stopping and taking seats next to each other on patio chairs that gave a view to nothing but the sky and endless twinkling lights.

Haley looked up and then back at Nathan. "Okay this was worth seeing for ourselves. It's stunning Nate. Every day this town begins to feel more like home." Haley said. Looking back up at the view before her.

Nathan smiled looking over at her. "There are few times in life where we as people get everything we want when and how we imagine it. I've spent so much of my life dodging and hiding certain aspects of myself and my family because of the shame, guilt, and embarrassment that came along with it. It wasn't until we met and became friends that I began to believe in himself and other people. The idea that being loved wasn't something that had to be bought or shattered to be real. Falling in love with you was the best thing that has and will ever happen to me. We continue to become the versions of ourselves we thought was possible because we know that we will be there for each other without a second thought. You are hope, love, and strength. Everything I am and will ever be is yours."

"Haley James will you marry me.?" Nathan asked. Getting down on one knee. Putting the ring out in front of her.

Haley nodded her head unable to speech. "Yes, Nathan I will." Haley said. Unable to stop to tears of happiness that fell from her eyes.

Nathan put the ring on her finger. Leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Breaking the kiss minutes later. Looking into his eyes.

"We're getting married!" Haley exclaimed. Leaning over kissing him again.

"We are. I can't wait to spend every day. Experiencing life together. Seeing the world through your eyes." Nathan said. Kissing her again.

Haley kissed him back. Jumping slightly. As the thunder roared in the sky. Seconds later. Rain began to pour down around them.

"Let's get inside!" Nathan said. Taking her hand in his.

The couple quickly ran inside. Nathan closed and locked the door behind them.

"See even the universe knows this is meant to be. Some of our most special moments happened when it rained. "I'm going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"Mrs. Haley James Scott." Nathan said. Smiling back at her.

Haley pulled him closer to her. "I've never loved the sound of my name more. Say it again." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

As he took her hand in his. And started walking up the stairs. Repeating the name again. He leaned over kissing her. The couple going through the hallway hand and hand.

Haley opened the door to her bedroom. Walking in first Nathan walking in after her. Taking her in his arms. As she looked back at him. Pulling him closer to her. Closing the gap between them.

The rain and thunder going on loudly outside. While the newly engaged couple's celebration had only just begun.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 14**

Days Later

"We're engaged!" Haley exclaimed happily. Showing off her ring. The weekly family breakfast had finished. Everyone got up and congratulated the couple. With hugs, excitement, and well wishes. Nathan ad Haley went into the living room sitting side by side. While they began to tell their loved ones the plans they had thought of for the wedding.

Everyone added in their thoughts and suggestions. A couple hours later the wedding was planned. Haley and Nathan were the last to leave. Once they were in the car. Haley turned to Nathan.

"You could have gotten me any ring in the world instead. You propose with the ring you got me all those years ago. And you say you aren't romantic." Haley said. Looking up at him.

Nathan looked back at her. "When you showed me that you still had it. After everything that happened. It reassured to me that you were and are a miracle to me. Rare, worthy of only the best life had to offer. Which is why I knew that re-proposing with that ring was the right choice. It belonged to someone very important to me. She believed in me and knew that I was destined for something greater than my circumstances. Knowing that I found this incredible woman to spend my life would have made her very happy." Nathan said. As he started the car and began to drive.

Haley put her hand in his. Laying her head back on the seat.

Nathan kept driving until he eventually stopped the car. Getting out.

Haley got out of the car afterwards. Going by his side. Joining hands with him as they walked up the driveway then up the stairs.

Haley watched as Nathan got out his keys opening the door.

He walked through. She walked in after him. Closing the front door gently.

The couple walked from the entry way to the living room.

Haley looked to Nathan. Sensing the sudden shift as they went into the living room.

"Nate, you didn't me we were having company tonight." she said. Looking up at him. Gazing over at Haley.

"Mrs. Scott. Nathan has told me so much about you. I'm so happy and overjoyed to be joining your family. You have an amazing son." Haley said. Looking up at the woman.

"Have we met before dear.?" She said. Looking back at Haley.

Nathan took a breath. Turning to his mother.

"Momma you've met her more than once. It's Haley James. We are going to be getting married. I proposed to her using grandma's ring. I told you all about what I was planning." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"Of course, you did sweetheart. You make sure Haley leaves before your father gets home. You know he doesn't like guests being in our home without him knowing beforehand." She said. Looking back at him.

Haley felt this surge of helplessness. Seeing the look of hurt come over Nathan's face.

"I could make you some dinner Haley if you would like." She said. Turning to Haley.

"Sounds great I'll help. In any way I can. Let's get into the kitchen." Haley said. Taking the woman's hand in hers.

Nathan followed them out of the living room and into the kitchen.

The three cooked a meal of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Sitting around the dining room table as they ate.

Haley excitedly told Deb of the wedding plans that had been made. Along with everything else that had taken place recently with her career and her family. The dinner lasting for awhile. Ending some time later.

Bringing her dish along with Deb's to the sink. Washing and putting them away. Feeling a hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"You didn't have to do that. You're a guest especially." Deb said.

Haley smiled warmly at her. "It was the least I could do. The meal you put together was delicious. Thank you so much for having me over. I hope to see you soon. I have to go home." Haley said.

"What a shame. It was nice to have you here. I hope you'll visit." Deb said.

"Of course, I will." Haley said.

"You make sure Haley gets home safely Nate. I'm going off to bed. Goodbye." Deb said. As she left the kitchen went up the stairs. Walked through the hallway. Going straight into her room.

At the sound of a bedroom door shutting. Haley walked out of the kitchen. Going back into the dining room where she found Nathan. In the same place he had been.

"Let's get you home." Nathan said. Looking to her. Getting up walking out of the dining room back into the hallway. Through the front door. Haley followed him out the door. Watching as he locked up before reuniting with her by the car. Once they were both inside the car. Nathan began to mess with the radio. Putting it on some random station. Leaving the volume low. He then rolled the windows down halfway.

Haley put her hand on his and looked up at him.

"Nathan what was that about. The way your mom was acting then that comment about your dad. It seemed like she was in a world all her own. You can tell me what's really going on." Haley said.

Nathan looked back at her. "My mom got the worst of what my dad was doing. He not only physically hurt her but emotionally and mentally over the years the person she was before didn't exist anymore. When I got sent to jail she lost the small amount of strength she had left. Now she's just a more fragile, lost version of herself. She doesn't leave the house. I will forget when I got back home that first day. She held onto to me so tight. She said. She was so worried and that she was sorry that she hadn't done enough to save me from him." Nathan said. With emotion in his voice.

Haley wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Feeling tears fall from her eyes.

…

 **Author's Note : Let me know your thoughts readers.?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 15**

 _There is so much at stake._

 _Decided to walk there was ice on the lake._

 _I never worry cause it never breaks._

 _Another long winter trying to fight this freeze_

 _Waiting with the cold has hold on me._

Months Later

Haley was out wedding dress shopping with Brooke, Karen, and Peyton, Taylor, and Quinn. The invitations for the wedding were sent out. The plan was to get married soon neither of them wanting to wait any longer to be with each other. It would be a small ceremony. Just the people closest to them. Which for Nathan meant Lucas and Karen. For Haley it meant her sisters. Nathan looked over the list and saw the under-Haley's parents' names there was a question mark. She hadn't seen or spoken to them since the confrontation they had at the dinner. He knew that even though she was upset with them that she missed them and their wedding day wouldn't have been the same without her parents being there to witness it.

Which is why Nathan was now on his way to New York. Haley was conflicted over whether to even mention the fact that they were getting married. Because honestly, he didn't think her heart could handle any more added rejection. He was able to find the address to their home by doing some digging in old papers he had found. He had been on the road for a few hours now.

Bypassing all these homes in this neighborhood made him nervous. These people lived their lives in a world he had and would never know. He parked the car in the street beside this large tree. He got out and looked over at the driveway. Two expensive cars were parked side by side. Nathan closed the door to his car. And walked onto from the street to the driveway. Then walked up the stairs slowly. Reaching the front door in a matter of minutes.

He balled up his fist and began to knock. Seconds later. The door opened.

Looking up he faced them. And spoke.

"How and why the hell are you at our home.?" Lydia asked. Crossing her arms against her chest with Jimmy by her side.

"I'm here because of the woman we have in common. I need to talk to the both of you." Nathan said.

"There is no need to prolong this uncomfortable situation. What could you possibly have to say that would mean anything to me and my wife.?" Jimmy asked.

"Haley and I are getting married. And regardless of how you feel about me. I know that Haley would want you to come and be a part of this beautiful day. She loves you very much and I know you love her. Here is an invitation with all the details. Have a good rest of your evening Mr. and Mrs. James." Nathan said. Handing over the invite to Lydia before he walked away.

…

After trying on multiple dresses Haley had chosen a fitted, sparkly, white wedding dress. She would have her hair put up in a long, sparkling veil. The women then went to lunch together at Karen's café where they continued to bond and talk over the details of the wedding. Quinn shared the outcome of the first visit to the doctor. Where Clay and her were able to hear the heartbeat the doctor reassuring them that the baby is growing normally. Quinn also talked about her cravings that change every few days. And the excitement and happiness. Logan had on his face when they told him he was going to be a big brother.

…

Haley smiled as she walked into her home. Looking up to see Nathan smiling back at her. She had given him a key some time ago and looked forward to his surprise visits.

"There you are. Where have you been all day.? I missed you." Haley said. Looking up at him.

Nathan took her into his arms in a warm hug. "I've missed you too Hales. And nothing really just last-minute wedding stuff. How did dress shopping go today.?" He asked. Taking her hand in his. As the couple walked over to the couch sitting next to each other.

"It went better than I ever thought possible. We bonded and made fun memories that I will cherish and I found the dress that I cannot wait for you to see me in. The wedding is coming closer by the day. We have everything booked and ready. I'm still in disbelief that this actually happening." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

"Believe it Hales. This new chapter in our life is going to be full of more happiness and love then we'll know what to do with." Nathan said.

…

 **Author's Note : Let me know what you thought of the chapter.? The reviews have really gone down for this story. Feedback is very important. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 16**

Weeks Later

The wedding day

" _It's the oldest story in the world. One day you're seventeen and planning for someday, and then quietly, without you ever really noticing, someday is today, and that someday is yesterday and this is your life."_

Haley looked at herself in the mirror. A bright smile coming to her face. Make up had been applied lightly. Her hair put up in a long sparkling veil. Her wedding dress now fitted perfectly on her body. Showing off her curves. The sparkle glistening in the morning sun that reflected from the window in the room.

Haley got up carefully looking over the something old, borrowed, and blue, that she had been given by the women in the family along with her friends. Quinn had gave her something old. Which was a locket that had been passed down to all the James women. It was now Haley's turn to have it. Taylor gave her the something borrowed that was a collage of pictures put together by the sisters since they were children. The board had pictures, and mementos. It hung in the living room of Haley's home. Lastly the something blue was given to her by Deb it was a brown teddy bear with a blue bow tie around its neck. It had been Nathan's all throughout his childhood and according to Nathan it had been a good luck charm. The bear was currently on the bed in Haley's guest room.

Hearing a knock at the door. Haley carefully walked over and opened it.

Expecting to see Lucas who had asked to walk Haley down the aisle.

To which Haley tearfully agreed to. Thanking him along with the rest of the Scott family and her friends for their kindness and welcoming her into their world like they had.

"Daddy. What are you doing here.?" Haley asked. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I came to walk you down the aisle. That is if you would want me to." Jimmy said. Looking back at her.

"Of course, I would. Is momma here.? How did you find out about the wedding?" Haley asked. Looking to him.

"Yes, your mother is here. She's in the audience and Nathan came to see me and your mom and told us about the wedding gave us an invitation. And said it would mean a lot to you if we showed up. From the look on your I can see he was right. I'm sorry sweetheart. My behavior has been horrible and you deserve so much better than that. I won't intrude on your life with Nathan any longer. I judged him solely on his past without knowing everything. He seems to care for you greatly and to put you first that is all I could ask for." Jimmy said. Looking into his daughter's eyes.

"He is an incredible man. And we are so happy. I want you and momma to both be a part of this new start we are going to have. I'm willing to let go of all the hurt and negativity. This is brand new beginning. I love you." Haley said. Looking back at her father.

"I love you too my sweet girl. Let's get you married." Jimmy said. Taking her arm in his.

Jimmy opened the door. As the father and daughter walked out of the room and went down the hallway. Eventually stopping at the double doors. Which opened slowly. Haley with her father by her side began the walk down the aisle.

All eyes in the crowd were on Haley. For her once she locked eyes with Nathan that was where her gaze stayed. Haley's heart racing as the two were soon standing next to each other in front of the minister.

Jimmy sat down taking a seat next to his wife Lydia.

The minster began to speak. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Nathan Royal Scott and Haley Bob Scott. The couple have written vows that they will be sharing with us." The minister said. Looking to the couple.

Nathan took Haley's hands in his. Looking into her eyes. And spoke.

"I was lost, pulled in every possible direction. Trying to gain the strength to keep going to find a purpose that made life worth the effort. I was defined by my name and the reputation that followed it. But the truth was I was invisible. And I was fine disappearing into the darkness that seemed to offer the only sense of peace I could find. That all changed when I heard this girl singing. I walked into the wrong room. I was new to the school. Attempting to find my way around and heard the ending of a song."

This girl with dark eyes, soulful voice, and beauty that took my breath away. Turned to me introducing herself and welcoming me to the school with this level of humor and honesty I had never known. Our first encounter ending with her offer to show me around. I never imaged that unexpected chance meeting would lead to me finding the love of my life." "I am, have been, and will never stop loving you." Nathan said. Slipping the ring on her finger.

Haley wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. As she looked up at him. "When I met you, I was living a lie. My life didn't feel like my own. It was with you that I finally felt seen, heard, and experienced the truest depths of unconditional love. I know what it means to have found a home and a sense of safety and understanding. Because you've given me that every day. Showing me time and time again what it is to live. I promise to be the best friend, adventure partner and give you back every ounce of love you've given me for the rest of our life." Haley said. Putting the ring on his finger.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said. Looking out at the crowd.

It was then that Lydia stood up and looked up towards the couple.

"I object this marriage taking place is a mistake. I have watched my daughter waste her life holding on to memories of a person that she thinks she knows when in reality he is not worth an ounce of her loyalty, respect, and love. He is going to do nothing but destroy my daughter's life, career, and reputation. I can't allow this ceremony to continue. I love my daughter to much to watch that man take away everything she has worked her entire life to build." Lydia said.

Haley took a breath her hands shaking as she let go of Nathan's hands walked back down the aisle to where her mother was and faced her.

Looking into her eyes as she spoke.

…

 **Author's Note: This wedding is far from over. Lydia has crossed a line that there is no coming back from. Haley has reached her limit and won't hold back her feelings any longer.**

 **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Changes_

 _all of these changes_

 _But I'm here to tell you don't be afraid._

 _Just like the sunrise_

 _The start of a new day._

 _Step out of the darkness_

 _Let it show you the way._

Haley took her mother's hand in hers and walked back out of the church through the double doors avoiding the looks of shock and concern on the other guests face as Haley and her mother eventually reached outside.

Haley then let go of her mother's hand and took a breath. Pacing back and forth on the entry way of church. Her heels hitting the hard ground with every step. She was shocked, taken aback and most of all hurt. She was lacking any understanding as to why and how her mother could agree to come to the wedding only to object to their union.

Lydia looked up at her and spoke. "I don't regret being honest about how I feel. This was the last opportunity I had and I took advantage of it hopeful that you would possibly see my view of things and call off this wedding before he forever darkened your world for the rest of your life. You may not understand it now but one day when you're a mother you will see that there is no limit to what a mom will do to protect her child from danger or making huge mistakes. He's not the right man for you." Lydia said. Putting her hand on Haley's shoulder.

Haley brushed off her mother's touch. Looking back at her. Unshed tears burning her eyes. She looked into her mom's eyes and spoke.

"I thought you came here to make amends and rebuild the brokenness you created. Instead you arrive and continue to attempt and destroy the life Nathan and I are trying to build. I can't and won't have you poisoning this new journey me and my husband are going to be having. Leave Tree Hill go back to New York and don't contact me or show up anywhere me or my family and friends are. This is over me living in fear of your rejection and waiting for you to be give Nathan a chance. You have your life and I'll have mine. Goodbye mother." Haley said.

Turning back around. Walking into the church going up the aisle. Retaking Nathan's hands in hers. As she turned to the minister. Putting a smile on her face.

"Please continue." Haley said. Feeling once again the love and support of everyone around her.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said.

Nathan took Haley in his arms. Haley leaned over kissing him. He kissed her back.

The crowd erupted in applause as the now married couple walked back down the aisle hand and hand.

…

Sometime Later

The reception was full to the max of food, music, and family and friends. It was being held in Karen's backyard. Which had been transported into a stunning set up that was colorful and gave off nothing but positivity.

Nathan and Haley had their first dance to the song – _Once in a lifetime._ Under a dark sky with the moon and stars shining brightly. The love and happiness all over their faces.

Everyone else joined them. The party lasting hours into the next morning.

The couple were now on their honeymoon. Which would be lasting a few weeks. Haley smiled as she looked over at Nathan who had picked her up carrying her over the threshold. Putting her back down carefully.

Haley looked around the room. Taking notice of the candles that were made into a heart on the floor. The rose pedals that lead to the bed. And the song playing softly in the background.

"It's all for you. I love you so much." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms.

"I love you too. Our happy ending has finally begun." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

The couple took their time undressing and exploring each other. The wedding dress falls to the floor. As Nathan picks her up and lays her down on bed carefully.

Smiling as he looked down at her. "My wife is so gorgeous." He said.

Haley looked back at him. With a smile. "My husband is too damn sexy. I get you all to myself which means neither of us are leaving this bed until we have no other choice. You are everything I've waited my life for." Haley said. Pulling him closer to her. As he reconnected their lips. Closing the gap between them.

The couple spent the remainder of the night relishing in the love, joy, and connection they shared.

…

Weeks Later

After taking a few days to get reacquainted. Nathan and Haley began house hunting. Which took a few days they ended up finding the perfect house. With space, color, an amazing backyard area. And plenty of rooms.

It was on the same street as Brooke and Lucas's home. Karen was a block away.

Days later the unpacking was done and Nathan and Haley had started to go back to work. Haley was at the studio as much as possible and Nathan was working every day at Karen's.

Skills and Bevin along with Mouth and Rachel visited the café and studio often checking in on their friends and filling them in on what was going on around town and in their lives.

Haley had finished and perfected her songs and had now put out an album. Which from what Peyton told her was doing really well. Haley was becoming a huge talent in Hollywood world for her singing. Which was bringing attention to her life in Tree Hill. Which was something she was grateful for and embraced.

Nathan and Haley made sure to carve out time for each other. No matter how busy their days got during the week.

It was closing time at Karen's café. Nathan had offered to take in any last-minute customers before his shift ended.

"Nathan Scott. How are you son.? It's been way too long since I've seen you." A voice said. Causing Nathan to turn around.

"Whitey. I had no idea you were back in town I thought you had moved to Florida." Nathan said. Walking over to him. Taking a seat in the empty chair across from him.

"I was but It's too damn hot out there plus I got real homesick and decided to move back. I've kept up with the gossip in town. Congratulations on your new marriage. I always knew you would find the happiness you deserved. Now tell me all about her." Whitey said. With a smile.

Nathan smiled back. Recalling everything that had gone on. From their reunion to the wedding. "

Now we're living life together here in Tree Hill. My mom well she's in a much more positive place. So that gives me a huge peace of mind. She calls Haley the daughter she never had. Things couldn't be going any better." Nathan said.

"I didn't just come by to catch up. I came to talk to you about an opportunity that I know about. Which is a leading position on a NBA basketball team." Whitey said. Looking up at him.

Nathan looked back at him in shock. "Whitey that would be a dream come true. But my past and all that happened. Would they still be open to letting me be a part of it if they knew?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, they know your story and all they care about is giving you a chance. Seeing the person, you've become in spite of your circumstances. Here is their number and a location. Go see them and don't worry about anything." Whitney said.

…


	18. Chapter 18

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swamps of the not quite, the not yet, and the not at all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real. It is possible. It is yours._

Weeks Later

Whitey was right. They knew everything and only focused on my love and talent for the game. By the end of our meeting they said the spot was mine. My jersey Number was 25. I was a Bobcat. I was in complete disbelief. This was actually happening. Both Haley and I were living out our most desired dreams.

The arena was packed everyone had found time to make it out and watch Nate play in his first game. I was so proud I could barely hold in my excitement. I'm officially a basketball wife. Being able to witness this feels surreal. Taylor is sitting next to me. Her face buried in her phone. Sports aren't her thing. But it still means a lot to me that she showed up. I feel even more grateful Quinn and Clay decided to join us. Quinn is 9 months pregnant and days overdue. The baby can be born any day now. Neither of them have time to really settle into the idea. Logan really keeps them busy.

Lucas, Brooke, Sam and her boyfriend Jack. Are on the other side of me.

The game has been going on for a few hours now. Nathan's made a lot of shots. He seems to be finding his way and place on the team. Which is one thing I can breathe easier about.

I've been trying to think about how to bring up the topic of children. It's something that I've always pictured for my future. And now that Nathan and I are married and blissfully happy. I think discussing the prospect of having a baby is the next step. Haley thought to herself. Smiling as she looked out at the court. Glancing over at Nathan.

The basketball game ending sometime later. Everyone meets over at the pizza place and have dinner and talk about the game. And what they have planned for the weekend.

The outing lasted until closing by then the sun had began to set. Nathan and Haley were the last people to walk out the door.

Nathan took hold of Haley's hand as they walked to the car.

Once they were inside. Nathan turned on the car. Haley messed around with the radio picking out a song. Turning up the volume.

Nathan put his hand on hers. She looked over at him. Smiling warmly.

"You did amazing babe. After all that's taken place you enjoy people celebrating you." Haley said.

"Thank you. And I will but what mattered to me the most was being able to share this moment with you. Your faith in me means so much. You are first priority Hales no matter what our future holds." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

Haley kissed him back. "Let's go home." Haley said. Laying her head on his shoulder.

Nathan pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive down the street.

Eventually the newlyweds arrived home. Nathan went in first and headed upstairs. "I'm going to go shower and then I'll meet you back down here." Nathan said. Looking over to Haley.

"Okay I'll see you then." Haley said. Watching him go up the stairs. Minutes later. Haley too went up the stairs and changed out of her clothes. Into a pink tank top and black shorts. Tying her hair in a ponytail. Walking back downstairs taking a seat on the couch.

Nathan came walking back down the stairs. In sweatpants and a grey t shirt. Sitting down next to Haley.

Haley looked up at him and started to speak.

"When I imagine myself in the future I see it with me doing my singing. You playing basketball. And the two of us raising a family. I want to be a mom. Hopefully sometime soon. What are your thoughts on having kids and being a father.?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked back at her. Looking down then away.

Haley put her hand in his. "Nate, I need you to be honest with me." Haley said. Looking to him.

"I don't want to have kids. I never have." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley felt her heart drop. "You would be an incredible father." Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

"You don't know that. And I don't want to hurt you. Because I see that this is what you want." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"I love you. And you love me. What more could I possibly need." Haley said. Looking back at him.

…

Hours Later

At 3:15 am Quinn gave birth to a son named Eric Evans. With Clay by her side.

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 19**

 _There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment who will you be? Will you let down your defenses and find solace in someone unexpected? Will you reach out? Will you face your greatest fears bravely or move forward with faith? Or will you succumb to the darkness in your soul?_

The next morning

"He's beautiful Quinnie." "How do you like being a big brother Logan.?" Haley asked smiling. Glancing over at her nephew.

"I love it. But Eric is too little to play with me. Momma and daddy said. When he gets bigger we're going to be best friends." Logan said. Looking over at his aunt.

Haley smiled. Looking to Quinn. "They're right siblings are best friends in the world you could have. Eric and you are very lucky to have each other." Haley said.

"I'm going to take him out and get something to eat let him run around a little. Thank you all for coming and meeting our little guy. You are all family to us. Aunts and uncles to the boys." Clay said. Looking to everyone who was in the room.

Quinn took his hand. Smiling over at him. "You two have fun. We'll be right here." Quinn said.

Clay leaned over kissing her. She kissed him back. He let go of her hand. And then left the hospital room. With Logan minutes later.

"He looks like the both of you. I'm really happy for you Quinn." Taylor said. Carefully handing back the sleeping infant to his mother.

"Thanks Tay. And Thank you too Hales. I know you skipped out on your first fan meet and greet just be here with us and it means so much to Clay and I." Quinn said. Looking up at her sister.

"It's no problem at all. There is no other place I would be. But with the four of you. Soak in every second of this Quinn. You're to be a wonderful mother. You finally found your place in the world and with Clay and the boys. Enjoy it." Haley said. Looking back at her.

The door to the Quinn's hospital room opened slowly. Everyone turned around and looked up.

"There's my Quinn. And that little boy must be my grandson." Jimmy said. With a smile. Walking over into where Quinn and the newborn were.

"Daddy you came." Quinn said. Hugging her dad with a bright smile.

"Of course, I did. He's a blessing. Deserving of all and every celebration." Jimmy said. Placing down the flowers and gift he bought on the table beside her.

"Would you like to hold him.?" Quinn asked. Looking up at her father.

"I would be honored too." Jimmy said. As he took a seat in one of the empty available chairs.

Quinn slowly handed over the baby to her dad.

"Eric Evans. This is your grandpa." Quinn said. Smiling.

…

The hospital nursery

"How adorable are these babies. Think about how cute our kids would be." Sam said. Smiling as she looked over at her boyfriend Jack.

Who took her hand in his. Leaning over kissing her.

"Samantha. You and Jack both are supposed to be on your way to school." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"We are on our way there. Tell momma I'm going to be late. See you then dad." Sam said. Waving to him. With a smile. As the teenagers went out the exit doors of the hospital.

Lucas smiled back at her. Refocusing his gaze at the endless amount of pink and blue sleeping, squirming, crying, babies. That just seemed to breathe life into the hospital in a way that Lucas had never understood.

"What does it mean to you. Being a dad.?" Nathan asked. Looking over at Lucas. Nathan had decided to give Haley some space and time alone with her sisters. Brooke and Peyton along with the other friends had visited and left already.

Lucas looked back at him. "It's not a feeling that you can describe. You just get overcome with this sense of protectiveness, admiration, and this love that you never experienced before in your life. It changes you and how you see you the world. Kids are innocent and see things in a way that adults don't. They love purely and believe in you and trust you. You want to become the best person you can be for them. When we adopted Sam years ago. Brooke was so prepared and jumped right in to role of being her mom. I was so afraid of not being enough or just being unable to be the kind of dad she deserved. In time I realized you can't possibly know the kind of parent you're going to be until you become one. And then you and life as you knew it changes forever." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"Why brought on that question.?" Lucas asked.

"Haley wants to have kids." Nathan said.

"That's amazing. You two would be great parents. Brooke will want to throw Haley a baby shower just make Haley knows no expensive will be spared. And we will give you any advice and help you may need." Lucas said.

"I told her I didn't want kids. And now I feel bad for being so honest because I think I really crushed her dreams." "I never saw myself as a dad you know that. Between my mom and the issues, she deals with on a daily basis because of what happened in our past." "And Dan existing. I can't picture myself passing down all that horrible, evil, darkness. To an innocent kid who had no control over who their parents were. It would be a mistake." Nathan said. Looking to Lucas.

"Your nothing like Dan. Actually, you're the complete opposite. You would be the dad you should have had. You know what not to do. And love Haley the two of you are a team. Which is so important when raising a family. I think you've had this guilt around Dan's death for a long time now. And you need to find a way to make peace with it. Because this life you have now is worth living in the present for. Your married to the woman you love. You're doing your dream job. Let yourself have the family you've wanted for so long." Lucas said. Looking back at Nathan.

…

Hours Later

Lydia smiled as she opened the file. Reading the name on the label. _Nathan Royal Scott._ She began to flip through the papers inside. _Teenager charged with death of his father._

 _The town abuzz with the reveal of instead of life in prison the young man was given a plea deal._

 _Nathan's mother speaks on the behalf of her son._ Lydia reads the statement that Deb had made. Shaking her head at the woman's want for privacy.

She then begins to dig into another folder she found. With the name Deborah Scott on the front. She opens it and starts to read. Her eyes going wide at the information she takes in.

 _The imprisonment of her son. Has taken a great toll on the emotional and mental health of Mrs. Scott._

 _She is a recluse. She spends her days and nights locked into the guilt and shame she feels. Her son has expressed his concern for his mother and wellbeing. Their main communication is the phone calls they have once a week._

 _She has attempted to take her own life multiple times. She has problems with her memory. She attempted to cover for her son saying it was her who caused the death of her husband._

 _Nathan later confirming there was no truth to her confession._

 _When speaking about his father. Nathan lacks emotion and can barely make eye contact._

" _You want to admit it. I killed him. I shot him and I'm glad he's dead. I would do it again if I had too. He was nothing like the person you all thought he was. I hate him with every breath I take. He's going to burn in hell. And I couldn't care less." Nathan said._

It was then that Lydia's mind began to formulate a plan. To rid her daughter of Nathan Scott once and for all.

…

"Today was such a joyful day. Seeing the four of them together as a family was too beautiful to describe." Haley said. Looking over at Nathan.

"I know I'm really glad I came with you. It was really nice seeing you so happy. You were so good with Eric when you held him he didn't cry at all." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"He's probably used to my voice. Quinn, Tay, and I spend so much time together. The cutest part was seeing Logan hold and talk to Eric. That probably was my favorite part of today." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"I'm going to be going away tomorrow for a few hours. I need to make peace with my past and I have to do it alone." Nathan said.

Haley put her hand in his. "Okay you do that and then come home and we talk or just sit here together and I can just support you in any way you need." Haley said. Looking into eyes.

"I love you." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I love you too Nate." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Bringing her closer to him.

Haley broke the kiss. "You coming to bed.?" Haley asked.

"Yea I'll be right in there." Nathan said. Smiling up at her.

"I'll be waiting." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him. As she got off the couch and went into their bedroom.

Nathan waited until he heard the door close to get out the bag he had been hiding. Placing it beside him. While waiting for Haley and with Lucas's words in his head. Nathan left the hospital and returned back to the house. With this bag of stuff in his hand.

He looked through it once more before putting it away again. And then joined Haley in their room.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 20**

 _Sometimes I wonder if anything's absolute anymore. Is There still right and wrong? Good and bad? Truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable, left to interpretation, grey. Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, cause we're faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes things simply catch up to us._

The next day

Closing the door behind her. Deb looked up and walked into the living room. With a smile on her face. "It's a shame we're just meeting now. Can I get you something to eat or drink.?" Deb asked. As she took a seat in the arm chair across from the other person.

"Nothing. I'm alright. We would have met sooner but I live in the city and haven't been in Tree Hill since the wedding." The person said. Looking back at Deb.

"That wedding was one of the best I have ever been too. My view is pretty favored considering I was the mother of the groom. Lydia James. So that would make you Haley, Quinn, and Taylor's mother." Deb said. Looking up at Lydia.

"You are correct. My girls don't always make the right choices or live the way me and their father would want for them. Between Haley and Quinn. I feel pulled in every direction. Then there's Taylor she's always been our most difficult child. I didn't come all the way here to complain and talk about my family. I actually came here to inquire about yours." Lydia said. Directing her gaze up at Deb.

"Haley, Quinn, and Taylor are strong, resourceful, incredible women. Who I feel truly lucky to have as a part of my family. Especially Haley who has been the greatest blessing to my boy Nathan. You and your husband should be filled with nothing but pride when it comes to them. There isn't much to say about my family. It's really just been Nathan and I since my husband's death which was years ago. It was the most difficult time for the both of us." Deb said. Looking back at Lydia.

Lydia's smile fading as she began to speak. "I would imagine Nathan being charged with the murder of his father and then being taken to jail probably was devastating pair than with the grief and the shock of your husband being gone you must have been a wreck." Lydia said.

Deb took a breath. Looking back at her. "I managed with the support of loved ones. I don't see why your bringing this up. What does any of what me and my son have gone through has to do with you.?" Deb asked. Feeling with sudden wave of protection.

"I've just gained some information and wonder if there is more to the story than what you and Nathan allowed the media to know. I mean a son isn't just going to gun down his father with his mother so close by. I thought to myself something had to of triggered such an outburst of rage. Maybe they had been fighting or his father had threatened to kick him out or he just needed his father out of the way. I mean the picture the media painted he gained such sympathy and I don't understand it. He's a murderer. A monster. He's everything his father wanted him to become which is nothing.!" Lydia exclaimed.

"You don't know anything. How pathetic and desperate are you! digging around for scraps in me and my son's past for reasons I have yet to understand he was a boy pushed to his very limit. Days, months, years. My husband put on a show for this entire town. The business and family man. Reality was darker than you could ever process. He made every single second worse than the last. He enjoyed watching the destruction and death of our souls and spirits. My sweet boy deserved better he was tortured after everything happened. So, don't you ever compare my son to that waste of air again. Deb yelled. Staring back at her.

Lydia smiled as she got up. "Why didn't I put it together before your hands aren't clean are they Deb.? You've been riddled with guilt because you killed him didn't you! What kind of mother are you.?" Lydia yelled back at her.

Deb stepped back feeling exposed. "Get out of my house Now! "Before I call the police!" She exclaimed.

"No need to be so hostile Deb. We are family after all. I'll see myself out." Lydia said. With a large smile on her face. While she walked out of Deb's home.

Deb paced back and forth. Her heart racing as her mind got rushed with memories. She began to walk back up the stairs to her bedroom. Her steps slow as emotion overtook her.

Her hands shaking as she reached her room. Turning the knob and walking inside. Closing the door behind her.

" _You think you would have any of this without me! Marrying you was the biggest mistake I ever made and trust me I regret it every day of my life!" Dan exclaimed._

" _Do you bother cooking this food! Just throw it in the trash. And make me something edible!" He yelled. Slamming his fists on the table._

" _Why the hell are you going dressed like this. Change now!"_

His voice echoed in her mind. His face appeared in front of her. Causing her to jump. "Leave me alone!" Deb yelled. Her voice breaking as she fell to the floor. Tears falling from her eyes.

…

Hours Later

"Jimmy, I don't see why you bother making the trip lately to go see that baby. That man and his child will never belong in the James family or this home for that matter." "It's exhausting having to play along in order to keep up appearances." Lydia said. Looking up at him.

"It would be nice and a welcomed change if you actually came with me and joined in on the family outings and activities. Quinn and Haley are in the happiest place I've seen them in a long time. I love you but I'm getting tired of your negativity and if you don't at least try and warm up to the changes in our family than things between us are going to suffer." Jimmy said. Looking back at her.

"Meaning what exactly.?" Lydia asked.

"A divorce." Jimmy said. Looking back at her.

…

Nathan/Haley's house

"Can I open my eyes now.?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Yes, open them." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

Haley uncovered her eyes. And looked around.

The couple was down the hallway in one of the 3 spare rooms they had.

Haley looked around and saw the room that was once white is now a light yellow. And usually empty was now full of different things. A changing table, crib, dresser, bookcase. With a rocking chair by the window.

"Nate what is all of this about.?" Haley asked.

It was then that he revealed the bag he had hidden away. Handing it to her.

"Open it." Nathan said. Looking to her.

Haley opened the bag and started going through it. A onesie with the words _I love my mommy_ in bright letters, a noise machine, parenting books, a pair of tiny baby shoes. Haley put the bag down and looked up at him with a smile.

Nathan took her in his arms as he spoke. "I'm in love with you Haley James Scott and I was convinced that having kids and becoming a father was the last thing I wanted. Which has everything do with the life I lived before we met. But because of you I have so much to look forward too and I know that you will be the greatest mother to our child. And we have gone through a lot together none of it has changed how strong our love and connection is. I cannot picture the remainder of our life together without having the experience of being a parent with you." "Let's have a baby." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"Nate are you sure.?" Haley asked.

Nathan took her hand in his and they walked through the hallway into their bedroom.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be any more romantic." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"Tonight, is the start of the most life changing journey of our lives. I love you so much." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms. Leaning over kissing her.

"I love you too. More than I thought it was possible to love someone." Haley said. Kissing him back. Reaching for his shirt taking it off of him. Tossing it to the floor.

Nathan takes off the top she's wearing. Picking her up as she wraps her legs around him. He carries her over to their bed. Laying her down slowly. Smiling up at her. While she pulled him down to her.

He reconnected their lips. Closing the gap between them.

Haley pulls the covers over them. As the two begin to lose themselves in each other. Letting their love guide the way.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you my readers. I look forward to your reviews. We all hate Lydia. But this time has she gone too far going after Deb.? The after effects of Lydia's actions will touch more lives than her own.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 21**

 _"Maybe you block things out because you're afraid if you face the truth, it could hurt the other people you love."_

In the morning

Nathan smiled at the sight of Haley. She leaned over kissing him.

"Do you think we made a baby.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

"We might of if we didn't. There are many more nights like last night to look forward too." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms.

"Now I can't think of a better reason to have a sleepless night." Haley said. Smiling. Kissing him again.

"Breakfast, Mornings like this make me want to just shut out the rest of the world. And to think in a matter of months we'll have a beautiful baby in our arms. Do you want a boy or a girl.?" Haley asked.

"A girl. Who is as smart, beautiful, and full of life like her mom." Nathan said. Looking back at Haley.

"I could picture us with a little girl. I want a boy. A son who you can teach basketball too, and go camping with. And show him what it means to be a good person and a strong man someday. Whether we have a son or a daughter. Our child will be created from pure love." Haley said. Looking to him.

"Do you want to shower first or can I.?" Nathan asked. As he got out of bed putting back on his sweatpants.

Haley getting out of bed and putting on his t shirt.

Taking his hand in hers. "Let's save on time, water, and just shower together." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him. Letting go of his hand. While she walked into the bathroom. Which was steps away.

He turned around watching her walk inside the room. Going in after her. Turning on the water as the mirror and glass door of the shower started to become steamed.

Haley pulled him closer to her. He reached for the t-shirt she had on throwing it off. As he began kissing her.

She broke the kiss getting into the shower. He got in with her minutes later. Shutting the door behind them.

….

"I'm off to the store to get some gifts for Eric and Logan. And a delayed wedding gift for Clay and Quinn since we weren't involved when it was actually happening and I'm getting a wedding gift for Nathan and Haley. Would you like to come along I know Quinn would like to see you and Logan is such a joy to be around. You would know that if you took the time to get to know the boy. It's been such a mistake not being involved with our girls. I'm not going to ever put distance between myself and them again." Jimmy said. Looking up at Lydia.

"You enjoy your time there. They made their decisions going against everything we've taught them and what I believe. For what. Momentary happiness. Neither of those men will ever be able give our daughters the lifestyle and sense of status and importance we gave them their entire lives. The people making the mistakes here are the three of them. Haley especially Nathan Scott will be her downfall. I can't bare to watch. I'm staying here in New York." Lydia said.

"Fine you do that. And I will no longer fill you on how my days in Tree Hill go because it's clear that you only care about yourself. And I'm too exhausted to keep trying to change you or make you see a different way of life."

"And what they provide to them is love. The kind that comes without condition. Something I'm starting to wonder if you've forgotten about. I love you so much. We've built this life together and had this beautiful family. And yet it seems as if you would alright without them or me." Jimmy said. Looking to her.

Lydia looked up at him. "You're right I don't love you. You need me I don't need you." Lydia said. Looking back at him.

…

Haley got out of Nathan's arms. The couple was enjoying a quiet day at home since they were free from work. Sitting on the couch watching movies. Nathan got up and went to answer the knocking at door. Opening it slowly.

" Hey Luke. What's up.?" Nathan asked with a smile.

Lucas walked inside the home. Looking over at Haley.

"We need to talk Nate." Lucas said. Looking up at his brother.

"Okay let's go sit down." Nathan said. Looking back at Lucas.

The brothers got out of the entry way and walked into the living room. Taking seats next to each other. Lucas looked away and took a breath. Before he looked back at Nathan.

"Luke what is it. Just tell me what's going on." Nathan said. Suddenly feeling nervous.

"You know how my mom and your mom have breakfast together a couple times a week. It's something they both look forward to. It was my mom's turn to go over and make breakfast for the both of them. So, she drove over to Deb's house and walked inside. With the key she had and expected to see her in the kitchen or the living room. But she didn't and called out to her.

After doing that for a while and not hearing anything she went up the stairs and through the hallway. Then opened the door to her room and walked inside and called out to her again.

It was quiet. She walked over to the bed and saw her laying there. Thinking she had just been asleep all this time. She put her hand on her shoulder and started to try and wake her up. It wasn't working. That's when she started to panic and kept calling out to her. She calmed down and checked for her pulse and didn't find one." Lucas said.

"I don't understand what your trying to say." Nathan said. The thoughts in his mind beginning to spin.

"Your mom died Nate." Lucas said. Trying to control his emotion.

….

 **Author's Note:** Brace yourselves. Emotional chapter ahead. There is more to the this. Love you all your support means everything. Review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 22**

 _As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. Then gradually time awakened again and moved sluggishly on._

 _Flashback_

 _The sky was dark and neighborhood was quiet. People were either fast asleep or putting their kids to bed. But inside this house it was far from peaceful. A night without the yelling or the sound of her crying echoing from their walls to mine. Was more than I could take. For as long as I could remember my mom and I took care of each other. Whatever my father dished out that day for any reason we got through it because we had each other. I remember the first time I saw my father for the monster that he was._

 _I was 4 and they were getting ready to go to this fancy event and he was dressed in this suit and my mom was dressed in this long sparkling dress. I looked up at her and was just amazed._

" _You look beautiful momma." I saw the smile that came across her face and felt proud of myself that I was able to make her happy._

" _Thank you, my sweet boy." She said. Pulling me into a tight hug._

" _Enough of that. Let's get going." Dan said. As he walked further into the room._

" _What are you wearing! That is not the dress I picked out for you. For god sake Deb these are important people!." He exclaimed. Staring straight at her._

" _Daddy. I think momma looks nice. Why don't you think she thinks pretty.?" I asked innocently. Honestly curious at the harsh tone in my dad's voice._

 _He looked back at me. "Go to your room Nathan!" he said. His voice booming._

 _My mom had put her hand on his attempting to calm him._

 _And I jumped as I saw his hand go across her face._

 _The look on his face was one I had never seen._

" _Not in front of Nathan. Dan please." My mom said. Her voice soft and shaken._

 _I felt her hand o my back. She looked over at me._

" _It's okay baby you go to your room. Momma's alright." She had said. Her voice and look in her eyes. Reassuring me. I left their room shortly after._

 _Going into the hallway. Walking into my room. Closing the door behind me. Sitting on my bed. Putting my hands over my ears. As I began to the back and forth of their voices._

 _In the morning my mom made me breakfast and didn't mention the events of the previous night. We sat at the table in silence._

 _It wasn't until I got home later that day. Walking into their room. My father gone at work. To see my mother, jump up at my presence. She was covered in bruises and cuts._

 _My eyes went wide. As I ran over to her._

" _Momma what happened.?" I questioned. Looking up at her._

" _Nothing. It was an accident." She had told me._

 _I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Like she had done the night before._

 _I knew she was lying. My dad had done this. I truly thought my love for her would be enough to help her survive this nightmare that was our life._

"No, she's not. Your lying to me.! Nathan exclaimed. Getting off the couch walking away from Lucas.

Lucas walked over to him. Putting his hand on his shoulder.

Nathan shrugged his touch away. "I'm not lying to you Nate. It's true. I'm sorry. I came here to tell you and so we could go to the hospital together and get the chance to see her and say goodbye." Lucas said. Emotion in his voice.

"She was fine. Doing so much better. I talked to her just yesterday. I don't believe you. She was going to be okay. After everything we went through. We had gotten to the other side." Nathan said. looking away.

"Nate come with me. You and Haley both." Lucas said. Looking up at his brother. Feeling helpless to the pain, shock, and anguish. His brother was feeling.

Haley got up and put Nathan's hand in hers. "We should go. You need to see her and talk to her. It won't be real to you until you do. And I will be there for you every step of the way. We're here for you Nate with anything you need." Haley said. Looking up at him.

He let go of her hand and looked straight ahead. "I'll go but only to prove that she's going to be okay. She's been hurt before that's all this is I know it." Nathan said.

Lucas looked to Haley. She nodded to him. Feeling tears and emotion well up inside her. Her heart ached. She had grown to love and admire Deb.

They walked out the front door leaving the home and got into the car.

Lucas drove slowly. Haley left the radio off. Nathan stared out the window with his head back. The drive to the hospital didn't take long. The got out the car after Lucas was able to find a close parking space. And went through the double doors together.

Nathan avoided the gaze of hospital workers and patients. Lucas lead the couple out of the entry way through the number of hallways until they reached the front door of Deb's hospital room.

"Nathan sweetheart I'm so sorry." Karen said. Wrapping her arms around him. None of this made sense to any of them. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You can go in whenever you're ready. We can wait out here for you until you're done." Lucas said. Looking to Nathan.

"You can go it won't be needed. This was a mistake. I know it." Nathan said.

Lucas turned to Haley. "We'll be in the waiting room." Lucas said.

Haley nodded her head. Expressing her condolences to them. Before she turned her attention back to Nathan.

Lucas, Brook, and Karen. Left the entry way of the hospital room went back through the hallway and took seats next to each other in the living room.

Haley walked over to Nathan. Putting her arms around her. "She loved you so much. That love and connection will never leave you." Haley said. Letting him go from her arms.

Nathan walked to the door and opened it. Going inside the room. The door closing behind him. He walked further into the room. And there on the bed was Deb. She looked the same way she always had. Except her eyes her shut.

Nathan walked over to her. Sitting down in the chair beside her bed. Taking her hand in his. Feeling taken aback at the warmth of her hands.

"Momma. I'm sorry. I should have been there. You protected me always. You rest now. I love you." Nathan said. His voice breaking. Tears falling from his eyes.

He didn't know how he would leave her here. Living in a world where without her with him was something he couldn't fathom.

Time went by and he stayed in the same place he was in. Haley had walked into the room. At some point and took his hand.

"Nate, we have to go now." Haley said. Wiping tears from her eyes.

"I can't leave her." Nathan said. Looking back at Haley. Emotion thick in his voice.

"I'll help you. We'll take it a step at a time." Haley said.

Nathan got up. And walked out of the room with Haley by his side.

The couple arrived home sometime later. Haley turned to Nathan.

"What can I do for you. What do you need.?" Haley asked.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"I could sit here and we could just not talk. I really don't want to leave you alone right now." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"You asked me what I wanted and that's to be by myself. Can't you stop thinking about what you want and just leave me alone." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley looked to him. Feeling taken aback. All she wanted was to be there for him and but that isn't what he wanted.

"Alright. I'll be in our room. I love you." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

Nathan broke free from her embrace and left the room. Going into the backyard closing the door behind him.

Haley took a breath and got out of the living room and went up the stairs. Going through the hallway and into their bedroom. Closing the door behind her.

…

Nathan sat in the patio chair looking out at the neighborhood for hours. The sky and stars looming above him. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore got up and out of the chair. Went into the driveway and got into his car. And began to drive. His heart was heavy. His eyes burned with unshed tears. He reached his destination and got out of the car. And walked until he was right in front of it.

He looked up his eyes scanning the words in front of him.

 _Here Lies Dan Scott_

 _Beloved Husband and devoted Father._

…

 **Author's Note:** Nathan is devastated. Lost. Angry. And in need of answers. Review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 23**

 _'Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away.. and in the end.. there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometime we lose them there again.'"_

That feeling he felt when he was here last rose again. Anger and frustration. He hated the fact that he had any part of him. As he grew up he saw his father's reflection looking back at him. He couldn't escape him no matter how hard he tried. Now he had lost his mother. She had always been haunted and tortured. Unable to break away from his clutches. Even died Dan still controlled them.

Nathan looked up. Staring straight at the tombstone. "Are you happy now. You broke her down so much for so long that she couldn't find the strength anymore. You took everything from me. I hate you so much." Nathan said. Grabbing the family picture that had been placed there.

Smashing it to the ground. Watching the glass shatter. He then walked away and got back into his car.

Days Later

The funeral

The chairs were all filled. The flowers were blue. The minister spoke. The sound of crying was heard throughout the ceremony. Everyone wore black. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It hurt to breathe. I just needed to get out of here. It was such a blur. People spoke told stories and somehow time slowly passed by. Eventually it was over. And then there was nothing. Memories of our life began to hit me. There was nothing I could do to prepare myself. The night everything happened. Overcame me.

 _There was so much yelling and crying. This had been going on for hours. This time was different. He was sent over the edge over one thing or other. I walked out of my room._

" _Leave her alone!" I yelled at him. Running over to where my mom was._

" _Nathan. Go to your room!" My mom had said. Tears falling from eyes._

" _No this is the end. We are leaving!" I yelled at him._

 _It was then that he let go of my mother. And grabbed me. His eyes dark. "Neither of you are going anywhere!" He yelled back at her. His hands grabbing tightly around my neck. My attempts at getting him off of me. Failing at every try._

" _Stop it Dan! Get off of him! Please!" I heard my mom scream._

 _I was fighting to stay awake. Going in and out of consciousness._

" _No divorce is happening. The last thing I need is for the entire neighborhood to know our family business!" "He wants to involve himself in matters that have nothing to do with him than he has to pay for it! Dan yelled._

" _He's all that I have. You have everything. Don't do this!" My mom yelled back at him._

 _It happened so quickly and unexpectedly the gun went off. Twice. My father fell to the floor._

 _My mother's hands were shaking. As she paced around room._

" _What have I have done!." She exclaimed._

 _I got up slowly. She wrapped her arms around me._

" _Are you okay.?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

" _I'm alright. I'm just worried about you." I told her._

 _Seeing the panicked expression on her face._

 _I kneeled down and checked his pulse. "He's dead." I said. Looking back at her._

" _I can't breathe. I didn't know what else to do." "He was going to kill you." She said. With tears falling from her eyes._

" _Momma listen to me call 911." I told her. Grabbing the gun from her hands._

" _When the police get here. We are going to say that I shot and killed him." I said. Looking into her eyes._

…

I was the last person to leave.

I made my way back over to the parking lot and got back into the car.

Turning over Haley putting her hand on mine. "I think the beach is just the place to go. We can have some privacy. Watch the waves. Go for a walk along the boardwalk." Haley said. As she started the car and drove.

The ride was quiet it took time to get there. And to our surprise it was almost empty. Which was a relief the last either of us were looking for was a crowd.

We got out of the car and started walking along the waves.

"It was a beautiful service she would have loved the stories everyone told." Haley said. Looking up at me.

We spent some more time at the beach. Until the sun began to set.

"You go on home. I'll stay here for a while longer." I told her.

"I thought we were supposed to spend this day together. Celebrating and remembering your mom." Haley said. Looking back at me. With a look of hurt on her face.

"I never asked you to take me here. I would of much rather of just gone home! Stop trying to prove that your mom was wrong and that I'm worth the effort and time eventually you'll see it this was the worse decision you could have made!" Nathan exclaimed.

Unshed tears burning her eyes. "And what decision would that be.?" she asked. Staring up at me.

"Marrying me. You're going to be cleaning up my disasters for the rest of your life. Go find Chris Keller I'm sure he would be more than happy to console you." Nathan said. Turning away from her.

"All I've done since this has happened is try to be here for you. Believe it or not Nathan I loved Deb too and miss her. You haven't given any thought to me and my feelings. You want to be alone so badly than go right ahead." Haley yelled back at him.

Walking off the boardwalk and into the parking lot. Getting into the car and driving back to Tree Hill. Without him.

Nathan walked off the boardwalk and went into the restaurant. Taking a seat at the bar where he ordered his first drink of the night.

…

"It's such a shame. No one saw her death coming. We may have missed the service but we're here now these flowers were a good choice." Jimmy said. Looking over at Lydia.

"It's the least we can do. I've never cared for small towns or the people who lived in them. I won't be long." Lydia said.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car." Jimmy said. As he walked away.

Once Jimmy was back in the car with the doors closed.

Lydia turned to the gravestone. Placing down the flowers.

"Poor Deb. All that sadness and hurt finally caught with you. What a shame. But let's be honest we're all better off without you especially me. I'm just waiting for that call from my daughter. Telling me that I was right. And Nathan was no one she should have bothered with in the first place. You just lost count of those pills and found the alcohol to wash it down. Don't worry It'll be our secret." Lydia said.

Smiling as she walked away from the gravestone. Getting back into the car with Jimmy. The couple driving away shortly after.

…

 **Author's Note: Evil takes a special form in Lydia. Naley is really going through it right now. So much revealed in this chapter. Make sure you read it carefully. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 24**

 _'He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream, and he sometimes wondered whose it was, and whether they were enjoying it.'"_

In the morning

There were bottles of alcohol all over the floor. Random people were asleep or passed out in both directions. Opening his eyes, he quickly shielded his gaze from the bright sun. Getting up slowly his head throbbing and eyes aching from a lack of sleep. The ground spun as he walked over to one of the plastic colorful chairs that had been flipped upside down. Turning it around he took a seat and tried to recall what had taken place. The outburst with Haley. Finding his way to this late-night restaurant that served him as much alcohol as he wanted. After he recall the rest of the night. He turned around feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew the party guy you used to be was still in there." The woman said. Smiling up at him.

"Ivey what happened last night.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at her.

She took a seat next to him and spoke. "We drank, partied, had fun." She said. Looking back at him.

"Nothing else are you sure about that.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at her.

"Yes, trust me a lot could of happened between us but even with all the very drunk, half naked people that were around especially the women who were practically falling over each other to get to you. You didn't give into them. That wife of yours must be worth something. Because the Nathan I knew would have done everything and not bothered to care who he hurt or what the consequences are. Let's get some food and then you go home." "I heard about your mom. We all loved her and were just sick to know that she was gone." Ivey said. Looking up at him.

"Thanks." Nathan said. Looking out at the view in front of him.

"I'm paying so get whatever you want." Ivey said. Getting off the chair.

Nathan got off the chair he was sitting on and walked beside her.

The two going into the nearest food stand.

…

Haley looked up. Smiling as she grabbed a mug of hot coffee.

"He's hurt and grieving and your dealing with your own grief while trying to help him it would be a lot for any couple adding stress and distance to your new marriage. But what I know is that up until this point the both of you have completely relied on each other and your love. To get through anything that was thrown your way. This time shouldn't be any different. He lashed out because he knew that you could take it and that you wouldn't stop loving him. Just trust the relationship you have built and know that this is exactly what they mean when they say for better or worse. It's easy to be in love and with someone when things are easy. When times like this happen and you are struggling to figure out what direction to go in and whether the other person is by your side or are you getting through this alone. Is when you are truly tested. Knowing you and having the opportunity to know Nathan. I have no doubt in my mind that you both will be okay." Quinn said. Looking up at Haley.

Haley put down her coffee cup. Then leaned over and hugged her sister.

"Thank you, Quinn. For listening, your thoughts, and letting me spend the night. I really appreciate it. Especially with you being busy taking care of Logan and Eric." Haley said.

Quinn smiled hugging her back. Letting her free from her arms. "Don't think another second about it. We're family. That includes Nathan. You make sure he knows that." Quinn said. Looking back at her.

"I will say goodbye to the boys for me. I'm going to go home and wait for Nathan. I'll keep you posted on what happens." Haley said. Getting off the couch and walking out the front door of the Evans home.

Getting back into her car she turned on the radio. Keeping the volume low as she drove slowly eventually making it back to their home. Parking the car in the driveway.

Turning off and getting out of her car. Walking up the stairs and opening the door to the home slowly. Looking up to see Nathan staring back at her.

"Nate how are you.?" Haley asked. Closing the door behind her.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. I don't know what to do or say. How to act what to tell people. I'm so lost and upset. I don't understand why this happened." Nathan said. With emotion in his voice.

Haley wrapped her arms around him. "I love you. We are going to get through this. I'm not going anywhere." "Let's just be together." Haley said.

Taking her hand in his. The couple walking out of the entry room and going into the living room. Sitting next to each other.

The two held each other. Nathan looked up at her. "I can't let go of this guilt. I knew how difficult the entire situation had been for her and yet the minute I step back into town I move in with her. Involving her all over again. I should have just left her alone and let her think I was still in jail. If I had she wouldn't have gotten back into everything and she would have been alive now." Nathan said. Emotion thick in his voice.

Haley looked up at him. "She was so happy to have you back in her life. She was heartbroken knowing your life had been stopped. You were the greatest thing to have happened to her. She said she wouldn't have gotten through any of it without you. So, don't turn the chance at reconnection the both of you were given into regret. Every second you spent with her mattered and meant so much." Haley said.

"I thanked her for raising a good son who ended up being man of my dreams. She hugged me and said, "Thank you for making both your hearts whole again." Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

Nathan looked up at her. Putting his hand on her face. "I love you too. You are the only reason I'm able to put one foot in front of the other." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her gently.

Haley kissed him. Pulling him closer to her. The gap between them nonexistent. As they got off the couch.

Nathan taking her in his arms. Haley placing kisses all over him.

The couple began to go up the stairs together.

Hearing knocking at the front door. Pulls them apart.

Haley fixes her clothing and runs her hands through her hair. Nathan collecting himself. While Haley went and opened the front door. Nathan went beside her. Holding her hand in his.

Haley looked up with an expression of surprise coming over her face.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. You must be a disaster." The voice said. Taking Haley in their arms.

"And Nathan there are no words." Lydia said. Hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Lydia." Nathan said. Feeling uncomfortable by the affection.

…


	25. Chapter 25

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 25**

 _"There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment, you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on path? Will others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be haunted by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or simply give up."_

Haley looked up at the exchange between them and felt taken off guard. "Mom what are you doing here.? are you alone.? Where's dad.?" Haley asked. Over to them.

"Your dad had business to take care of in New York and we just got back from dropping off Quinn's wedding present and I'm here to give you yours." Lydia said. With a bright smile on her face. Handing Haley a small bag.

"Thank you but with everything Nathan is dealing with. We just aren't in the mood for visitors. I'm sure you could understand that." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"I could but to be honest I really just wanted the opportunity to check in with you sweetheart it's been awhile since we've talked." Lydia said. Looking up at her daughter.

"My main focus since everything happened has been my husband. Which shouldn't come as a surprise especially to you." Haley said. Looking back at her mother.

Nathan put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You and your mom talk. I'll give you two some space." Nathan said. Looking to Haley.

"You would really not mind it. I know we were in the middle of our own conversation before she got here. I wouldn't be long." Haley said.

"You enjoy your time with your mom. I know how important that is. I would give anything to be able to see and talk to my mom again. Thank you for coming by and the gift Lydia." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"You're welcome. Your mother was one of a kind. I hope she's at peace." Lydia said. Looking back at him.

Nathan walked out of the living room and went out the front door. Sitting down on the steps. As he looked out at the neighborhood.

His mom's house was now a museum for him. He hadn't stepped foot in there since the last time he saw her. He knew that he couldn't just keep it stuck in the state it was in. Her things, their memories. All wrapped up so tightly in the home. Selling it was a decision he couldn't make. Eventually Nathan knew that he would have to go back there and go through the house. But wouldn't happen yet. It was too soon. He was barely holding himself together. At some point he would be ready.

Until then his focus was not letting the guilt, anger, and pain. Pull him back into the dark place he had gone too when he was in jail. His life was different now his mother would want him to not let her death put a stop to his life. If anything, she would demand he make the most out of his time that much more.

…

"Considering how we left things. I didn't expect to see you. I thought I made my feelings clear. Objecting to my wedding causing this huge scene on the happiest day of my life. How could you stand to show your face in this town especially in our home after what you did.?" Haley questioned. Looking up at Lydia.

"Everything I've done is to protect you. We both said things. I made the decision to voice my feelings in a way that resulted in damaging the relationship we had and that is something I regret because you are my daughter and I love you. Hasn't Nathan losing his mother in such an untimely way make you want to repair things between us. Or at the very least keep the lines of communication open. I've missed being a part of your life and your sisters." Lydia said. Looking back at Haley.

"Why the sudden interest in getting into our lives now.? It's been months things have happened so much has gone on and you've missed out on it because you can't get passed your judgement and refusal to accept the lives we've chosen. Dad has and continues to make the effort and honestly, I can't and don't trust you. Nathan is in a vulnerable state right now and he needs me. The last thing I need is for you to come back and somehow cause unnecessary drama and pain. If Quinn and Taylor are open to allowing you access to their lives then I'll support them. As for Nathan and I that isn't an option." Haley said. Crossing her arms against her chest.

"You've done it again. Chosen him over your family. I shouldn't be surprised it's been that way ever since you met him. You tie yourself to him attempting to make up for the lack of everything he had in his life. At some point you're going to get tired of having to always be saving him. By then who knows what shambles he will have turned your life into. It is not your job to make up for the fact that he had nothing in his life of substance but that mess of a mother. I mean the way the media is talking about her is as if she was this perfect without fault parent when in reality. She couldn't think past her own thoughts and actions to stay alive for her son." Lydia exclaimed.

"Get the hell out of our home.! I never want to see you again. As far as I'm concerned. I have no mother. Goodbye Lydia." Haley yelled back. Turning from her.

Hearing the footsteps of Lydia walk away from her then the opening and closing of the front door.

Nathan looked up at her. "Were you and Haley able to fix things between you.?" Nathan asked.

Lydia turned her head. Looking back at Nathan.

"If you had the time I would love to get the chance to talk to you. And give myself the opportunity to learn more about who you are." Lydia suggested. Looking up at Nathan.

"Sure. I would be open to that." Nathan said. Getting off the steps. As he headed to the driveway then into his car. Lydia taking a seat next to him.

…

"It must be true what they say. All the decent guys are either married, in relationships, or are way out of my league. Who you are.?" Taylor said. As she put down her second glass filled to the rim with the drink she had chosen.

"Antwan Taylor. Why are you all by yourself.?" He asked. Looking up at her.

"Because I'm a magnet for men who don't know what they want or who they are. So that's as much as you're getting out of me." she said. Looking back at him.

"What's your name.?" he asked. Looking to her.

"Taylor James." she said. Smiling up at him.

…

 **Author's Note: I hear you readers. And look over every review and truly take them into consideration with my stories. Thank you for the ongoing support. As always Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 26**

 _'There seems to be a kind of order in the universe…in the movement of the stars and the turning of the Earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own right and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own.'"_

"Is everything okay.?" Lydia said. Looking over at him. Noticing the lack of movement in the car.

Nathan looked back at her. His car keys staying tucked away in his pocket. "I heard everything you said to Haley in regard to me and my mother." Nathan said.

Lydia attempted to save herself. "I'm sure you misheard me." she said.

"This isn't happening. For someone who never met her. Actually, you went out of your way to avoid the both of us. Yet you seem to have this clear vision of her and a sudden interest in forming this new relationship with Haley. Using my mother's death as a spring board. I don't know what your trying to do. And the game your attempting to win. But what I do know is that coming in and out of Haley's life leaving nothing expect hurt and emptiness in your wake is over."

"No one wants you here. Especially your daughters. Go back to New York and actually feel the loss of the family you could have had but because you are too blinded by the past you can't ever gain the life you want. I feel sorry for you. Being so miserable must be lonely. Haley is and will forever be my main priority. Goodbye Mrs. James." Nathan said. Opening the door on her side of the car.

Lydia looked back at him feeling taken off every guard she had. It's clear that she had misjudged Nathan Scott writing him off as someone not worth giving a second thought too. She felt exposed and knew that her course of action had to change. Before someone especially her family caught on to what she had done and was planning to accomplish.

Getting out of the car she looked to him once more. "You are more like your father than you realize. The worst thing you could do is expose a child to that it's bad enough my daughter has yet to come to her senses and I fear she never will." Lydia said. Closing the door behind her.

Getting back into her car. Driving away sometime later.

Nathan picked up a picture that had fallen to the floor.

Turning it around as he looked at it. A smile coming to his face.

The picture was of him and his mom from the wedding.

"I miss you momma." He said. Putting the picture back up on the mirror in the car. Before he got out of his car and walked back inside.

Haley walking up to him. Nathan taking her in his arms.

"I love you." she said. Wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I love you too." he said. Hugging her back.

Eventually the couple broke apart. Nathan taking her hand in his.

Haley grabbing the present from the table. Bringing it with them. As they sat down on the couch together side by side.

"I just can't do it anymore put up with her and the drama she brings. The only thing I want to focus on is us and the future." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"You are my world so I just want you to be happy, safe, and secure in this life we have. We've managed to keep the world out when we need to and you have been the strongest support system I could ever need." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley leaned over kissing him. "You are my life. My best friend. My safe place." She said. Smiling up at him.

"Let's refocus on what we were doing before the interruption." Nathan said. Kissing her again. Pulling her closer to him.

"Me, you, and how much we love each other. Sounds perfect." Haley said.

He took her hand in his getting off the couch. As they headed out of the living room through the hallway and up the stairs.

"I'm yours. And your mine for the rest of our life." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms. While they went through the hallway. Walking into their room. Shutting the door behind them.

Haley tore off his shirt. Pulling him closer to her. As he started removing the dress she was wearing. Placing kisses all over her body. Laying her down on their bed. Looking up at her.

Leaning down reconnecting their lips. The two letting go of everything and simply loving each other.

Hours Later

Haley laid her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

"For so long it felt wrong to want any kind of life or to have happiness. I lived in fear of anything good in my life being taken away or destroyed because I didn't feel as if I deserved it. And then we found each other again which brought back a mixture of emotions. Me knowing the only way for you to be happy is if I stayed away. I couldn't risk it hurting you no matter how much I loved you. But I should've known you weren't just going to let me walk away." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Damn right I wasn't. When our eyes locked on each other at the café. I knew it that the love and connection we had built all those years ago was still there simmering underneath the surface. I spent so much of my life loving you there was no way I was going to lose you again. Then we fell back in love got married and now we're here. Fully focused on our marriage and what life has in store for us. Which could be anything. As long as we have each other. There is nothing that will break us apart." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Starting our own family is something we've talked about and actively began planning. And couldn't think of a journey worth taking more than becoming parents. Creating this new life out of the love we have. If and when we ever have a baby we'll be a team and I look forward to every single minute of it." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

…

Weeks Later

Nathan looked around with Haley by his side.

"Thank you for coming." Nathan said. Looking over at Lucas, Brooke, Clay, Quinn, and Taylor. Eric and Logan were being babysat by Karen in her home.

"We're here for you Nate. No matter what. With everything and anything you need." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"Let's start going through the rooms and packing up things." Nathan said. Looking up at everyone.

The group broke apart and began to go up the stairs and through the living room, kitchen, etc. The inside of Deb's home was colorful. She had wind chimes that hung in the back yard. And a garden where she grew flowers. The walls of the home had pictures documenting different stages of her life with Nathan along with photos with Lucas, Brooke, and Karen. Who had known Deb for many years. The house felt quiet and walking around not seeing her and hearing her voice was a feeling none of them could place.

Lucas and Brooke remained downstairs. Taylor, Quinn, and Clay were in the backyard. While Nathan and Haley were upstairs. Looking through the room Nathan had lived in.

He couldn't stand to look at any of it for too. The pictures he kept everything else he just wanted gone. Once the objects were boxed away.

The couple went back into the hallway. Haley turned to Nathan as they approached Deb's bedroom.

"I can go in alone and you could look through it all when I'm done." Haley suggested.

"No, I can't keep avoiding this room. Let's go." Nathan said.

Putting his hand on the door knob opening it slowly.

Walking inside. Haley walking in after him. Closing the door behind them.

Nathan takes a breath. Going further into the room.

Getting hit with the scent of her perfume. As he begins to walk. And go through things. Haley looks around. Feeling nervous about touching any of Deb's things. It feeling as if she's invading her privacy. Remembering she won't ever walk through the door again.

She decides to go through the closet which is close by the window.

Nathan looks and puts in boxes. Avoiding the lack of air in the room he begins to feel take hold of his body. His hands shake touching the beloved items his mother used to love.

He stops at the sight of an envelope on her nightstand.

He walks over and picks it up carefully.

Reading the words on the front. _To Nathan._ He knows that he won't be able to focus on anything until he reads the contents inside.

So, he sits down on the edge of the bed. Opens the envelope. Takes out the paper and reads.

….


	27. Chapter 27

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 27**

 _Forgiveness is never easy._

 _Hatred is easy._

 _But forgiveness_

 _That's a tough one._

 _Dear my sweet boy,_

 _I'm writing this to you. Because I need you to know how much I love you and how being your mother made me someone I could be proud of and believe in. You gave me courage. Strength. And peace. Please don't blame yourself for my death. This has nothing to do with you. I need you to promise me that you will allow yourself to be happy and to enjoy this chance at life that you get to live with Haley. You are not your father and she isn't her mother._

Nathan paused at this part in the letter unsure of what his mother was trying to say. That was the reassurance that Nathan had needed. From the person who had known him the best. He continued to read the letter. A wave of shock and anguish over taking him.

 _It's getting harder to breath and keep my mind focused on what I need to tell you. But you need to know the truth. My death wasn't a result of me not being able to go on. Between you, Haley, Karen, Lucas, and Brooke. I had so much to live for. The person who is responsible for this is Lydia James. She forced alcohol and pills into my system. I attempted to fight her off and find a way out of the room. She had managed to find me during a weak moment. After tearing me apart over you and my history. She is dangerous and cares for no one but herself. She needs to be stopped before she destroys anyone else's life._

 _I love you Nate_

 _Momma_

Nathan tried to call out to Haley but couldn't speak. The amount of emotion he felt couldn't be placed.

Feeling Haley's hand go on top of his. Caused him to turn and look to her.

"Nathan. What happened. What was in this letter.?" Haley asked.

Nathan handed it to her. Getting up as he attempted to catch his breath and figure out what his next course of action will be.

Haley began to read the letter and couldn't process what she was reading. When she got to the part about her mother. Tears fell from her eyes. It was the ending the broke her heart.

"Nathan I'm sorry. I cannot believe she would do this. That she was capable of this amount of evil. I promise you. She will pay for it." Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

Getting off the bed. Taking her hand in his. Leaving the letter on the bedside table. Wrapping him in her arms.

"At least now you know the truth and you no longer have to carry around the guilt of what you could have done differently."

"She left her here alone to die. Because she knew that hurting my mom was the way to get to me. That my mom was all I had left." Nathan said. His voice breaking. Tears falling from his eyes.

Haley looked up at him. "We are going to take her down." "Let's go let everyone read this and then we'll figure out what happens next." Haley said.

The couple walked out of the room hand and hand. Going down the stairs then into the living room. Nathan and Haley calling everyone inside the room.

Nathan explained finding the note and then passed it around. So, everyone was able to read and absorb everything that had been written.

Once the last person read the letter. It was given back to Nathan.

Who put the letter back in the envelope and held it close to him.

"What happens now.?" Karen asked. Coming over with Eric and Logan after getting informed of the letter from Lucas.

"First my father needs to be told and then my mother will be handled by me." Haley said. Looking back up at everyone.

…

 **Author's Note: Anyone still interested in this story.? Let me know your thoughts comments, predictions. Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 28**

 _"There are things that are known and things that are unknown, and in between, there are doors._

Hours Later

Knocking at the door took Lydia away from what she had been up to. Opening the front door slowly knowing she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Momma I'm so glad your home. I really need to talk to you." Haley said. Emotion thick in her voice.

Lydia opened the door and took her daughter into her arms.

"Haley honey what happened.?" Lydia asked. With a hidden smile on her face.

Haley looked into her mother's eyes and spoke. "Nathan left me. He said he couldn't take being married to me anymore. That he wasn't meant to live this life he wasn't capable of being the husband and man I needed him to be. And the added stress and strain of his mother's death just made everything so much worse. He's been gone for a few days. I just can't keep it a secret anymore. I know that soon people are going to figure it out which is why I wanted to come and tell you. You did say you wanted to fix our relationship. I need to be honest." Haley said.

Taking a seat on the nearby couch. Lydia sitting next to her.

"Go ahead sweetheart." Lydia said. Grabbing ahold of Haley's hand in hers.

"It was a huge mistake marrying Nathan. God letting him back into my life at all thinking I could change him and allowing myself to get wrapped up in feelings that I should have left in the past. This divorce will be for the best. Chris Keller and I have always made the most sense anyway." Haley said. Looking up at her mother.

"I wanted to be wrong Hales. In time once you heal. You'll see that those people were nothing but toxic. Nathan especially his mother are nothing but a drain on you and this family." Lydia said. Looking back at Haley.

"I just don't get it. Deb had been sober for years. She had so much to live for. In a course of one night she threw it all away. None of it makes sense to me. I mean in the note she left it didn't seem at all that she was hopeless and in so much pain that she would end her life. Actually, she seemed more clear and honest than ever before." "She told Nathan everything." Haley said. Looking up at her.

"You can't believe everything someone says especially when their dying. I'm sure she was out of her mind. None of that should be taken seriously." Lydia said. Looking back at her daughter.

Haley's tried to remain calm. "I never told you. Deb was dying when she wrote the letter. Why would you say that.?" Haley asked.

Getting up off the couch.

Lydia hurriedly attempted to cover her tracks. "I just assumed considering the all the media coverage I saw. Everyone was informed of the struggles she dealt with on a daily basis. Especially with alcohol and pills. Relapses happen. It's just sad that she was found in such a vulnerable state." Lydia said.

"The way you're talking it's almost as if you were there." Haley said.

"Of course, I wasn't." Lydia said in response.

"You wanted to protect me. Which was why you discouraged me to not be with Nathan. Why you asked me to move back to New York. Encouraging a relationship with Chris. You desperate and scared for me. So, you went to talk with Deb and the two of started yelling at each other. Because you bought up something personal causing her to lash out." Haley said. Gazing up at Lydia.

"That isn't true. Who is telling you these lies.?" Lydia said. Turning around to face her daughter.

"She told you to leave and she went to room. Trying to put herself back together. You made it seem like you left but really you stayed around lingering. Watching her walk up the stairs. Then you followed her. Remaining quiet and undetected. Deb didn't close the door all the way or if she did you reopened it."

"Once you got inside her room. You made your presence known taking her completely off guard. She confronted you."

"The two of you fought again. But this time you had your plan ready and wouldn't leave until it was accomplished. You attacked her forcing alcohol and pills down her throat. Leaving her to die slipping in and out of consciousness until she eventually stopped fighting." "Come on mom tell how wrong I am!" Haley exclaimed.

"Fine. You want me to admit it I will.! I killed her! I had to she had to go. It was only way I could guarantee. That Nathan would return to his destructive ways. And at last show you what I've known from the beginning. You and he were never meant to be a part of the same world. This revelation would hurt you. I know that. But you would move on. Than in time we would regain our relationship and finally he would be a memory in the past. Forever gone from our life." Lydia exclaimed. Looking back at Haley.

Haley turned and looked up at her mother. "This is where you are wrong mother. The person who will no longer exist in any of our lives is you. Me, Quinn, Taylor, our father. Know exactly who you are and now the entire world will too." Haley said.

It was then that front door to Lydia's home was open with a loud slam.

Haley got out her phone. Where she had recorded her mother's entire confession.

The police walked up to Lydia and spoke.

"Lydia James, you are under arrest for the murder of Deb Scott. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer said. Putting the handcuffs on Lydia.

Who looked at Haley in disbelief. "How could you do this. Set me up and turn me in. I thought you understood why I did this. I love you Haley!" Lydia yelled. As she began to be taken out of the house.

Haley watched while Lydia was put into the police car then driven to the police station.

Before she got back into the car. Turning to Nathan. "Let's get out of here." Haley said. Feeling a rush of relief and come over her.

"Are you okay.?" Nathan asked. As he started the car.

"Perfect. We're free there is nothing left to get in the way of us having the life we deserve." "I love you." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her. Before he began driving on the road.

Haley kissed him back. Putting her hand on his. Laying her head on his shoulder gazing out the window.

…

Months Later

Lydia was found guilty of first degree murder and sentenced to life in prison with no possibility for parole.

She was served with divorce papers from Jimmy James days later.

Having recently celebrated the 1st birthday of Eric. The members of the family were finding their way back to normal.

Quinn and Clay were kept busy with the boys. But managed to maintain and carve out time for each other. Along with balancing their jobs.

Lucas and Brooke were continuing to be the power couple they had always been. Sam was now off at college. Which the couple extra time to put their relationship first with date nights and vacations.

…

"So, what is the hold up between you and Antwan.? the two of you have become closer than ever yet. You never talk about it when any of us bring it up. It's clear that he's crazy about you. And I know you like him too. So why don't you just jump in and actually let yourself be happy.?" Haley asked. Looking up at Taylor.

The sisters enjoying their weekly lunch together.

"Hales is right Tay. Great guys who actually want a commitment is a rare thing to find. We both know it's you who's holding back. Why is that.?" Quinn asked. Looking up at her sister.

Taylor put down her menu. They had all ordered already and were just waiting for the food to be bought to the table.

"He's such a good guy. I don't think us dating would work out and then it would ruin the friendship we've built. I'm being smart and practical. I thought the two of you would applaud my growth. Before I would just be with a guy no matter how he treated me and not caring about the kind of person he was. Now I'm being cautious and making choices based off of what I know. Which is me and him are better leading lives as friends. Instead of complicating it. With feelings." Taylor said. Looking back at them.

"Did you believe a word of that Quinnie.?" Haley asked. Looking over at her.

"Nope we know that girl way too well." Quinn said. Looking back at Haley.

"You are scared out of your mind. Because you care about him a lot don't you.?" Haley asked. Putting her hand on Taylor's.

Taylor looked back at Haley. Her eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Of course, I care." Taylor said softly.

Their meals arriving to the table minutes later.

…

 **Author's Note: I truly want to thank all of my readers. For giving me their feedback. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.? Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 29**

 _We all want to be loved…to be happy. So why aren't we? Because we've become experts at sabotaging our own happiness. Feeling like victims, when in fact it's the choices we make, the bad habits, the vices, the inability to show love and compassion. These are the things that tear us down. We're not victims. We're assassins when it comes to love and happiness._

Sometime Later

Walking through the front door of our home. I get filled with gratefulness and happiness. Our family is stronger and closer than it's ever been. Along with our friendships. My music is doing incredible. The fans keep me amazed by their dedication to my career between the meet and greets, concerts, and their endless support in everything I do. Truly inspires me and keeps me motivated.

No one knows this since technically there is nothing to tell. Nathan and I have been actively trying to have a baby. We've decided to just leave it up to what's supposed to happen. The prospect of us growing our family and becoming parents is something neither of us can hold back the excitement on. I try to get ahold of it and keep it to myself but once I'm out at stores and pass baby clothes or toys I can't help but buy one of two things. Which seems so silly considering I'm not pregnant. All the stuff I end up buying gets put into our potential child's nursery.

I know I'm far from alone in my joy and anticipation of what the near future may bring I've noticed new items that I'm sure Nathan has bought.

We've dreamed about a life with our future children for the past few months discussing names and thinking about life in a way we never truly allowed ourselves to do before.

Walking out of the entry way I go up the stairs and through the hallway. Putting my hand on the door of our bedroom turning it slowly. Looking up as I went inside. Closing the door behind me.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said. Going over to her. Smiling as he pulled her into a warm hug. The couple separating minutes later.

Haley pulled him closer to her. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Taking her in his arms.

Haley breaking the kiss minutes later.

"Before I lose all train of thought I was thinking we should take a trip to the cabin and spend some time alone there with everything at last settling down in our life and with everyone around us. Life seems to be giving us a break and I want to make the most out of it. What do you think.?" Haley asks. Looking up at him.

"That sounds like a really nice idea. We've both been busy lately with work and being able to refocus on each other is exactly what I want to do." Nathan said. Taking her hand in his.

"Good but first before we do any packing or planning. I need to take a pregnancy test I've been feeling weird. Craving food I don't usually eat, much more tired than normal, moody. Which I'm sure has been so fun for you." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"If this is true than I will gladly put up with every mood swing, late night craving run, and pampering you as much as you need during these next 9 life changing months." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"Okay before I lose my nerve I bought a test and I'm going to take it right now." Haley said. Letting go of his hand as she headed for the bathroom.

Once inside she got out the pregnancy test from the cabinet. Opened it and read the instructions. Then took out the test and did what was needed then sat the test on the counter. Haley washed her hands. Afterwards calling out to Nathan.

He appeared seconds later. Looking up at her.

"Now we wait. I'm trying not to get my hopes up. But this time feels different I really think that we're going to get the results we've been wanting." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I'm going to have enough hope and excitement for us both. This will happen Hales and if not, we'll just try again." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Eventually enough time had passed. Haley walked over to where the pregnancy test had been laid on the counter.

Nathan took her hand in his. As he walked over with her.

Haley looked down and looked back at Nathan.

"It's positive. I'm pregnant!" Haley exclaimed happily.

Nathan leaned over kissing her.

She kissed her back. Nathan took her in his arms in a tight hug.

"I love you so much." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Haley said with emotion in her voice. Looking back at him.

"We're having a baby." Nathan said. With emotion in his voice.

Haley took his hand in hers. Placing it on her stomach.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts readers.? Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 30**

 _"Happiness comes in many forms. In company of friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true or in the promise with hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be"_

Days Later

The couple deciding to plan and pack for their weekend away at the cabin. Informing friends and family of where they will be. Keeping the pregnancy to themselves wanting to first go to the doctor and see how things were progressing and find out when it was safe to tell everyone.

Which is why they were here today. They had made an appointment a couple days earlier and were now at the doctor's office.

"What bring you here today.?" The doctor asked. Looking up at them.

"We found out recently that I was pregnant and we want to have things checked out." Haley said. Looking back at the doctor.

"Okay then we'll began with an ultrasound and see how the pregnancy is progressing." The doctor said. Getting out the machinery needed.

Haley laid down with Nathan by her side. His hand in hers.

The doctor turned down the lights and put the wand on Haley's stomach.

Looking to the couple as she spoke. "Here is your baby. From what I'm seeing everything is progressing normally and if you would like you could hear the heartbeat.?" The doctor asked. Looking over at Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah! We've been looking forward to that." Haley said. Looking over at Nathan.

The doctor turned up the volume as a loud noise filled the room.

Haley's eyes filled with tears. "That's amazing!" Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

Nathan smiled back at her. Looking up at the screen.

This was really happening they were going to be parents. He couldn't be happier or more excited. He was going to have a family to be responsible for.

Eventually the appointment ended. Haley and Nathan were given sonogram pictures to take home.

"You are 10 weeks along. We advise that you wait to tell people until you are at least 12 weeks. This is the safe zone. Once you get passed that point feel free to tell everyone you want." The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

"We can handle that It's only two more weeks than we'll be able to announce it to our family and friends." Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

"I'll have your prescription for prenatal vitamins ready for you when you are on the way out. See you two in a couple of weeks. Feel free to contact me with any questions, concerns." The doctor said. As she left the room.

Nathan walked over to Haley. Looking up at her.

"Everything is going well so far. Hearing the heartbeat was incredible." Nathan said.

"I know you're going to have no problem keeping quiet about the baby. But I'm going to want to tell everyone. Especially after hearing and seeing the baby. I never knew I could love someone so much that I'm just getting to know." Haley said. Looking back at him. Then over at the sonogram.

"I think if we have a boy we should name him Jameson, Wyatt, or Robert. Especially since that's your middle name. I know he'll have your smile, and your love of basketball. For a girl the only name I that would-be fitting is Deborah after your mom. I know that she would be so overjoyed and excited to be a grandma to our child. Deborah Karen Scott. The idea of our daughter having the names of two of the most important women in our life sounds perfect." Haley said. Looking into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan leaned over kissing her. "I become more in love and in awe of you everyday. Whether or child is a boy or a girl. Knowing that he or she is going to have you as a mother is the best thing that could ever happen." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"Don't sell yourself short Nate. You were so meant to be a father. Knowing that our child will be able to receive the love and protection and strength you give makes my heart ache. With so much happiness I cannot wait to go on this journey of parenthood with you." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him again.

He kissed her back. Breaking the kiss minutes later.

"Let's get some breakfast. You wanted us to be the first appointment now that it's over we can start our day." Nathan said.

"We can go to Karen's. I want oatmeal, fruit salad, toast. The baby is very hungry this morning." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

The two walking out the doctor's office hand and hand.

…

Closing the door behind her. Taylor sat down watching as he took a seat next to her. Having not spoken or seen him in a few days she knew she owed him an explanation.

"I've been distance and you have no idea why which isn't fair. You've reached out to me more times than I can honestly admit and you deserve my honesty. I care so much about you. I've never had a guy enrich my life in the way you have and make any time we spent together moments I want to remember. You are the greatest person I've ever met. You have your life together and know who you are and where you're going. I may seem like I'm without any problems as if I have it all figured out. But the truth is terms of my work and my family things are in an incredibly positive place. When it comes to relationships I haven't been in one for years now. Which has to do with my last relationship and the complete mess it was and the broken person I became because of it." Taylor said. Looking up at him.

Antwan put his hand in hers. "I'm not going anywhere. Nothing you say or went through is going to change how I feel about you. I think your used to people running away and not really caring about you. Or being too wrapped up in their own issues so your unable to ever built anything real. You are not getting rid of me. I don't just care about you. I love you Taylor James." Antwan said. Looking back at her.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you my readers. Keep leaving me your feedback. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 31**

 _It's been said that the saddest thing a man will ever face is what might have been. But what of a man whose faced with what was? Or what may never be? Or what can no longer be? Choosing the right path is never easy. It's a decision we make with only our hearts to guide us. But sometimes we find our way to something better. Sometimes we fight through the regret and remorse of our mistakes, our malice and our jealousy and the shame we feel for not being the people we were meant to be. And that's when we find our way to something better. Or when something better finds its way to us._

Taylor looked into his eyes. Feeling her heart ache with longing.

"I can't I don't want to say those words back to you. Not until I can honestly know that it's the way I feel. I've never been in love before. The last thing I want to do is lead you on or break your heart."

"This is hard for me opening up about my past and this relationship because of how vulnerable I allowed myself to be and the how I actually thought that how he treated me was love. Thinking back on it I was drawn to him. And once he got to know me I think he saw where my weak spots were and found a way to somehow make himself the solution to the hurt I had been carrying around and lack of belief and faith in myself one more thing I have to blame my mother for she was the root of my problems finding only the negative aspects to focus on convinced I would never amount to anything of substance and my life would never know stability."

"We were together for a 1-year things were good I was happy. I thought this was what I had been waiting for. But then over time he got controlling and angry. Needing to know where I was and who I was with at all times. Calling me and leaving me multiple calls and text messages. That should have been a red flag I couldn't see any of that all I cared about was that I had someone who cared about me finally and I wasn't going to give that up."

"Then there was this fight we had gotten into things had been building for weeks it blew up we went back and forth I had decided I needed a break from him from the relationship the person I thought I knew wasn't there anymore or to my surprise never existed in the first place. I was on my way out the door with my suitcases I would suck up my pride and go home to my parents for a few days. I just couldn't live in this kind of environment any longer." Taylor said. Taking a breath as she looked away from him. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Antwan looked up at her. "It's okay. We can stop talking about this if it's too difficult for you." He said.

Taylor looked back at him. "No, I have to keep talking and get this out otherwise I won't be able to move on I've held on to this for years because I was ashamed and embarrassed. This is the first time since it had happened that I feel safe enough to talk about it." Taylor said. Looking to him.

"He grabbed me pulled my wrist. With such force that the suitcases I had in my hands fell to the floor and I was facing him again. I saw nothing but darkness in his eyes. As I felt his fist hit my face and I remember just hitting the ground hard. His hands went in every direction. He was yelling and screaming at me. I tried to defend myself but he was more powerful than I was and I lacked the rage he had. Time just seemed to slow I don't recall going unconsciousness I just remember waking up in a hospital bed alone. From what the doctor had told me I was left outside and some incoming car that was on the road had found me."

"My clothes were ripped I was beaten and bleeding and wasn't responding. He had dumped me in the middle of nowhere thinking he had killed me."

"The driver felt for a pulse and managed to get me to a hospital and left once they knew I was stable. The person didn't want to be identified they just were glad I was going to pull through. The doctor told me I was going to recover and that If I wanted to I could press charges all I had to do was give them a name."

"But I didn't do it. I refused. I was terrified that by even speaking his name that he would appear and know that I was alive. They had tried multiple times during my stay to get me to talk. None of worked I left the hospital and stayed away from everyone until I healed. Which leads me here all these years later and the thought of being in the same room with him fills me with so much fear."

"You are still here after me telling you all of this." Taylor said. With emotion in her voice.

"Yes, because I meant every word I told you. You are safe especially with me. We've been friends for some time now and I am in no rush to be more than. You trusted me and let me in I truly appreciate that I can't imagine how horrible that was for you. Thank you for being honest with me." Antwan said. Looking back at her.

"He is award winning movie producer Julian Baker." Taylor said. Looking into his eyes.

…

"Sorry I haven't been back here in a while." Nathan said. Replacing the flowers from the funeral with new ones. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be visiting you in this in a place like this. It just reminds me that your gone. I'm going to get better at coming around more."

"I have news Lydia is in jail for what she did to you. She's going to spend the rest of her life in a cell. That doesn't make it any easier but it does provide some peace." Now onto happier news Haley and I are having a baby. You are going to be a grandmother. I can only imagine how excited and full of happiness you would for the both of us. I miss you. I love you. And I will be the parent to my child that you were to me." "Goodbye momma." Nathan said. Looking up at the tombstone once more before he left the cemetery.

Weeks Later

Haley woke up with a smile on her face. As she got and looked over at Nathan who smiled back at her. Placing in front of her a dish of food on a platter.

"Morning Nate." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

Nathan kissed him back. Eventually breaking the kiss.

"Morning Hales. How are you and little Scott this morning.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at her.

"We're good. I'm sorry about the late-night craving runs you've been making lately. That and my mood swings. 15 weeks so far with months to go. I can't believe how much our baby is changing us already. Just wait until I start showing and can't fit into my clothes and keep you up at night because the baby is keeping me up with all the kicking." Haley said. Smiling as she looked over at him.

"I'm looking forward to that. Feeling kicks and talking to the baby. Finding out what we're having. I never imagined life could be as full as it is and that's because of the two of you. You and our child are the most important people in my life. I will always put the both of you first." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"We love you very much. You're such a dedicated husband and I know you'll be a natural father." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Let's eat breakfast. Get ready for the day. Then we'll meet up with everyone and tell them our baby news." Nathan said.

Bringing up the tray of food over to the middle of them.

…

Hours Later

Haley and Nathan looked around the room at their family and friends feeling so grateful for all the love and support they were given by everyone in this room.

"Haley and I want to thank all of you for showing up and just always being there for the both of us we truly appreciate and love every single one of you now that we've all had time to relax and enjoy ourselves. We have news to announce." Nathan said.

Haley looked to him. He held his hand in hers. As Haley looked up at the guests. "Nathan and I are having a baby!" Haley exclaimed. Taking out the ultrasound pictures from her purse.

…


	32. Chapter 32

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 32**

 _'Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact.'"_

 _Months Later_

 _Now at 4 months. Your baby's fingers and toes are well-defined. His or her eyelids, eyebrows, eyelashes, nails, and hair are formed, and teeth and bones are becoming denser. Your baby can even suck his or her thumb, yawn, stretch, and make faces._

Nathan read in one of the various baby books. He and Haley had laying around on the bed. Feeling the grabbing of his hand, he looked over at Haley.

"I felt the baby move. You have to feel it." Haley said. Looking up at him. With a smile on her face.

"It was here. No right here. Come on baby kick for mommy so daddy can feel it." She said. Gently poking her now visible belly.

Nathan looked back up at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"I felt a kick. He or she heard you. Your already learning baby Scott always listen to momma." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing Haley. Then placing a kiss on her belly.

Haley smiled up at him. "From the latest ultrasound picture the baby has your nose and my mouth. And was waving to us. It was quick but it was the cutest thing." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I'm so ready to find out what we're having so we can start shopping for clothes and toys and anything else. I think the baby will have your personality smart, sweet, and friendly. And will probably love music just like you. I'll be there to build forts or play dolls or play dress and teach basketball. Time seems to really be flying by." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley smiled looked up at him. "I can picture you doing all those things. I'm looking forward to singing lullabies to this little one and reading books together at bedtime. And just seeing the world through our child's eyes." Haley said. Placing her hand on her belly.

Nathan leaned over kissing her. "We especially you two need your sleep. Goodnight Hales. I love you. And I love you baby Scott." Nathan said. Placing his hand on her belly.

"I love you too Nate. The baby loves you even more." Haley said. Turning to the side. As she pulled the covers over them. Nathan picked and put down the books before wrapping his arm around her.

…

The next morning

Sometime Later

"This store is just what I needed. I'm running out of clothes to wear. Thanks so much for this shopping trip Karen." Haley said. Smiling up at her.

"It's my pleasure dear. I remember becoming a mother for the first time as exciting and joyful the experience is there is also questions and concerns I had that I didn't have the guidance to ask for help. So, I just wanted you to know that you can come to me and we can talk and you have the support. Consider me another mother to you." Karen said.

"Thank you, Karen. That means more than you could ever know." Haley said. Looking back at her.

…

Hours Later

Nathan walked through the front door of their home. Just getting back from a home game. Feeling victorious after a winning game. With the mail of the day in his hand going through it he pauses at the sight of an envelope. Reading the address, the name on the front it was for Haley from Lydia James from the Tree Hill Jail.

Nathan took a breath. Who knew what Lydia had written and how it would affect Haley she was in the happiest place in her life he had ever seen her and the last thing he wanted was for Haley to get hurt again or sucked back into the lies and destruction Lydia caused.

Nathan took the envelope out of the pile of mail. Placing it on the coffee table in front of him. Lydia had none nothing but attempt to destroy their life and relationship and after everything she caused she was reaching out to Haley now what for.? He thought to himself. Looking up as he heard the door open.

"There's my wonderful husband. I had the best day with Karen and my sisters It was so fun. We went to the spa, shopping, had lunch. I got so many new clothes. I got some adorable baby stuff that I couldn't resist buying. This elephant lamp which is a sign of good luck. This white blanket with teddy bears on it. And this onesie with little ducks." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"We're finding out whether we're having a boy or girl tomorrow and I cannot wait I'm going to be too pumped to sleep so I'm making cookies!" Haley exclaimed. Putting her bags down. Walking over to Nathan and kissing him.

He kissed her back. Deciding this moment wasn't the right time.

He helped her make the cookies and put the new items into the baby's nursery. Before the both of them going to bed a couple hours later.

…

The next morning

The doctor's office

"The moment the two of you have been waiting for. Congratulations you two are going to be the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said. Excitedly.

"Nate it's a girl. Just you hoped for. Baby girl Scott is on the way." Haley said. Looking up at him. Beaming with happiness.

He leaned over kissing her. She kissed her back. "Our little girl. I love you both so much." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

…


	33. Chapter 33

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 33**

" _What's more important? What we become or how we become it?"_

Hours Later

Haley smiled as she looked around the nursery. With her hand on her belly.

After their doctor's appointment the couple went shopping for their baby girl. Buying clothes and toys and a new container of paint.

The once gender neutral styled nursery was now transformed into a completely different room all together. The walls were now painted purple. A pink rug was in the center of the room. A rocking horse and large dollhouse were in the corner by the toy chest. The dresser was white with flowers on it and the crib sat right next to the rocking chair. Which was seated next to the window.

"Deborah is going to like this room and we are going to love her more with every passing day. She is going to be so protected and loved between you and her uncle Lucas and her aunts and her grandpa. 5 more months until we get to meet her and our world changes forever." Haley said. Smiling as she looked over at Nathan.

"I love seeing you so happy. Our little girl has my heart already as for you. Me and my entire life changed and keeps getting better because I get to spend it loving and being married to you. It's because of you and your unwavering faith in me that I truly know what it means to have everything you could ever want and need." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Breaking the kiss as she took her hand in his.

"Let's go enjoy having the house to ourselves." Haley said. Looking up at him.

The couple walked out of the nursery. Nathan closed the door behind them. They walked through the hallway into their bedroom.

"There is something I've been meaning to give you." Nathan said. Getting the envelope out of the drawer then handing it Haley.

She then looked up at him. "Who is this from and why is it so important.?" Haley asked.

"It's from your mother. And I have no idea what she wrote to you. I've had it in here tucked away in that drawer since the other day. I was trying to figure out when and how to bring it up to you. I know that Lydia isn't a topic you like to speak about and you've been in such a positive place lately. At the end of the day It's your right to read what she has to say and decide what you do with the information. I'll be here to support you with any choice you make." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"I understand considering how long it took everyone especially the two of us to piece our lives back together. I will read it. I would appreciate if you would stay here with me." Haley said. Looking up at him. As she took a seat on the bed.

He sat down next to her. Watching while she opened the envelope.

Haley took out the multiple papers. Unfolding them then began to read.

 _Dear Haley,_

 _Being in this place has given me a lot of time to think. About all the things I've done and the mistakes I've made most importantly the damage I caused to you and your sisters. The three of you deserved so much better than that. I wasted so much time and now I will never get the chance to make things right. My time is limited. I'm dying. I found out about 6 months ago. At first I thought this had to be some kind of mistake. But my health has declined greatly. Which is what prompted me to write each of my daughters a letter. I was wrong Haley. The only things I focus on was money and status. It was clear from the start how much Nathan cared for you. Instead of embracing him I put up walls. I realize now that it was out of fear. Of losing my girls you especially. None of it is an excuse for how I behaved. I am so sorry._

 _I love you mom._

Haley refolded the letter. And looked up at Nathan.

"I want to go see her with you." Haley said. Looking back at him.

…


	34. Chapter 34

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 34**

 _Until you let someone in, you'll always be alone._

Strong, Loved, understood. Those were just a few words I could think when my mind goes to Antwan. He brings out all those emotions in me and so much more. I tried to keep my distance and push those feelings I felt for him away. But the more time we spent together and the more moments and memories we shared my feeling just grew stronger.

He had already confessed his feelings for me. After what I had gone through with Julian. I saw myself so differently becoming a shell of the woman I once was. I hid my heart far away. Telling myself that love wasn't something I was meant for. Julian had taken away that belief and hope in me. Causing me to truly believe that I was now unlovable broken beyond repair. Which threw me back into more unstable and unhealthy engagements with guys. Meeting and becoming friends with Antwan brought alive these parts of myself that I thought were gone.

We've been dating for 6 months now and It took me until recently to realize that I've been delaying my happiness and possible future way too long.

He loves me and I love him. I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell him. He's been so patient throughout our relationship willing to take things slowly and has been by my side with the news of Julian moving to Tree Hill which took place a couple of weeks ago. Ever since I got confirmation of that news I've been nervous and on edge. But with my family, friends, and the unwavering support of Antwan. I have managed to continue to move forward.

"I'm going to tell him tonight. We're having dinner together at his place and I'm going to just put my heart out there for him. Just he did for me since the start. Taylor thought to herself. Smiling as she grabbed her keys and went out the front door of her home in search of the perfect outfit to wear for the night.

…

Looking over at Haley I could easily see the nervousness on her face and in her movements. We had been in the visitor's area of the prison for 30 minutes now.

Haley had reread the letter on the way here she had placed it flat on the table in front of her. She kept looking towards the door which lead to where the prisoners would come in and visit with their friends and family.

I took her hand in mine. Which caused her to look over at me with a small smile. She rested her other hand on her belly.

"I have no idea how this encounter is going to go. But I just want you to make sure you get closure and hold nothing back. This is your time to hopefully make peace with your mother." I said. Looking up at her.

"I will and honestly I just can't hold on to this hurt and pain any longer. It's unfair to me to the affect it has on our marriage and for the baby. I want to be as carefree and at ease as possible so she is born into a safe, loving, environment. I'm letting her go today. I can't do it anymore Nate." Haley said. Looking up at him.

Sometime later. Lydia at last walked through the double doors.

I stayed seated while Haley got up. I watched as Lydia walked over to her.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of me. I didn't know whether to hug her or put out my hand wanting her to take it. Before I had time to think it over she wrapped me in her arms.

I wrapped my arms back around her. Feeling emotion, I wasn't expecting take hold of me. Eventually the hug ended. And her eyes were just focused on me.

"I've missed you sweetheart. You look well, happy, healthy." She said. Glancing over at where Nathan was seated.

"Your marriage strong and Nathan still loyal as he's ever been. I should thank him for taking such good care of my girl." Lydia said. Smiling as she looked up at Haley.

"I'm pregnant momma. It's a girl. Nathan and I are in the happiest, healthiest place we've ever been in. It's the same for Quinn and her family and Taylor too she's found someone who is completely in love with her and she loves him back. We all have full hopeful futures to look forward too. And you will never have a single moment or memory to share with us. Because you took Deb away from Nathan, me, our child. And everyone else who loved and adored her. I'm relieved that our child will never know you. No more letters or phone calls. There is no relationship to try and save. Goodbye Lydia." Haley said.

Rejoining Nathan at the table. She took his hand in hers. The couple leaving the prison together going back into their car and began their drive back to Tree Hill.

Later on, after hours pass and songs play on the radio. Nathan turns to Haley and speaks. They were now in the driveway of their home.

"How are you feeling after everything that happened with your mom.?" He asked. Looking up at her.

"I feel free." Haley said. Smiling over at him. She then leans over kissing him.

He kisses her back and they head back inside their home.

…

Taylor smiled as she overlooked the outfit she had gotten for the night.

Black heels, and a curve hugging green dress that brought out the color in her eyes. She had applied light make up to her face.

Feeling excited and nervous. She was over pushing away her emotions and hiding her heart in fear of being vulnerable. She had found a man who she could fully open her heart to and share herself with. And know that in the morning she would finally know what it meant to be in love.

Taylor took a breath as she walked out her front door and got into her car. Taking her time as she drove over to his home. Parking in the driveway.

She got out and walked up the stairs. Then began to walk up to the front door. She knocked twice. The door opened slowly. Taylor looked up with a bright smile on her face.

He smiled back at her. Taking her hand in his as they walked inside his home together. He shut and locked the door behind her.

"You are stunning babe. We're going to relax and have dinner. And enjoy tonight." Antwan said. Leaning over Kissing her.

She kissed him back and looked into his eyes. Sounds amazing. The food smells delicious. And I've been looking forward to spending this night with you. You have become my dream come to life and I want to savor every second." Taylor said. Leaning over kissing him again.

The couple walked over to the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. They ate and talked. The meal going on for a while. Once they had finished.

Antwan got out a box from his pocket and she looked back at him with a look of surprise. "It's a necklace. The colors are meant to represent the ocean all together this is meant to symbolize new beginnings. Which why when I saw it I instantly thought of you. I hope you can wear this and when you look at it see all the strength, growth, and insight you've experienced. And know that is only the beginning of what you're capable of. I feel honored to be able to have the experience of not only knowing you but falling in love with you." Antwan said. Looking up at her.

Taylor wiped her eyes. "Help me put it on." Taylor said. With a smile.

He smiled back at her unclasping the necklace then carefully putting it around her neck reclosing it.

Taylor looked down at it. "It's beautiful thank you so much." she said. Looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. Just a small token to express how much you mean to me." Antwan said. Looking back at her. Taking her hand in his. Leaning over kissing it gently.

Taylor looked up at him. Feeling herself overcome with happiness.

"Let's go sit by the fireplace." Taylor said. Getting off the chair. He leads her over to the couch. They took seats next to each other. His arm wrapped securely around her. As she laid her head on his chest.

The couple stayed that way for some time. Enjoying the comfort and peacefulness of simply being with each other.

Taylor turned and looked him in the eyes as she spoke.

"I love you. I am so in love with you. I never knew it was possible to feel so much joy and happiness all at once." Taylor said. With emotion thick in her voice.

"I love you too. You were and are worth it. The wait. The joy and knowing that when we're together. And you are here in my arms. You will experience nothing but love and more happiness than you can stand." Antwan said. Looking back at her.

She leaned over kissing him. Pulling him closer to her.

He kissed her back. Eventually the two pulling apart needing to breathe. As Taylor grabbed his hand. He got up and looked back at her.

"Where are we are going.?" He asked.

"To your room. I have never been more sure of anything or anyone. I want you. And I want to spend the night with you." Taylor said. Looking back at him.

He took her in his arms. Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed him. Placing kisses all over him. As he picked her up.

Carrying her out of the living room. And up the stairs. They went through the hallway. Not being to keep their hands off each other.

Once inside the room. He laid her down on the bed. Locking the door behind. She looked up at him. Pulling him closer to her. Throwing his shirt to the floor. As he leaned down reconnecting their lips.

Taylor at last let go of what had been holding her back for so many years. And gave in to what she wanted and that overwhelming feeling that overtook her entire being which was love. To be loved and to love back.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you thought of the chapter. This night with Taylor and Antwan was a big deal. And is a turning point in their relationship. The necklace. Her telling him she loves him. Then spending the night together. Which is a huge step for Taylor because she's allowing herself to be completely vulnerable, honest, and raw with her feelings and her actions for the first time. Taylor has never known what it means to be loved back. Big step for Haley in this chapter. Look out for the time jump later on in the chapter. With the excitement over the pregnancy we're going to skip a couple months and see what happens next. Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 35**

 _'Change comes like a little wind that ruffles the curtains at dawn, and it comes like the stealthy perfume of wildflowers hidden in the grass.'"_

Months Later

Nathan passed over the last of the baby shower pictures they had to put into the photo album. The party had place a few days earlier at the couple's home. A very intimate gathering full of family and friends. Music, food, games, and gifts. Especially advice and guidance. Especially her future godparents Lucas and Brooke. Aunt Sam sent her wishes of good luck and her gift in the mail which was a video that is to be watched by Deborah when she's older but she also wrote that Nathan and Haley can watch it for themselves but that's it. Baby girl Scott is so loved and cared for. The couple can barely wait for the arrival of their daughter. Haley could have the baby at any moment.

Now with the album complete. And put away in Deborah's nursery. The couple was now sitting in the living room. Holding hands as they looked at the screen. And watched Sam's video begin to play.

 _Hey there little Deb,_

 _I'm your aunt Sam. By the time you see this. We will have made a lot of memories together. I'll be living somewhere like New York or LA and you'll come visit me when you don't have school. There is a bunch of stuff I have to tell you. The truth. Because the Scott family has a history in this town and it isn't always the good stuff that people remember. What is most important is this._

 _Your mom and dad love you very much. More than anyone else in the world. Next to me, my parents, and your aunts and uncles of course. Which means you aren't always going to get what you want when you want it. And they're people too. Meaning they will make mistakes being a parent is learning as you go. For my parents they picked me. Not knowing much except that they loved me and wanted us to be a family. So, listen here kid. The people in this family are the best people you could ever surround yourself with._

 _I told your parents to give this video to you when you were 16 years old. Knowing them they did just that. So on to the other topics that simply cannot wait._

 _Bad Boys are a phase._

 _You can be anything you want to be even president._

 _Labels mean nothing. So, wear what you want and follow every dream you have._

Haley smiled as she felt Deborah kicking. "Aunt Sam has so much advice for you. All of that is very true. Especially me and your daddy loving you with every part of us. You are the greatest most perfect blessing to our family. And you have a guardian angel. Who is your grandma Deb. The woman you were named after. She was your daddy's mommy." Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

He looked to her. And put his hand on Haley's.

"There is more to that story. But what matters the most is that you being born makes us parents and there is nothing more important in our life than you. Becoming the people, we've always been meant to be. And will only try and be better because we have the reason for everything beautiful and good in our life which is you. My sweet girl." Nathan said. Smiling over at Haley.

"Isn't daddy the sweetest. You are going to have him. Wrapped around your finger. Just you wait and see. He isn't going to be able to say no to you for anything." Haley said. Smiling back at him.

Nathan leaned over kissing her.

She smiled kissing him back.

"Momma's going to be right about that one. You'll see soon enough." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her belly.

"Nate." Haley said. Trying to remain calm. "We have to get to the hospital. The baby is coming.!." Haley exclaimed. Attempting to keep her breathing steady. As the pain began to hit.

Nathan jumped up and took her hand wrapping his arm around her.

"Stay calm Hales. Just keep breathing the car is packed and ready to go." Nathan said. Turning to her. As they walked out of their home and got into the car.

Nathan quickly started the car and drove to hospital. Making sure to check on Haley as much as he could.

Eventually they reached the parking lot and Nathan got out of the car and helped Haley out, the couple walked in together. Nathan requested their doctor. Haley was carefully seated in a wheelchair.

Their doctor appeared by their side. An attendant pushed Haley through the double doors. Into the delivery room. Nathan changed as fast as possible. Before rejoining Haley. Together again. Haley was now in a gown. In pain. With Nathan by her side. Trying to comfort and guide her through it. The delivery room had white walls but was nicely decorated.

None of it aside from breathing was what I remembered from the classes we went through and the books we read. I wanted to remember as much about this day as possible so we could share the memory when she was older and would appreciate it. It's 10 in the morning. It's sunny and the sky is blue. Birds are chirping outside. You have so many people who love and are ready to meet you. Your daddy and I loved you from the minute we found out you were here. Because of you everything changed. You came into our life and bought so much happiness. I want to thank you for that. Haley thought to herself.

Time stopped and the quiet in the room. No longer existed. As loud crying filled the delivery room. Haley wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. The infant was cleaned and laid in her arms. Haley held onto her securely. Looking eyes with Nathan.

"We have our beautiful little girl. You're a dad. I love you so much." Haley said. With emotion spilling over in her voice.

"I love you too Hales. She's perfect. And you're a mom. Thank you for her and for you. None of this would be possible without you." Nathan said. With emotion in his voice.

Haley leaned over placing a kiss on their daughter's head. She had Haley's brown hair and Nathan's blue eyes. Her eyes wide open.

Nathan felt his heart break open. At the sight of his wife and their daughter. He loved them more than anything in his life he's ever had.

Haley gently handed the infant over to Nathan.

Her eyes filling with tears. Her heart aching with happiness.

"Meet your daughter Nate." Haley said. With a tired smile on her.

"Welcome to the world and our family. Deborah Karen Scott. I'm your dad. I love you so much." Nathan said. His voice breaking with emotion.

The moment lasted forever it seemed. But then reality brought them back.

Nathan was asked to put the infant into her cot. As doctors surrounded her. Minutes later taking her out of the room.

"Nate go with her I'm okay please!" "What is going on!" Haley exclaimed. Tears falling from her eyes.

Nathan attempted to follow the doctors but the hallway was empty.

Nathan walked back to Haley and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Hales. I'm sure they will explain things to us soon." Nathan said. Attempting to calm his wife down while struggling with his own emotions.

There was knocking at the door. It opened slowly.

Nathan and Haley looked up at the doctor. Who walked over to them.

Taking a breath. As she began to speak.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Scott." she said. Looking to the couple. Her voice thick with emotion. As she tried to remain professional. But even someone with years of experience couldn't help but get your feelings involved. Delivering this kind of news never got easier.

...


	36. Chapter 36

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 36**

 _Much as some of us fight it our parents have a mystical hold over us the power to affect our thoughts and emotions the way only they can It's a bond that changes over time but doesn't diminish even if they're half a world away or in another world entirely It's a power we never fully understand We're left only to wonder that when our time comes what kind of hold will we have on our children._

Haley clutched on tighter to me. I wanted to be reassuring and a source of strength and support for her. But I was losing my battle at holding my feelings back. I didn't understand this. How things went from perfect to chaos and uncertainty in a matter of minutes.

"There is nothing to be sorry about we just want our daughter to be brought back to us right now. We got to hold her for a few seconds. Before doctors took her from us. She needs us and we need her." Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

"I can see Deborah at another time. As long as my wife gets to see her that is all I could ask for." Nathan said. Looking up at the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, we realized when Deborah was born that her crying and how she looked and sounded showed clear signs of distress. Which is why we had to remove her and attempt to figure out the best way to help her.I don't want either of you to place blame on yourselves." The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

"Is she alright can we see her.?" Haley asked.

"Yes, you can both see her. We were able to stabilize her. And get her heart rate back to normal" The doctor said.

Sometime later. Haley was taken back to her hospital room and looked to Nathan.

"I don't want to waste another second being in this room. I have to see Deborah we both do." Haley said. As she attempted to get out of bed on her own.

"Hales I'll help you. And we'll go see her right now. The doctor gave me the room number to the nursey and so there is no need to wait any longer." Nathan said.

Making sure Haley was safely in the wheelchair he opened the door and wheeled her down the hallway. Eventually they stopped at a large open glass window. Which showed countless babies in blue and pink bundles.

Nathan slowly wheeled Haley into the nursery. Stopping by the name tag and cot he knew was hers. He turned to Haley looking up at her.

"She's right here and she's completely perfect. She has on this little pink hat and she's wide awake. She knew that we were coming back for her." Nathan said.

Leaning over and carefully picking up the infant. Cradling her in his arms.

Looking into her eyes as he spoke.

"There's my girl. You are so strong and fearless just like your mom. I am going to love you so much. And protect you with everything I have. You are my heart. I'm going to be the best dad in the world because you deserve that and more." Nathan said. Placing a kiss on her head gently. Before handing her to Haley.

Haley lit up at the sight of their daughter. Holding her securely. As she looked up at her. "My sweetheart you scared me and your daddy. I'm so relieved that we are going to get a lifetime to share with you. I cannot wait to see the person you grow up to be. I'm looking forward to the three of us being a family. Thank you for finding a way back to us. I love you." Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

Time seemed to stop as for a moment. Everything was going to be okay. They're faith and belief in that was what got them through those days in the hospital until it was time for them to leave.

Sometime Later

Nathan looked over at Haley. She smiled over at him. Turning up the volume after picking out the station she with the song she wanted. Putting her hand on his. She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Breaking the kiss. As he started the car and began to drive. Haley looked back and smiled at the sight of Deborah sitting in her car seat.

The back window was decorated with a simple sign. _Baby on board._

Years into the future

Closing her eyes, the girl. Thought about what her wish would be. It was a very important choice to make because you only got one. A smile coming to her face as she blew out the candles.

Applause filling the air. As the lights were turned back on.

 _Happy birthday 5_ _th_ _birthday._ Hung high on a banner in the entrance to Nathan and Haley's home.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the time jump. Deborah is now 5 and thriving. Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 37**

 _Somehow we keep marching on._

 _I turned on all the lights then walked further inside our home. Watching as Haley came through the door with Deborah in her arms. She had fallen asleep on the car ride home from the hospital._

" _Let's put her to bed. Our first day together as a family." Haley said. Smiling over at me._

 _I smiled back at her. After shutting and locking the front door. We went up the stairs together and through the hallway. Stopping in front of the nursery door. I opened slowly moving aside as Haley walked in. Carefully placing down Deborah in her crib. Covering her with a blanket. As she turned to me._

" _She's is a combination of the good in us both. She is the most important person in our life now." Haley said._

 _I took her hand and looked back at her. "She's proof of our love and the fact that we were given a chance to do things differently correcting mistakes and decisions our parents may have made with us and doing the opposite. She deserves the best version of us possible." I had said. Taking her in my arms._

" _I love you." I said. Looking into her eyes._

 _Haley looked back at me. Her eyes reflecting the love that I had always known and what had been a source of strength through many times in my life. "I love you too." She said._

" _I'll get the pillows and you get the blankets." I told her as we separated from each other._

 _Going as quietly as possible from our room back to Deborah's. Our first night home was spent sleeping in her nursery. With the baby monitor next to us. To say we were cautious and worried is an understatement._

 _The next few days and weeks were a blur of feedings and changings and trying to figure out what the different cries meant._

 _We somehow made it back into our bedroom at some point. And managed to sleep an hour here than an hour there. Parenthood had officially taken over our world and it was never the same again. We were completely in love with Deborah and knew that would be the change that would last a lifetime._

…

Haley got out of bed with a smile on her face. Wrapping her dark green robe around herself and slipping her feet into her lavender purple slippers.

Walking out of their bedroom. And going through the hallway and down the stairs. The chill of winter was throughout the home. Gazing at the clock that was in the living room and hearing the ringing of the home phone before she put the pillow over her head. Told her that there was probably no school today.

The aroma of food cooking filled her nose as Haley walked through the door of the kitchen. Her heart aching with happiness at the sight of Deborah and Nathan cooking in the kitchen together.

"Morning momma! Happy snow day!" Deborah exclaimed with happiness. Carefully getting off the step stool and walking over to her mother engulfing her in a hug.

"Good morning Baby. What are the two of you up too.?" Haley asked. Gazing over at Nathan.

Who smiled and walked over to her. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips.

"Daddy and I are making breakfast and then we're going to have a snowball fight and make a fort and make snow people we have a full day planned and your invited too momma of course." Deborah said. Looking up at her mother.

"I can't wait since you two got a head start on breakfast I'll make tea or hot chocolate and Afterwards we can watch movies and have some family time." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"This is going to be such a fun day.!" Deborah said. As she took her mother's and in hers.

"You sit down momma." She said. "Daddy and I are going to serve breakfast for you today." Deborah said. Turning back to her father.

Nathan smiled as he looked up at Deborah. "I got this sweetheart. You find a seat and we'll start eating soon. It was nice cooking with you this morning. Thank you for your help." He said. Looking to her.

"Your welcome daddy. I had so fun learning grandma Deb's waffle recipe. I want to cook together again soon." She said. Looking back at her father.

"We will I promise." Nathan said. Watching as Deborah left his side and went through the doors of the kitchen into the dining room.

He went out with Haley and Deborah's plates first placing them on the table before going back for his own. The tea was hot and sweetened awaiting him in one of the multicolored mugs that were seated on the table alongside the plates. The breakfast began with the retelling of the story Deborah always requested during this time of year. Which was the story of her birthday.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for ongoing support for this story. I never would have imagined this idea would have grown into a 37-chapter journey and I look forward to sharing more of Naley and Deborah's life with you all. There will be flashbacks detailing memories of Deborah's early years. Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 38**

 _It's just a moment of change._

 _All we are is everything that's right._

 _I walked a minute in your shoes_

 _Some perspective on these words_

 _Before I write them down._

" _Come on baby girl walk to daddy." Nathan said. With a smile on his face. Looking up at the now 2-year-old Deb who they had been teaching to walk for days now. But she had her mother's spirit and her father's stubbornness. And they had been videotaping her trying to capture the moment and yet it still hadn't happened. This time Haley had the camera on Deborah and Nathan watching their bond and connection unfold right in front of her eyes. She was blown away by how Nathan had taken to becoming a father. For herself becoming a mother was something she had dreamed of since she was a child herself the want and desire for it to become a reality only intensified when she met and fell in love with Nathan all those years ago._

 _Haley's smile only growing as she saw Deb once again get up and begin to take slow careful steps. Nathan had grabbed his basketball that had been on the floor by the arm chair lifting it up and bringing it in front of Deborah's face._

 _The young girl smiled up at her father. And walked her arms out stretched. Looking up at Nathan with this look in her eyes that caused Haley's heart to swell._

" _That's it baby girl. Walk to daddy. Look at you. I'm so proud. I love you so much." Nathan said. Putting down the basketball and lifting up the toddler in his arms. "My favorite girl." Nathan said. Hugging her tightly._

 _As the toddler laughed her voice filling the room. Her tiny hands on her father's face. Locking eyes with him._

" _Daddy!" Deborah exclaimed happily._

… _._

"We made a snow whole snow family. A momma, daddy, and daughter. And the fort is going to their house." Deborah said. While she ran into the living room. From the kitchen in her white polka dot socks. Her hair in two pony tails. Her sweater decorated with snowflakes. Paired with her black leggings.

She settled in between her parents on the couch. The fire place warming up the room. Mugs off hot chocolate in front of them on the coffee tables. Besides that, a large bowl of popcorn.

It was Deb's turn to pick the movie and she had chosen a favorite of hers.

The Wizard of Oz. Her eyes were glued to screen as the movie began to unfold. She clutched tightly to her father. Nathan looked over at her.

"What's wrong.?" Nathan asked. Noticing the sudden shift in mood in his daughter.

"She's going to get blown away by the tornado. And no one is going to notice that she's gone. She doesn't have a momma or a daddy her only friend is the doggy before she meets everyone else later. The witch is mean and scary." Deb said. Looking back at her father.

"Don't worry she'll be okay. Me and momma will always protect you. No matter what. From mean witches, and anything else. We love you more than you will ever imagine." Nathan said. Looking to Her.

"Even more than basketball." Deb said.

"Yes. It's because of you. That our world has all this color inside it. Before you everything was in black and white. Once you were born. It was life we turned a new page of a brand-new story." Nathan said.

And with that Deborah was reassured. Nathan brought over the bowl of popcorn and Haley brought up the drinks.

The family watched the movie together and enjoyed a quiet evening indoors. Hours later the movie ended. The popcorn bowl was empty and the glasses were empty sitting side by side on the table in front of them.

Nathan looked over at Haley. Who had fallen asleep beside him. The couple had already put Deb to bed for the night.

Nathan doing his usual routine of checking for monsters in her bedroom. Checking under the bed and in the closet. Then Haley and her sing together. After that there is hugs and goodnight kisses.

Now they had decided to enjoy some alone time. Talking and taking comfort in the arms of each other.

Nathan put a blanket over her. Leaning over kissing her cheek getting up as he turned out the lights and headed out the front door.

Getting into his car. As he drove around town. Eventually stopping at the River court. Sitting down on one of the benches.

This time of year, was a huge reminder for him. Of everything he had but even more so of all that he had lost.

His grief burying him deeper into a darkness he couldn't let go of.

Reaching into his jacket pocket and getting out a bottle of alcohol he had hidden. Opening it and bringing it to his lips as he drank the entire contents of the bottle. The liquid burning his throat as he put the cap back on and headed down to the beach.

Avoiding names and faces as he headed straight for the bar.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you all my readers. Your feedback is what I look forward to reading. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 39**

 _-Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world? Or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives... for better or worse!_

Nathan walked through the front door of their home. He closed the door behind him and had planned to wash the events of last night off of him.

"Where the hell have you been all night.!?" Haley exclaimed. Walking over to Nathan. Wearing her red sweater, black boots with blue jeans. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail. With her arms crossed her chest.

"Deborah woke up this morning excited to have breakfast with you at Karen's before school. And she was waiting on the couch over there. Until she was almost late for school. I made her breakfast here and told her that you were really tired which is why you weren't up yet and that you would make it up to her later. I got up in the middle of the night with a blanket pulled over me on the couch. I didn't see you and thought you had gone to bed. I went into our room and it was empty. I walked back out here and looked out the window and saw that your car wasn't in the driveway."

"I called and texted you a bunch of times and got no reply. Which at first had me worried then as the hours passed I got angrier because I know you Nathan. You always have your phone on you. Which means you were avoiding me by choice. Now answer me what were you doing that made you so busy that you couldn't check in with your wife and what were you up too for hours that you didn't want anyone to know about.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

"I went out I needed a break from everything. I will make it up to Deborah I'm sorry." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"You needed a break from being a husband and a father. It doesn't work that way Nathan. Deborah depends and needs us both. And we are supposed to depend on each other. We've always told each other what was going on and gotten through the hardest times together. This kind of behavior isn't like you at all." Haley said. Looking back at him. With concern in her voice.

"It's nothing for you to worry about or make into a bigger deal than it is. I know you have work and I do too. I'll see you tonight bye Hales." Nathan said. As he walked back out the front door.

Later on that day

"How was school today baby.?" Haley said. With a smile on her face.

Looking up at her daughter. As Deborah got into the backseat of the car.

"It was good. We got to spend an extra hour outside at recess. I'm so excited for the concert coming up my teacher picked me to do the solo. I've been practicing for days now. I can't wait for you and daddy to see me." Deborah said. Looking back at her mother. As she put on her seatbelt and laid her head back on the seat watching the cars go by.

With all that was going on lately Haley had been so distracted. She was going to take Deborah shopping for a dress for her concert and had to make sure to tell everyone about it so they could attend. Haley had no doubt that all their family and friends would show up. Her only real worry was Nathan. And the fear of him missing out on this important night for their daughter.

…

 **Author's Note : Let me know what you think Readers.? review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 40**

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close._

 _Don't want to let you down._

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide._

Days Later

"We wouldn't miss it Hales." Quinn said. Looking back at her sister. The two were in the living room of Haley and Nathan's home.

"We'll be there too. Antwan will definitely be videotaping her entire performance he is completely convinced that she is going to be a famous singer someday. So, to him these moments are very important. We are her biggest fans next to you and Nate of course." Taylor said. Gazing over at Haley.

"That would be great. I know she would like to be able to watch her performance over and over again. I'm going to be taking her dress shopping today after school the both of you feel free to come with us you know how much Deborah loves spending time with the two of you." Haley said. Looking back at them.

"Sounds great I'm always in the mood for shopping. And Quinn let me know whenever you and Clay need a date night because we're free to baby sit the same goes for you too Haley." Taylor said. Looking to her sisters.

Quinn looked to Haley then back at Taylor. "Thanks for the offer Tay. We will take you up on that. Usually babysitting is not really something either of us look to you for. I'm curious what brought on this change of heart.?" Quinn asked. Looking up at her.

"Nothing really, I just have recently realized that given how I was in the past especially in regard to being a part of family things. That family is so important and I want to make sure that I can become more dependable to the both of you and especially to my nephews and niece." Taylor said. Looking back at them.

"That's so sweet Tay. And we know we can depend on you. The boys look forward to having playdates with you and Antwan every time they go come over to your house." Quinn said. Smiling up at her.

"Let's get going Deborah's going to be dismissed from school any minute now." Haley said.

It was then that the sisters made their way out of the home and into the car. Haley drove while Quinn played with the radio picking out a station with songs they all liked.

Eventually they reached the parking lot of the school. Taylor unlocked the back doors and looked out the window trying to catch a glimpse of Deborah.

Minutes later. The young girl got into the car. With a look of surprise on her face. "Aunt Taylor and aunt Quinn what are you doing here.?" She asked. Climbing into the car. As she hugged Taylor then climbed over the seats and hugged Quinn. Before taking a seat in the back of the car.

"We're here to offer spend some time with our favorite Scott girl." Quinn said. Smiling up at her.

"Yay. Let's go find my dress momma!" Deborah exclaimed.

"We're already on the way sweetheart." Haley said. As she restarted the car and began to drive back onto the street.

The drive to mall was filled with a sing along with various songs.

The sisters all held hands. With Deb in the middle of them. Haley being right by her side as they began to go through the shopping center.

The first stop being a small boutique with racks of children's clothes inside. Haley along with her sisters started to look through the racks.

Deborah looked at the mannequins and stayed close to her mother and her aunts. While she tried to imagine herself on the night of her performance.

"What do you think of these dresses baby.?" Haley said. Lifting up the choices she had picked out.

Deborah's eyes lit up at the sight of her mother's choices.

"I want all of them!" Deborah exclaimed. Taking the dresses in her arms. Hugging them to herself.

Haley smiled at her. "Try them on and pick which one you like the best. Then come back out and let us see." Haley said. Handing over the dresses.

"I will momma." Deborah said. Taking the dresses from her mother and started walking over to the other side of the store where the dressing rooms were.

Quinn smiled looking around the room then back at Haley. Being in a store like this makes me wonder what it would be like to have a daughter. With Eric and Logan our hands and everyday life are full. You and Nate are so blessed to have that girl. She is truly special." Quinn said.

"Thank you, Quinn. And I am truly happy for you. You've never wavered in your love for Clay and the family you've built." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"I'm pregnant." Taylor said. Turning to Haley and Quinn.

Deborah walked back over to them. Wearing a dark blue dress. With a bright smile on her face.

"You look so beautiful." Haley said.

"You are going to have the biggest crowd in the audience. Cheering you on." Quinn said.

"We love you so much Deborah." Taylor said. Looking over at the young girl.

Haley took Deborah's hands in hers. And looked into her eyes as she spoke.

"You were the bright star in a really dark time for me and daddy. When you were born it was like I was given this new heart. In a lot of ways, I was because I needed to have enough room to hold how much I love you. I was able to see and feel the entire world differently. And that was all because of the beautiful little girl that had entered my life."

Haley took the necklace she had around her neck off and placed it around Deborah's neck.

"When I was around your age. My mom gave me this necklace and she had said that it was a family arlum. Which meant it was passed from one James woman to the next. She said that it had years of strength, love, and so many other things tied into it. Then she said if I ever had a daughter then it would be my turn to pass it down when I thought she was old enough. I've worn this necklace for a long time. Now it's your turn." Haley said. Looking up at her.

"Thank you, momma." Deborah said. Wrapping her arms around her mother.

Haley hugged back her back tightly. "I love you with every beat of my heart." Haley said.

Eventually the two parted. And Haley held Deborah's hand in hers.

The family paid for the dress and left the boutique.

…

Hours Later

After calling and texting Nathan multiple times without getting a response. Haley walked out the door of her home. Attempting to hide her frustration as she got into the car and began the drive to the school.

Once they arrived Deborah went backstage as Haley found and took her seat next to everyone else. She was so grateful to see that all of their friends and family had managed to make it.

"Grandpa!" Deborah exclaimed. As she hugged him tightly.

Haley smiled at the sight. He had bought her a bouquet of sunflowers. Which was were favorite. And a huge bear. Which was almost as tall as she was. Haley decided to quickly try and call Nathan once more. The concert would begin in a few minutes.

She dialed his number and put the phone to her ear. Hearing nothing but the voicemail talking to her. She hung up and turned off her phone.

Taking a breath. Haley kept her gaze up towards the stage.

As the lights began to dim and the doors were locked.

Applause filled the room while the curtain went up and the show began.

…

Having lost count of the empty glasses that sat on the counter. Nathan jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

"I kept seeing this number come up. Should I try and call back or turn it off.?" She asked. Looking up at him.

"Turn it off." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

…

 **Author's Note: The support of you readers means everything to me. I've been thinking of doing a possible time jump to Deborah in her teenage years. Let me know what you think of that idea. And Nathan's spiral is just beginning. Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 41**

 _I think I'm realizing that I can't help everybody, and still somehow I feel responsible. I don't know why I keep trying._

"There's my shining star. You did incredible Deborah. I am amazed." Haley said. Smiling as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thank you, momma. I practiced really hard to make sure I didn't miss any of the lyrics. Where's daddy.?" Deborah asked. Looking over her mother's shoulder. Seeing all the other members of her family.

Haley looked back at her. "Daddy had a really long and hard work day. He would have been here if he had the chance. He knows what an important night this is for you. I'm sorry sweetheart." Haley said. Her heart aching at the look of hurt and disappointment on her daughter's face.

"But he promised me he said that nothing would keep him away and that we would go out to dinner and have huge sundaes to celebrate. He lied to me." Deborah said. Emotion thick in her voice. Tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"The night isn't over yet. We are going to do just that. And then you're going to have a sleepover at aunt Quinn's. You get the chance to hang out with Logan and Eric. How does that sound.?" Haley asked. Looking up at her daughter.

"It sounds okay. We can go out to dinner. Thank you, momma." Deborah said. Looking back at her mother.

Haley took ahold of Deborah's hand. And the two caught up with the rest of the family walking out of the exit doors.

The dinner lasted a few hours. Ending after everyone had huge sundaes.

Haley thanked both Quinn and Clay multiple times for changing their plans for the night and turning it into a sleepover for Deborah.

They made sure she knew it was no problem at all. Quinn told her that she didn't have to worry about taking Deborah to school because she would take her along with Logan on the way to dropping off Eric.

Haley said her goodbyes to Deborah before getting into her car and driving home. Taking her time as she drove through the dark streets. Eventually getting home. And parking her car in the driveway.

While she walked inside the home. She saw the empty space where Nathan's car should have been still there. Shutting and locking the door behind her. Haley walked up the stairs in the darkness. Not needing the light to see as she made her way through the hallway and into their bedroom.

It was there she turned on the light. Looking around the room. She changed into her pajamas. She wasn't tired. She was drained emotionally. She couldn't get passed it that look on her daughter's face. She wouldn't allow this to continue. It was unfair and wrong because Deborah was the innocent person involved in all of this chaos and uncertainty.

Haley got into bed and turned out the lights. Laying her head down on the pillow. She tossed and turned for hours. Exhaustion taking over at some point. Causing her eyes to close. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until knocking at the door woke her up. She got out of bed and pulled on her robe then put on her slippers. As she walked out of the bedroom and went down the stairs. She took a breath and opened the door slowly.

"Why is the door locked.?" He asked. Looking up at her.

"Better question where is your key.? And you missed Deborah's entire concert. I would ask you to explain yourself but from the look on your face and the slurring in your voice. It's clear where you were. And that wafting smell of cheap perfume tells me you weren't alone. Spare me the details. Get inside I don't need the neighbors adding their thoughts and comments into this too." Haley said. Moving aside watching as Nathan walked into the home slowly.

Haley shut the door behind him.

"Honestly I thought to myself that if I just loved you enough. And showed you what a life of commitment could be like and what having a family means that you would allow yourself to love and be loved. But clearly, I was wrong. I knew that you had your problems just like I do. I never imagined that this was how our life would be."

"Me being disappointed, angry, and let down by you. Is something that seems to have become a fact of life. But when Deborah starts to become affected that's when I can't just keep brushing it away and making excuses time and time again."

"You knew how important that night was to her. You got her hopes up. The minute she stepped off that stage you were the first person she asked about. She loves you so much. Telling her that you weren't there again. That you didn't make it. Something or someone took up all your time. Hurt me more than you will ever understand. I know what it's like to love a parent with every ounce of you and the feeling of their rejection is more painful than anything." Haley wiped her eyes.

Taking a breath as she turned from him. Gaining control over her emotions and looked back at him.

"I will not allow our daughter to have her heart broken by you. Day after day. Year after year. Knowing that it will affect the woman she becomes and the way she views her relationship with men in the future. In case you haven't noticed she isn't here. And that is because I knew you would eventually find your way back home and I didn't want her to see you that way. This is over Nathan. Me protecting you, lying for you, making excuses. While you go off and life a life that doesn't include us. This seems to be what you want and you've known from the start. Nothing is keeping you here in this life or this home. My loyalty is to our daughter. I have to put her first because you don't seem capable of that anymore."

"Get some help or don't and continue to lose everyone and everything. I love you Nathan and I always will. But if you want to continue to self-destruct than you are going to be doing it alone. Pack your stuff and get out. I'm filing for divorce." Haley said. Looking back at him. With emotion in her voice.

…

 **Author's Note: I love reading your feedback. Keep it coming. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. There will be a time jump in the next chapter. Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 42**

 _She check's her pulse got to know if her heart's still beating._

 _She's bored in a week. Big dreams but nothing material._

 _I refuse to believe that love is for the weak._

 _I said I'm not vulnerable._

 _I don't want to fight._

 _She screams for more than just some._

 _Blue eyed metaphor._

Years Later

The home was filled with family, friends, and teenagers. The music and lights were lowered the food area was on its last refill for the night. The table had some food covered and others uncovered. The party had been going on for hours now. The first sight you saw walking through the door was a hand maid collage of pictures.

Haley smiled with a look of happiness on her face. Watching her daughter blow out the candles. The banner coming into the living room read. _Happy 16_ _th_ _birthday Deborah._ In large letters with multiple colors. Her sisters along with Brooke and Lucas were by her side.

The room erupted in applause as the lights were turned back on and the cake was cut. Plates with juice were passed around to the teens while the adults talked amongst themselves.

"I can't believe my baby is so grown up." Haley said. Pulling Deborah into a hug.

Deborah smiled hugging her mom back. "Thank you so much for the party momma. It was great. I'm so happy that everyone was able to come and celebrate with me." Deborah said. Looking up at her.

"I can help you bring your gifts to your room if you want.?" Lucas asked. Looking to her.

"Thanks, I would really appreciate that. I'll be back momma." Deborah said. Getting off the chair and grabbing a handful of her presents while she got out of the living room and began to go up the stairs. Lucas following after her with the rest of the gifts.

Haley got up and started to talk and thank the party guests.

…

Once they were inside the room Deborah turned to Lucas.

"You didn't have to help me bring up the gifts. I would have gotten them tomorrow. Or mom and I would have cleaned up everything." she said. Looking to him.

"I know you could have done that. But with all excitement and emotion of today I wanted to really step things up and make sure you and your mom didn't stress or worry about anything. So how does it feel being 16 now.?" Lucas asked. Smiling up at her.

"Like life is going by way too fast." She said. Smiling back at him.

"I know what you mean kid. Just so you know you won't find my gift to you in those bags. My gift is waiting for you downstairs." Lucas said. Looking to her.

Deborah eyes went wide as she looked to him.

"Let's go see what it is!" Deborah exclaimed. As she raced out of her bedroom.

Lucas went after her. Going down the stairs. Looking to Haley who smiled back at him.

"I have part 1 of the gift." Haley said. Handing Deborah a small box.

"Follow me for the next part." Lucas said. Lucas said. Opening the front door and walking down the stairs opening the garage door.

Deborah walked outside. Haley went after her.

Deborah ran and wrapped Lucas in her arms.

"Thank you so much. Uncle Lucas!" Deborah said happily.

Deborah then hugged and thanked her mother.

"It's the car we've been working on for the past few months. I never thought it was for me. It's beautiful. Can I go for a drive now.?" Deborah asked. Looking up at her mother.

"Sure, enjoy yourself. Have fun with your friends. Just be back by curfew." Haley said. Smiling up at her.

Minutes later. Teens emerged from the home and got into the car. Deborah waved to them both before she started the car and drove away.

Haley turned to Lucas.

"Thank you for today. And all the other times. You have been such a support system for her and me. I appreciate it so much. We love you." Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas leaned over hugging her. "We're family you never have to ask or just know we'll be there. Me, Brooke, your sisters. You've been there for us too." Lucas said.

Haley hugged him back. The two pulling apart shortly after.

Then headed back inside the home. The guests began to leave. Haley said her goodbyes and gave everyone leftovers. Then closed the door behind her.

She looked around her home. As she began to clean up putting food and beverages into the fridge.

Finishing that in a matter of time. Then she did what she always did after the guests were gone. Went into the drawer and got out Deborah's photo album. And added the newest pictures from her party to the album.

Haley took her time and looked through the pictures. She had placed there over the years. Her heart ached seeing how much time had passed and how much things have changed.

How other things stayed painfully the same. Her and Nathan had been divorced for years now. His spiral downward had only gotten worse over time. Which forced Haley to cut off contact between him and Deborah for many years. That decision was the hardest one she had made next to divorcing him. But she knew it was the right thing to do.

His sobriety had been something he attempted to work towards but never fully achieved. The last Haley had heard he was living with Ivy. The woman who he had been friends with for years and was the same woman he had spent the night with multiple times during their marriage which for her had truly been the last straw. His lies, and everything else was something she had been able to handle. But seeing proof of their relationship on tv with the world watching was more than she could bare. Which is why they had no relationship now. And Deborah's once love and admiration for her father was now nothing but a topic she avoided all together.

Haley heard a knocking at the backyard door. She got up and putting down the album and opened the sliding door.

A smile coming to her face. "Hi Chris. I didn't think I would see you tonight." Haley said. Letting him inside the home as she closed the door behind him.

"I knew Deb would be gone and I thought you could use some company. Knowing you you're probably going through old memories and that doesn't always leave the most positive feelings behind." He said. Looking to her.

"You're right about that. Come sit down. Make yourself comfortable and we can have some leftovers and hang out." Haley said. Looking back at him.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you my readers. Your feedback is a must. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 43**

 _Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real when you woke up you didn't know what to believe? What would you do if what you thought was true wasn't, and what you thought wasn't true was. Would you retreat into your dreams with the hope of finding a more perfect reality? Sometimes life is stranger than a dream, and the only way to wake up is to face what lies are hidden in your soul. And you can only hope that in those moments of dark reflection, that you are not alone._

I had that dream again. The one I always had. The last happy memory I shared with my dad. It happens every time around this time of year. It's as if my mind wouldn't let me let him go. Even though my parents weren't together anymore. My mom still made sure that I had a relationship with my father. Which is something I was grateful for because I loved him so much.

But over time he just started declining I didn't pick up on it. Until I was older overhearing talk that my mom would have with her sisters or my uncle Lucas. I was 8 when my mom sat me down and told me that I couldn't see my dad anymore. She told me that he was sick and it was for the best that we take some time apart and when he got better I would be able to spend time with him again. But that time never came. Birthdays, months, years. Went by without him contacting me or my mom and it was then that my heart began to break whenever he was brought up. Which caused me to not want to talk about him at all. My mom has never shared with me her feelings on everything that happened. She not once spoke about my father in a negative way.

As far as I was concerned she was handing the entire situation better than anyone thought. Then there was this one night she had tucked me in and it was storming outside. I was 8 at the time. I couldn't sleep and I got out of bed and went through the hallway and opened the door to her room to see if she was awake too. I walked inside her bedroom and at the sight of me she turned her face and wiped her eyes. I could tell from the sound in her voice and sadness in her eyes that she had been crying.

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and she hugged me back.

She took my hand and I climbed into bed with her. Then she sung to me until I fell asleep. I always admired and looked up to my mother. In that moment I knew that I wasn't alone in my heartbreak.

"Now the after party begins." Deborah said. Smiling as she got out of the car. Her friends by her side as the teens walked through the doors of Tric.

…

"Thanks for coming by. It was nice spending time with you. Deborah's going to like your gift. You didn't have to get her anything." Haley said. Looking over at him.

"I know I didn't but when I saw it instantly thought of her. You try and enjoy the rest of your night and not worry about her. She's a good kid." Chris said. As he got up and grabbed his coat and heading towards the front door.

Haley got up and went after him. "Tell Mia I said hi." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"I will. Goodnight Haley." Chris said. Smiling back at her. As he walked out the door.

Haley locked the door behind him. And looked around her home. It was only 9:00p.m. Deborah's curfew wasn't until 11.

Haley went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Leaned over and opened the drawer that had her notebook inside. She opened it and began to look through her pages of unfinished songs. The current albums she had out already had sold and done amazingly her fans had supported her through the roughest period of her life.

Haley just couldn't find the inspiration and love for music she once had. And to be honest she wasn't sure if she ever would find it again. Hearing knocking at the door she put the notebook away.

Smiling as she glanced up at the clock. Deborah must have forgotten her key and wanted to come home early. That happened plenty of times before. Haley walked over to the front door and opened it slowly.

Looking up with a smile on her face. "I missed you too." she said. The smile on her face fading as she felt her heart drop.

"Nathan." Haley said softly.

"Haley. I know I was the last person you expected to see tonight." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

Haley crossed her arms around herself. Suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable. "What are you doing here Nathan.?" Haley asked.

"I'm sober now. I have been for a year. I needed you to know that. And as to why I'm here it's Deborah's birthday. I haven't seen her in a long time. I hurt her by not being there and I hurt you. In every way possible. Which is on me all of it. And I'm sorry. I have a present for her. Can I leave it here.? You can tell her it's from me or you can leave that out." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley felt tears well up in her eyes. This buried wave of emotion began to take over her.

"What do you want Nathan.?" Haley asked. With emotion in her voice.

"To fix the damage I caused. And to show you and our daughter that I'm a different person now." Nathan said. Looking to her.

Haley extended her hand out to him. "I'll give her the gift. And tell her it's from you. What happens after that is up to her." Haley said. Looking back at him.

Nathan handed her the bag containing her present.

"Thank you." Nathan said with emotion in his voice.

"Goodnight Nathan." Haley said.

"Goodnight Haley." Nathan said. As he walked back down the stairs and got into his car. Driving away. Minutes later.

Haley took a breath. And placed the bag down by the door.

Quickly wiping her eyes. She then gazed up at the collage of pictures still hanging on the wall.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you think. Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 44**

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

 _I'm tired of being so sad. I'm tired of getting so mad._

 _Stop right now you'll only let me down._

 _Trying not forget should be easier than this._

 _All the birthdays you missed._

 _I was only a kid._

Seeing him at the door after all this time and everything that took place. Was more difficult than I expected. When we divorced I got the locks changed. I did a makeover to every room in the house except for Deborah's.

I felt as if things looked different and I approached this next chapter of my life with strength and resilience then living here with the memories of when our family was whole and the future was bright wouldn't be as hard to take. I spent more nights than I can count trying to pinpoint when exactly the cracks in our life started. Eventually that only filled me with sadness so I then began to focus on the present. And making sure I didn't lose sight on who was the most important person which is and was Deborah. I managed to find a new routine for her. That involved my sisters and her uncle Lucas, along with my father. They became a huge part of our world in a way they hadn't been before. It was only when I was alone that I would allow myself to feel my own emotions. When he moved out it was clear he had been out drinking the night before. I had this constant level of fear in the back of my mind. When I heard the phone ring regardless of what time of day or year it was. I always picked up having to remind myself to breath.

I worried that I would get a call telling me that Nathan had died. I couldn't process how I would tell Deborah that and get her through it. Then for myself how I would live the rest of my life without him. Even though he had broken my heart and ruined our marriage. I was hurt and angry and knew that I could never hate him. I had spent so much of my life loving him. I knew that I wouldn't stop. Even if we would never be together again. It was a relief hearing that he was sober. Him saying that he wanted to show us that he was different now. Brought a mixture of emotions out of me. I had no idea what was coming next and for the first time in a long time I was okay with that. I had built a life for us that was safe and secure. I had become the woman I had always aspired to be and raised my daughter to be her own person. That was more than enough.

Haley looked towards the clock and then turned towards the front door.

"Hey momma. I'm on time and had such a fun time with my friends. How was your night.?" Deborah asked. Closing the front door behind her. As she started to walk in the living room.

Haley got up and smiled up at her. "It was very laid-back Chris came over and hung out for a while. Which was great. He left you a gift it's right here." Haley said. Handing the bag over to her.

Deborah smiled as she took the bag from her mother's hands. "That was sweet. He's a good guy. So, after he left you were just here alone.?" Deborah asked.

"I was for some time. Then your dad came by and we he told me some things. He also left a present for you. I told him I would give it to you and tell you it was from him. One of the first things he said was that he was sober he has been for a year. And that he wants to show you and me that he was a different person now." Haley said. Looking back at her daughter.

"I hope you told him to go to hell. The last thing I want is anything from him. Throw whatever he got me out if he's trying to clear his conscious he can do it without us. God, he has some nerve showing up here ambushing you with his supposed new lease on life. I'm going to bed goodnight I love you." Deborah said. Leaning over hugging her mother.

Haley hugged her back. "I love you too. I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday. And it's your gift you can do what you want with it. I will support any decision you make in regard to your father. That is something that will never change. I love you with every beat of my heart." Haley said. Looking up at her daughter.

Deborah left the living room and went up the stairs. Going straight into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Haley took another look at Nathan's gift before she turned off the lights and went upstairs. To her bedroom going to sleep for the night.

Deborah went into her closet and got out her album. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She opened it and began to flip through the pages. These photos were the only proof she had left. This album held her most cherished memories. Where she saw glimpses of the father she had once loved and looked up to. Deborah just couldn't throw it out. She had attempted to so many times. But something always stopped her. She needed to see for herself that at some point in her life they had been a family and he had loved her. Even if none of it was the truth anymore.

….

 **Author's Note: I want to thank all of my readers. Your feedback and support truly adds to the story for me. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 45**

 _I'm sorry that I let you down._

 _These voices in my head get loud._

 _I wish that I could shut them out._

 _I'm sorry that I let you down_

 _I'm so sorry._

I get up every day and put an x on my calendar that is right beside my bed. It's one of my morning rituals. It's there to symbolize going through my days without a drink. Along with going to my meetings. Which is called Alcoholics Anonymous and talking with my sponsor. Now how I ended up there was basically by chance or maybe I just realized that I was running into the same four walls and I ended up feeling worse with every breathe I took.

I didn't talk for months. I just sat there and listened to people pour their hearts out. Showing every regret and mistake and the damage, they caused the people they lost and the lives they didn't have a part in anymore because of the disease that was alcoholism.

But I wasn't like this anyone in this room.

Sure, I drank and had fun but I had control over it my life wasn't taken over. Truthfully everything that mattered to me was slipping out of my hands. Haley had been serious about the divorce I didn't believe her but the papers sat there on my living room table. I reread them when I got up in the morning after I managed to put myself together. Eventually I signed them because I couldn't avoid it.

She had been my entire world and I broke her down she held us together for a long time. That and not being able to see Deborah anymore made me lose all drive for life at all. Drinking myself until I blacked out and woke up somewhere in my house became the norm between that and my involvement with Ivy.

Which is something I've never been more ashamed of. I've known her since I was a teenager we both came from messed up families which is what we had in common. When Haley and I began to fall apart I turned to Ivy and things between us became more than I ever intended. I didn't see a point to even trying at life anymore. Whether this killed me or not wasn't something I cared about at this point what did I have to live for.

Fast forward to the lowest moment of my life. I wake up in a hospital bed surrounded by doctors. With a blood alcohol level that should have stopped my heart and shut down my system all together. I was found by some stranger in an alley. It was a moment I will never forget. For the longest time my life has been defined by my past. My father. My fear of becoming exactly like he was. And as far as I was concerned my nightmare had come true. I had been given this second chance at life and needed to take it seriously and reclaim who I was and mend the broken bridges I had caused. The most important being Haley and Deborah.

I found a rehab center and stayed there for as many months as I could. Then started putting back the fragments I had shattered. Moving out of the place I had been staying with Ivy and finding a house of my own and getting a job. I waited until I had a steady income and had been able to create a balance before I went and knocked on Haley's front door.

Seeing her. Looking into those eyes. The woman who made me a better person. Who had been my best friend. And taught me what love was. Stood in front of me. Wanting to keep her distance between us. I could feel the guard she put up just by the sound in her voice and the way she could barely look in my eyes. She was exactly like I had remembered. Strong, steady, fearless, so beautiful. I physically hurt witnessing the pain in her eyes and on her face. Especially knowing it's because of me. She fought for us. For me. Against her family and everyone else who questioned why she ever bothered with me. Given the separate worlds we grew up around. This time I will fight every step of the way no matter how long it takes. She is the love of my life. It has always been Haley and it will stay that until I draw my last breath.

As for my Deborah. I failed her. She deserved a father. Who was there for every moment. Who made life feel safe and secure. That made more memories that were filled with happiness than heartbreak. It will take work and time. But I will never give up on my little girl. The thought of her kept me breathing during my darkest times. I knew what unconditional love was once I held her in my arms. I am here now. And won't stop trying.

Nathan thought to himself. As he walked out the door of his latest meeting.

…

Deborah walked past her father's birthday gift for weeks. Always glancing at it when she left or came into the home. At last after realizing her mother had truly left this matter in her hands. She decided to open the present. Grabbing it off the floor and taking it into her room.

She opened it slowly. Ripping apart the wrapping and began to take a closer look at what was inside it. She felt her hands shake as she counted the envelopes that had filled the entire box.

Lifting one after the other. She took notice of the numbers that were written on the side of each of them. From 1 to 16. She opened the first envelope unfolded the paper and began to read.

 _Welcome to the world baby girl,_

 _Today the world has gotten brighter and lives have changed forever especially mine because I became your father. And I just wanted to thank you. For showing me what matters the most in life. Which is loving you and protecting you._

Deborah continued to read on. Once she was finished she opened the next one.

…

 **Author's Note: This is a product of Late night inspiration. We now see Nathan's thoughts and feelings. What do you think of Deborah's birthday gift from Nathan.? Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 46**

 _I thought I saw the devil this morning_

 _Looking in the mirror._

 _I never meant to start a fire._

 _I never meant to make you bleed._

 _I'll be a better man today._

I couldn't have been more surprised than to get contacted by Deborah. I didn't think I would hear from her at all. According to what the little she told me she wanted to meet up and talk which is why I'm here. Sitting across from an empty chair outside of Karen's café. I ordered a coffee and have been waiting for the past few minutes now.

It isn't long before I see a teenager with Haley's dark hair and my eyes walking towards the table I was sitting at.

My heart ached. She had grown into this beautiful young woman. I hated how much time I missed with her. Knowing the person she was now had nothing to do with my involvement.

She sat down across from me and placed down a box on the table. She looked up at me as she spoke.

"I read your letters. Every single of them. I bought it with me today because I'm giving it back to you. I have no use for this and I decided to meet with you so there is no confusion and everything is clear. I don't need you in my life. When I was younger I might have wanted you around. But I'm not that little girl anymore. I spent years without a father and as far as I'm concerned, I'm fine spending the rest of my life that way."

"It took my mom a long time to put the pieces back together. And now she has this stable, happy, life. The last thing she needs is you coming back and hurting her again. She deserves someone who knows how amazing she is and who would do anything and everything for her. All you've done is break her heart time and time again." Deborah said. Looking back at him.

Nathan looked back at her. "I was messed up for a very time. Which has nothing to do with you or her. I don't want to cause anymore pain or problems for you. Your mom's heart wasn't the only one was broken. I know that. I wasn't there. I couldn't take care of myself or provide anything of stability for anyone. Your mom did what was right keeping you from me. She always made you the priority and that hasn't changed. I want to be there for you now. And show you that I can be the dad that you missed out on. I never forgot or stopped thinking about you. You are and continue to be the best part of me. I love you very much. And I am so sorry for all the hurt and pain I caused you. Nothing I ever do or say will make up for it. But we can start over and build a new relationship being the people we are now." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Deborah got up pushing the box of letters towards him.

"If you meant any of the words you wrote in these letters you will do what I asked and stay away from us. Move on." Deborah said. As she walked away from the table and got back into her car. Driving away minutes later.

…

"So, he just showed up on my doorstep. And I just forgot how to breath. There he was. With the same look in his eyes and openness that I remember. It was like opening the door to my past. I don't know how to feel and what to make of what Nathan and I are and will be to each other. This entire situation just makes my head spin and my hands sweat. He makes me nervous and feel vulnerable and so many other emotions. Then I feel guilty for caring and being relieved that he's pulled his life together."

"After what's he put me through I should be keeping as much space between us as possible. That would be the smartest most logical decision. But then my heart just wants to find out the answers to my questions and find a way to make up for the 9 years we were apart. Which makes me sound completely foolish and like a teenager. I hate that I missed him so much."

"I want to meet up with him and clear the thick tension between us and build some kind of relationship. Because we have a daughter and being friends is the right thing." Haley said. Looking up at her.

Brooke smiled warmly at her. Putting her hand on Haley's.

"You love him. You never stopped for a second. And that is a truth you're going to have to face and eventually tell him." Brooke said.

 **Author's Note : Thoughts, predictions, Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 47**

 _It's been said that the saddest thing a man will ever face is what might have been. But what of a man whose faced with what was? Or what may never be? Or what can no longer be? Choosing the right path is never easy. It's a decision we make with only our hearts to guide us. But sometimes we find our way to something better. Sometimes we fight through the regret and remorse of our mistakes, our malice and our jealousy and the shame we feel for not being the people we were meant to be. And that's when we find our way to something better. Or when something better finds its way to us._

Days Later

Haley took a breath as she knocked on the door in front of her. The door opening slowly. She looked up and spoke.

"Nathan. I need to talk to you. We have things to talk about and we need to figure out who we are to each other now." Haley said. Looking to him.

"Your right and we should do that. Come in." Nathan said.

Moving aside. Allowing Haley access inside the home.

She looked around and then turned back to him.

He closed the front door. And looked back at her.

"Let's go sit down in the living room and talk." Nathan said.

Leading the way from the entry room into the living room area.

Haley followed after him. Walking into the living room. Taking a seat on the chair across from him.

"I'm happy for you that your sober now. I know none of it was easy for you and I just want you to know that all the anger, pain, and confusion as to what went wrong with us is something I've made peace with. Holding onto all that hurt wasn't healthy for me and wasn't what I wanted to teach Deborah. You weren't well. Now you are and I wish you nothing but the brightest future." Haley said. Looking him in his eyes.

"Thank you. I owe you an explanation. Our life together meant everything to me. You and Deborah were happiness and peace to me. I couldn't accept or allow myself to believe that I deserved either of you. And ended up destroying our family and I need to truly apologize to you for what I put you through. You never gave up on me. I was never worthy of you that is the truth." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"Don't say that. I loved our life. And have and will never regret choosing you." Haley said. With emotion in her voice. Taking a breath. As she regained control over her emotions.

"I want us to be friends. We've gone through so much. But now we are older and know ourselves more which is why I think this could work." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I would like that. And that is what we have to work towards. I didn't come back into your life to disrupt it and damage the progress you've made. I just had to tell the person in my life who always believed and had faith in me that I had changed my life for the better and that they were the driving force behind it. You have the biggest and most forgiving heart I've ever known." Nathan said.

"Good. Than we can consider this a fresh start. I just need to know is she here.? Ivy is her name right.?" Haley questioned. Looking towards him.

"Ivy isn't here. She has no idea where I live. I haven't seen her since before I went into rehab. I was done living this empty meaningless life she wasn't I cut all ties with her. I need you to know the only person who has ever had my heart was you. She didn't mean anything to me." Nathan said. Looking into Haley's eyes.

Haley's face softened as she looked back at him. "Why did you go to her and not me.? Why was it so easy for you to just disconnect from me and lose yourself with her.? Did you love her.? there had to of been some reason Nathan. I've spent so many years trying to figure it out. Why wasn't I enough for you.!." Haley exclaimed. Her voice thick with emotion.

Nathan put his hand on hers. "It was never about you. I never cared about her. She was there and was as broken as I was. I've only loved you. I didn't have the guilt and shame of disappointing her. Having to look in your eyes day after day knowing that I was letting you down. Was too much to take in I could barely look at myself anymore I was a disaster. I needed you to let me go. You were enough in every way. You saved me from myself the minute we met and you continued to for remainder of our life together. But that had to stop I was sinking and wouldn't let you get lost in my darkness. I couldn't allow that. You mean everything to me. You always have and always will." Nathan said. With emotion in his voice.

Her eyes locked on his. "I love you too. But I don't know if I can ever trust myself or my heart with you again." Haley said. Her voice breaking as she got up and left the room. Leaving the home seconds later.

…

 **Author's Note: Who knows what the future holds for these two.? Their history. Deborah. All the messiness in between. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.? Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 48**

 _I gave you all of me_

 _My blood, my sweat, my tears._

 _I was there when no one was._

 _I have questions for you._

Nathan went after her. Finding her sitting outside of her car. Wiping her eyes.

"Haley talk to me please." He said. Looking up at her.

She looked up at him. Taking a breath. Before she spoke.

"This was a mistake. Coming here seeing you talking to you. I thought I could handle this. That I had found a way to forgive you. I was there for you every day. We were supposed to get through these situations together. Instead you shut me out completely. I've never understood how that was possible for you. I let you in. All the way. You knew everything especially the parts that were flawed. You were my strength and support. You turned your back on me and on Deborah because you couldn't be honest with me.!" Haley yelled at him.

"I asked you if anything was going on and you lied to my face. Denying it time and time again. The drinking, whenever you saw that woman. I'm still in disbelief after all this time. I trusted you and you were our daughter's hero. She was distraught after not being able to see you anymore. I loved you so much but none of what we went through the home and family we built meant anything to you. Because if it had you would fought for us, for me. I wanted to believe that you were worth it. Losing my family. You became my entire world and still you choose her. Over us. I can't come back here."

Haley said. Her voice breaking as she wiped her eyes. Turning from him.

"Haley I'm sorry. If I could take it back and do everything over I would. I love you so much." Nathan said. With emotion in his voice.

She turned back at him. Her eyes locked on his.

"It's not enough. You hurt me so much. That girl you fell in love with. The woman you married. Isn't here anymore. Goodbye Nathan." Haley said. Turning from him. As she got into her car and quickly drove away.

…

Weeks Later

It was a breezy sun filled Saturday morning. When Deborah walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Looking up at her mother.

"Morning sweetheart. Your just in time breakfast is ready." Haley putting down Deborah's plate in front of her before she put down her own. Sitting down on the chair at the table.

Deborah sat down next to her. "This looks great momma and thank you." Deborah said. As she began to eat.

The mother and daughter ate and discussed their plans for the day.

Once they were finished. Deborah looked up at her mother and started to speak. "Momma you have always put me first. You made me your priority my whole life but especially after everything happened. You were involved in everything I did in school. I remember how jealous the other girls were of me because their moms either didn't care or were too busy. You are not only the most incredible mom in the world but you are my best friend. And I love you very much." Deborah said. Looking up at her.

Haley smiled warmly. Getting up from the table as she took her daughter in her arms. "I love you too baby. And I was doing nothing special or out of the ordinary just doing what a mom is supposed to do." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"I want you to be happy momma. You deserve that. In all this time it's been just the two of us. You never let anyone else in. And I know a large part of that has to do with me and not wanting for me to attach myself to new people in your life but I'm older now and you deserve to have love and allow someone else to take care of you for a change. Don't worry about me. You've put your life on hold for a very long time. Now it's your turn to live life for yourself." Deborah said. Leaning over kissing her mother's cheek. Before she left out the front door.

Haley looked around her home and took a breath. Maybe there was some truth to what her daughter had said. For years she's kept men and the idea of dating at a distance first out of wanting to protect Deborah from getting attached to men just for things to not work out and just her need to provide structure and safety not allowing strangers into their world. If she was honest as true as all of that was there was this level of fear that just surrounded her. The idea of letting in someone new to her life and possibly into her heart was a concept she hadn't allowed herself to have. But now with her daughter's blessing and her letting go at last of what happened with Nathan. She could imagine herself starting over.

…

 **Author's Note: My heart broke for Haley in this chapter. For so long she's kept her feelings to herself over the entire situation. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 49**

 _But once in a while people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone and just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quite persistence of a dream._

" _She's asleep it took three stories and we probably made wishes on half the stars in the sky. She has been so excited over the idea of having a sibling I can only imagine how overjoyed she'll be once we actually have news to tell her." Nathan said. Smiling as he closed the bedroom door behind him and got back into bed beside Haley._

" _I got my girl. So now we should get working on your boy. Our son. With your hair, my eyes, and your personality." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him._

" _Hopefully he'll have your kindness, love of school, and my love of basketball. But even if he or she isn't anything like us. Being able to add another beautiful child to our family and go through all of this with you again is a blessing in itself." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms. Leaning over kissing her again._

 _Haley took his shirt off and pulled him closer to her._

" _I'm so completely in love with you." Haley said. Looking into his eyes._

" _I fall more in love with you every day." Nathan said. Turning out the lights. As he reconnected their lips._

…

My name is Nathan, And I'm an alcoholic

"Days ago, I lost the love of my life she basically told me that the only way she would be able to move on and be happy is if I wasn't in her life. And days earlier I met with my daughter it was the first time I saw her in 9 years. The last time I saw her she was 8 years old. She wants nothing to do with me. Which shouldn't be surprising or take me off guard because I haven't been her father in a very long time. I'm basically a stranger to her."

"She asked me to stay away from her and her mother. And of course, the first chance I have to do what she asks. I didn't do it. I let her in and I thought we couldn't be anymore disconnected and then we had that last conversation. I hated myself in a way that I didn't think was possible."

"Seeing the woman, I loved and shared this amazing life with. Shattered. Because of me and my actions. Made me regret reentering her life all together. Which is why I've realized I need to let her go. And figure out how I'm going to live a life without her. Thank you for listening." Nathan said. As he stepped away from the front of the crowd and took his seat back in the audience.

…

With the house to herself. Haley who was in her living room. Got up and went into the bottom drawer which was right next to the couch. Going through the old contents of broken jewelry, old Cd's and pictures she had forgotten about. She found exactly what she was looking for and placed it on her lap. Closing the door and looking up at the item.

She shook her head. As she slid the ring on her finger. Gazing up at it.

How had she allowed herself to hold on to her wedding ring. Taking a breath Haley took a breath. And took the ring off her finger. Throwing it in the garbage. Sitting back down. Burying her face in her hands. Letting the tears fall. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. Breaking her own heart this way. The pain had crippled her caused an ongoing ache in her chest.

Nathan Scott was her past. She had a present to create that wouldn't include him and she was determined to find a way to be okay with that.

Days Later

Haley walked through the doors of the studio. Feeling a sense of peace. As she went up to the mic.

"Hales this place has missed you. And I have too. Start whenever you're ready." Peyton said. Smiling up at her.

"It's good to be back. I've missed you too." Haley said. Smiling back at her.

Closing her eyes. Haley cleared her mind. Reopened her eyes and began to sing.

 _Rebuilding the past to see the reflection you can handle._

 _As I find the strength to somehow let go. Leaving the remainder of what was on the floor. Putting back the pieces of my heart and beginning to see that there is a life can exist without you by my side._

…

Haley performed her first few new songs for a couple of hours. Before leaving the studio. Feeling refreshed and revived. She had missed music and performing. She was now back in her car and on the road. Eventually parking her car in the street. Getting out of the car and walking into the hair salon. Sitting down in one of the first empty chairs she sees.

"What can I do for you dear.?" The woman asked. Looking up at Haley.

"I've had long hair my entire life. I'm ready for a change. A style outside of my comfort zone. I'll leave that up to you." Haley said. Looking back at the hair dresser.

Sometime later. The hair dresser had finished. Haley looked up at herself.

Her hair was now cut into a layered and cut shoulder length. The look showed off her face and her eyes. She loved it.

"Thank you this is just what I was looking for." Haley said. Getting off the chair as she handed the hair dresser a tip. Before she continued on getting her nails and feet done. Then leaving the salon. Getting back into her car and began to drive back into town.

Glancing over at the clock she tried to decide where she would go for dinner.

The choice being made for her as she quickly pulled into the parking lot. Turning off the car then getting out minutes later. She had just remembered the new restaurant that had opened in town. Everyone she knew had told her it was a place she had to visit.

She crossed the street and went onto the sidewalk. Taking her time as she took in the outside of the restaurant. Reading the name written in lights.

 _The Cove._ Haley walked through the doors. And felt her senses overrun and heightened all at once. Hardwood floors. Splashes of color. But everything clean and crisp. She looked up gave her request for a single table. The waiter coming by minutes later she gave her order along with her menu and just enjoyed the scenery and the people. The waiter reemerging half an hour later with her food. Placing it in front of her and thanking her coming.

Haley ate and recounted her day. Thinking about what she would do with herself since Deborah was staying at a friend's house for the night. She always felt a little lost when she had the house to herself.

Once she had finished eating and leaving money for the bill. Haley got up and took one last look around. Before she began to walk towards the front door.

Pausing as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked up.

"I knew it. It is you. Hales James. I didn't mean to stop you. I just wanted to introduce myself my name is Dante Wilde. I'm the owner and manager of this restaurant. You almost left without your free desert." He said. Looking up at Haley.

"I didn't order dessert. And It's really nice to meet you Dante." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"It's all ready for you. Right back at your table. It's a sundae with all the toppings on it. I had to make sure you got it. Only a few customers end up being able to enjoy it." Dante said. Looking back at her.

Haley thought it over. She could politely decline and go home and continue to revisit and reopen her painful memories or she could go back to her seat and accept the offer of free ice cream and conversation. With a guy who was clearly trying to be subtle about his interest in her.

"Sure, I like ice cream. I'll stay if you sit and have a sundae with me.?" Haley suggested. Looking up at him.

"I couldn't think of a better way to end the night." Dante said. As he started walking over to her table. She took a breath and followed behind him.

…

 **Author's Note: I hear you all. Haley's gone through so much. And held it together for so long. I'm ready for her to have a chance at happiness with someone new. Who knows where things will lead and what the future holds herself and Nathan.? In the next chapter we're going to step into Deborah's life. Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 50**

 _'There seems to be a kind of order in the universe…in the movement of the stars and the turning of the Earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own right and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own.'"_

The next Day

Last night was rough to say the least. After my share at my meeting. I needed a drink. I needed a whole bottle. I don't know how to just live a life where she doesn't exist in it. Since I was 17 years old. She was the light in the ongoing darkness and hell of my everyday life. Now if I was still using I would have drunk myself into an oblivion by now but instead. I went straight home called my sponsor and went to sleep. Now I'm going to check out the new restaurant in town that everyone is talking nonstop about it and the manager. I walk through the doors and look around. I will admit this place is really lively. And you get hit instantly with the aroma of freshly made food. I find a table near the back and grab a menu. The waitress comes by shortly after and takes my order. Sometime later she appears with my food.

I start to eat and my mind wanders. I didn't just lose Haley and Deborah. I lost the rest of my family too. When things got really bad for me. They tried to intervene and get me help so many times I honestly lost count. Nothing they said or did affected me at that time. I walked out of every intervention. I checked out early out of every rehab center. It got to a point where they couldn't handle it anymore. Lucas tried I've never seen someone be so dedicated to a person when all I did was reject him and make him regret his attempts at trying to save my life. It affected his marriage to Brooke and Karen who had always been a second mother to me. Said she couldn't do it stand by and watch me die after barely surviving the death of my mother.

I haven't allowed myself to think of my mom in a long time. After everything she went through to keep me safe. I end up becoming my father. Ashamed, embarrassed, regretting every breath I took. Is an understatement. But this time in my life was about reinvention and I had to focus on that.

Nathan thought to himself as he finished his meal. And left money for the bill along with a tip for the waitress. Getting up and looking around once more and that's when he spotted him.

Walking over to the counter and looking up he knew exactly who this man was. And couldn't believe out of every place in town it was his that had become the place to be.

"Nathan Scott." He said. With a smile.

"Dante Wilde. This is your restaurant isn't it.?" Nathan asked.

"Yep all mine. I actually ran into your ex-wife Haley James. She is even sexier now than when she was back in high school. You must kick your own ass on a daily basis for losing her. We had ice cream and talked. It was almost like fate brought us together again." Dante said. With a smug smile.

"You haven't changed at all. I know exactly what you're doing. You didn't have a chance with her back then now instead of going after your many admirers you're going to live out your high school fantasy once you have her and get what you want she isn't going to exist to you. Let's admit that at least." Nathan said. Looking to him.

"Nathan Scott. You had everything. Including her. The girl every guy at that school wanted and yet you lost everything and I think it's hilarious that you think I care about you at all. What happens between Haley and I is none of your business she is your ex-wife and hates you. So, you're wasting your time." Dante said. Looking back at Nathan.

"I don't give a damn about any of that. I will never not love Haley regardless of whether we're together or not and she is the mother of my only child along with our long history. Whatever your trying to accomplish here isn't going to work. Haley doesn't deserve to be hurt especially by you." Nathan said.

"Considering all the damage you caused. You should feel lucky I'm taking her off your hands. Then again, I've always had a soft spot for emotionally damaged women. If everything goes the way I think it will. I'm going to have a permeant space in her life there is nothing you can do about it. Feel free to have a drink or two. You look like you could use it." He said. Smirking back at Nathan.

"What is going on.?" A voice asked.

The two men turning around.

"Haley. I'm so glad to see you." Dante said. Smiling up at her.

"It's nice to see you too. Nathan how are things with you.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

Nathan took a breath. "It's alright. I just came to check this place out. Is that why you're here.?" Nathan asked. As he took notice of her new look.

"I'm glad to hear that. And no, I'm here because I have a lunch invite." Haley said. Gazing up towards Dante.

"I'm ready to go. If you are." Dante said. Gazing back at Haley.

"I am. Have a good day Nathan." Haley said. Looking to him once more. Before she headed for the front door of the restaurant.

Dante glared over at Nathan. Before he joined Haley's side. The two leaving the restaurant together minutes later.

Nathan closed his eyes and began to breath. Reopening them sometime later. Avoiding the restaurant bar, he walked out the door got into his car and drove home.

…

It's not until I break up with a guy. That I realize I search for boys who are incredibly flawed because somehow, it's a comfort to me. To know that when they lie or cheat or disappoint me I know what to expect. My issues begin and end with my father.

Him not being there left this hole in my life and my heart. That I've attempted to fill since I was 8 years old. I hate him. I wish he never came back into our life. I don't care about who he is now. When I needed a father. When I spend hours on holidays and birthdays waiting for him to show up to call me to. To be there. He wasn't.

I've been walking around with a broken heart. Angry at everything and everyone. Because the first man who I loved more than anything in the world. Lived his life without me for years. And now I'm just supposed to forget about all of that. I can't and I won't. But then there is that other part of me.

That missed him so much. And I hate that. After all the hurt he caused. The 8-year-old girl that I was is so relieved and happy that he found his way back to us that he's home and most of all that's he's okay. What am I supposed to do with that.?" Deborah thought to herself. As she finished looking at the old pictures that she still clung too. Unable to throw it away.

…

 **Author's Note: That's right. Dante went to high school with Haley and Nathan in New York. Haley doesn't remember him from that time. For Dante this is finally his chance to have the girl he always wanted. For Nathan this is a nightmare if he revealed what Dante had told him. Haley wouldn't believe him. She would simply think he's being jealous. What are your thoughts.? My poor Deborah. She's so conflicted in regard to her father. What do you think should happen with Deborah and Nathan.? Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 51**

 _Sometimes when you're young you think nothing can hurt you. It's like being invincible. Your whole life is ahead of you and you have big plans. Big Plans. To find your perfect match, the one who completes you. But as you get older you realize it's not always that easy. It's not until the end of your life that you realize how the plans you made where simply plans. Because at the end when you're looking back instead of forward you want to believe you made the most of what life gave you. You want to believe you're leaving something good behind. You want it all to have mattered._

Hours Later

Haley walked up to her front door. Taken off guard at the realization that she wasn't alone.

"Nathan. How long have you been here.? Better question why are you here.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him. Crossing her arms against her chest.

Nathan got up and walked to where she was. Standing in front of her. "I've been here a few hours. None of that matters. I have to be honest with you." Nathan said.

"About what or who.?" Haley asked. Unsure of where this conversation was going.

"About Dante. He's not who you think he is." Nathan said.

"What are you talking about.?" he's been nothing but nice to everyone especially me. Why do you suddenly have a problem with a guy you barely know just because we're trying to get to know each other.?" Haley asked.

"Because he's not some stranger. We went to high school with him. The two of didn't hang out in the same circles which is why you don't remember him. But I do. All he wants is to date you, use you, then forget all about you. He told me that himself. He's not this decent guy Hales. He wants to get back at you. For rejecting him back in high school because we were together and in love. This plan of his is all about revenge. I can't just stand by and watch him hurt you. I love you too much." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

Haley took a breath and looked back at Nathan.

"That bastard. I should have known something was up with him especially after today. I knew something was going on between you and him. Thank you for telling me." Haley said. Looking to him.

"Your welcome. The last thing you need is someone trying to mess with your feelings when all your trying to do is move on and figure out what life has storm for you next." Nathan said.

Haley looked away then back at him. "Do you have plans for the rest of the night.?" Haley asked. Looking to him.

"No why do you ask.?" Nathan questions. Looking back at her.

"I was wondering if you would want to stay for dinner.? Deborah's not going to be home until tomorrow. I won't see her until after school. Meaning I have the house to myself. I can cook and you can help or hang out." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Okay that sounds nice. I would love to have dinner with you" Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Great come on inside and make yourself comfortable." Haley said. As she turned from him and opened the front door to her home.

Nathan followed behind her. Watching as she turned on the lights. He looked around his heart aching at being back in the home they once shared. He made his way into the living room. Taking a seat in the first chair he saw. Smiling at the sight of pictures featuring a young Deborah. He couldn't help but admire them.

...

Haley looked around the kitchen. Out of nowhere dinner invitation. It was the least I could do he was so honest with me and given how I've been acting I probably would have done the opposite. But then again, he put how he felt to the side and thought about me. That's one of the reasons Nathan was who he was. When he loved you he held on with both hands.

Stop thinking about him and cook. Haley thought to herself as she began to figure out the meal she would prepare. Going into her drawers and cabinets then her fridge.

Haley cooked for some time. The meal was done and plated in an hour. Nathan came into the living room. At the sound of a bell ringing. Which brought him back to a simpler time.

The bell had been bought for Deborah. When she was 6 and had gotten a sore throat and the chicken pox. Nathan and Haley had tried to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. When she became too sick to speak they got her the bell. Which helped them know that she needed them.

Nathan sat down on the chair across from Haley. Looking down at the food then back at her.

"You remembered the recipe for this soup. After all this time.?" Nathan asked. Smiling up at her.

"Of course, we basically lived off of it for a while. Back then the ingredients and steps are practically memorized." Haley said. Smiling back at him.

"We should try and make this a more normal thing between us. Spending time together and talking about what's happening in our lives. I will admit I was shutting you out. It's not that I don't care I just thought keeping my distance was the right decision. I'm starting to see that pushing you away will only keep things from moving forward. And I'm tired of living in the past, blaming, and hurting. I want us to move forward together." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"I want that too. For us and for me and Deborah. But I don't know how to reach her I will never give up on her. It doesn't seem as if she wants a relationship at all and that is the last thing I want. I missed out on so much. The idea of missing out on the rest of her life is devastating to me." Nathan said. Looking back at Haley.

Haley put her hand on his. "She loves you. She's just scared to be vulnerable and open up her heart to you. It was the hardest most earth-shattering experience she's gone through. She needs to know you're not going anywhere and that no matter what happens in the future you won't walk away again. Her heart couldn't take that." Haley looking into his eyes.

"I'm home. There is nowhere else I belong in the world more than being here with you and her." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley couldn't move her gaze from his. She leaned over and kissed him gently.

Nathan kissed her back. Putting his hand on her face. Pulling her closer.

…

 **Author's Note: Your feedback is everything. Let me know your thoughts. Next up Deborah and Nathan a much-needed heart to heart talk. Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 52**

 _Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie._

Nathan broke the kiss. Looking up at Haley.

Haley looked back at him. "What's wrong.?" Haley asked. Looking back at him.

"Nothing. I want this. You. Us. But I think we should stop and make sure this is what you really want. I love you there is so no reason to rush into this. If we are going to really do this. I need to show you that you are first now and forever. Making you a priority for the rest of my life." Nathan said.

"I do I want you too. But if we were to be together again. We would have to take things slowly and figure things out day by day. There is so much to think about and take into account. I just couldn't take it if we fell apart again." Haley said. With emotion in her voice. Tears glistening in her eyes.

Nathan put his hand in hers. Looking into her eyes as he spoke.

"I know how hard this is for you to trust me and let me back into your heart. I will not make you regret that decision. You mean everything to me. Will you go out on a date with me.? Nathan asked.

Haley smiled as she looked up at him. "Of course, I will." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him again.

He kisses her back. Then looks up at her. "We got caught up in each other and completely forgot about the soup. Let's finish eating and then we spend some quality time in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"Sounds perfect." Haley said. Looking back at him.

And that is exactly what they ended up doing. Nathan leaving the home early the next morning.

…

Hours Later

I needed the River Court. After what happened at school today. I keep my life especially my personal life away from the halls of this school. Somehow people found out about my father and the last thing I wanted to do was stay in class but I wasn't going to let any of them. Ruin my attendance record. I loved school and learning. Now class was over and I was free. The rest of my day was under my control. Which is why I'm in my car on my way to the River Court.

The windows are rolled down and the music is turned up. I drive around my neighborhood passing by all the places in town I had so many so many memories. Tossing water balloons off aunt Brooke's store roof. Having breakfast and lunches at grandma Karen's café. Learning everything, I know about cars from grandpa Keith's auto shop. And of course, the River court. Is a huge part of who I am. Basketball is in my blood. I've played countless pickup games with my uncle Lucas here.

But my dad taught me how to play. I remember him always letting me win even though I usually missed most shots except for the last one. At night sometimes, we I couldn't sleep or he couldn't we'd come out here and lay on the benches. Staring up at the stars.

Wiping my eyes. I turn around at the sound of someone shooting a basket and look up. At the sight I get up and pick up the basketball I had intended to use.

"Deborah don't go. Let's talk." he says.

I ignore him and keep walking. He follows behind him.

I turn to look back at him then refocus my gaze in front of me.

"I have nothing to say to you.!." I yelled back at him.

"We can't keep walking around these same walls and expect to get anywhere. I've reached out to you. Then stayed away. But that isn't working either. It's clear that your upset and angry yet your holding back and there is no need for that. Tell me whatever is on your mind. I can take it. I'm right here." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"Go away! Stop trying you made it clear that you never cared about me! If you did you never would have been able to stay away from me for so long. I give up! You don't have to bother thinking or bothering with me anymore your free!" Deborah exclaimed.

Nathan caught up with her.

"That's what you think. Just because I wasn't there with you everyday doesn't mean that I didn't miss you and want to be with you. But I promise you the person I was back then would not have been the father you deserved. The person I told you I would be the day you were born. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You changed my life and how I thought about the world. And how I saw myself because all you saw was who I could be. I promised to love and protect you for the rest of my life. By leaving I was able to keep you safe from the stranger I had become. I wanted better for than me." Nathan said. Looking to her.

Deborah turned around and faced him.

"All I wanted was my dad. You were there every day then you were just gone. I wanted to see you and talk to you. But you never got better. Years went by and I missed you so much. Then I just got sad and angrier. You missed everything! you said you would be never put anything and anyone before me. And then you did exactly that. Leave me alone!" Deborah exclaimed. Wiping her eyes. Turning from him.

"Do you remember what I used to tell you when you were little.?" Nathan asked. Looking to her.

Deborah turned and looked up at him.

"That you loved me more than I knew. Why does that matter now.?" Deborah asked. With emotion in her voice.

"Because out of everything that changed. That is what has stayed the same it's been that way since I held you in my arms for the first time and it that will never stop. No matter how hard you try to push me away. I will come after you every single time. You brought color, purpose, and meaning to my life. You are my world. I love you no matter what." Nathan said. With emotion in his voice.

Taking her in his arms in a hug.

"Daddy!" Deborah said softly. Her voice breaking. Tears falling from her eyes. As she hugged him back.

Nathan held onto her tightly. "It's okay baby girl." Nathan said.

..

 **Author's Note: My heart. This chapter. The Naley and the Nathan/Deborah moments. I want to thank my readers for their support. Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 53**

 _We could all use a little hope sometimes_

 _You know.? That feeling that everything_

 _Is going to be okay, and that someone_

 _Is there to make sure of that._

I wasn't sure how long we had been there. And I couldn't have cared less about anything else that was going on. She lifted her head and looked at me.

The River court was empty. It was just the two of us. The sun was setting in the sky. And there was this coolness in the air.

"I'm sorry. For telling you to stay away from us. I was afraid to let you back into my life because I was worried that if I did that something would take you away from me and I couldn't take that hurt again. You were much more than just my dad. You were my superhero. I looked up and admired you so much. You taught me how to be fearless. I love you too." Deborah said. With emotion thick in her voice.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I deserved every word you said. The only thing that mattered to me when I got back. Was reuniting with you and your mom. The two most important people in my life. I learned to be fearless from your mom. She's been my hero since we met. I need you to understand that nothing will ever take me away from you again. We have an entire lifetime together to look forward too and so many memories to make. I cannot wait for that. But right now, I just want to spend some quality time with my little girl." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"We can go have dinner at Karen's. They have so many new dishes. But plenty of the ones that have always been there and we can have those sundaes the ones we always got with all the toppings on it." Deborah said. Looking up at him. With a smile on her face.

"Let's go the only request I have is for you to tell me everything. All the years I wasn't there for. Catch me up on your life, memories, and milestones, good moments and the stuff in between." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Okay deal. Then tomorrow we can come back here a play some basketball together. I've gotten a lot better since the last time we played." Deborah said. Looking to him.

"I have no doubt about that. Let's get over to Karen's before all the tables are taken. Remember that time it was so full that we had to eat outside." Nathan said. Smiling.

Deborah smiled back at him. "I do you called it an exclusive outdoor picnic just for the three of us."

The father and daughter left the park and headed into the parking lot. Getting into Nathan's car. Deborah making a mental note to pick up her car in the morning. Nathan started the car and drove.

Deborah messed with the radio until she found a station she knew they both liked and turned up the volume.

The drive to the café took a matter of minutes. Once they arrived they got out of the car and walked through the doors.

…

"It feels different this time. We are different. Older, more mature, two adults who know who they are and what we want."

"Which is to be together. I love him. And I have no idea what to expect and what is going to happen in the future."

"But for right now this is the right decision for me and him. He finally gets the chance to be a father to Deborah. I'm happy more than I've been in such a long time." Haley said. Looking up.

"That is all I've ever wanted for you." Jimmy said. Looking up at his daughter.

…

Months Later

Nathan and Haley have been dating for 6 months now. Being the blissfully happy and in love woman she was these days. Haley put her newest album days ago. And in a matter of hours. It hit number one on the charts. The music bringing back old fans and bringing in new ones.

As for Nathan he was doing well working at the rehab center he was a counselor for people who were once in the same position he had been in. He truly loved his job and took it seriously. Nathan continued to go to his meetings and work with his sponsor on a regular basis. His sobriety was a major of major importance to him. He and Haley were happier than ever.

Nathan and Deborah's relationship had gotten so much stronger during these pasts few months and the bond they once shared had returned. They had weekly dinners and basketball games on the weekend. Deborah had gotten rid of the toxic people in her life and was now on a much more positive and focused path.

Deborah had left just hours earlier on the annual camping trip she went on with her uncle Lucas. During this time of year.

Which meant the couple had the weekend to themselves. And neither of them wanted to waste a second of this alone time they had.

"I'm so ready for this romantic weekend away. You've been working so hard and I've been so busy lately. Right now we can just refocus on each other. Which means so much to me." Haley said. Smiling as she looked over at him.

"We're going were it all began. New York" Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

Haley smiled. Kissing him. As she put her hand on his.

While Nathan started the car, and got on the road. The couple's suitcases were safely tucked away in the trunk of the car.

Haley laid her head back on the seat as the car passed various signs. The last one she saw filled her with excitement.

 _You are now leaving Tree Hill._

…

 **Author's Note: Much anticipated Naley Romantic time coming up. A look inside the camping trip with Deborah and Lucas. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you see next for Naley and Deborah. Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 54**

" _True love is finding your soulmate in your best friend"_

The couple walked through the doors of the hotel hand and hand.

Nathan checked them in while Haley couldn't help but look at the views in front of her. Once they were checked in. Nathan and her walked into the elevator.

Their suitcases were being handled and brought into their room. Courtesy of Nathan's earlier made plans.

Haley didn't know what had come over her. She had never been one for overdone public displays of affection. But when it came to Nathan she just became this version of herself she never was with anyone else.

Eventually the doors opened and they began their walk through the hallway.

"I cannot wait to see what you have planned for this weekend." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. "You have no idea. How good it feels to see that smile on your face knowing that you're so happy is so worth all the effort it took to put this weekend together and keep it all a secret." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Once they reached their room. Nathan opened the door with a key card.

Letting Haley walk in before him as he shut and locked the door behind her.

Haley looked around and she was left in amazement. The flowers, the music that played in the background, the various dessert on the table, the candles illuminating a glow around the room.

"Nate, this is incredible. I love it." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I'm so glad you like it. And I love you. So that works out for the both of us. Now should we unpack or leave it for later.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at her with a smile on his face.

Haley leaned over kissing him. Pulling him closer to her.

"Later, tomorrow," She said. Between kisses. As she pulled off his shirt.

"I'm all yours Haley James." Nathan said. Picking her up. Taking her in his arms.

He placed kissed all over her. She wrapped her legs around him.

He carried her further into the room. Laying her down on the bed that was now in front of them. He then started to remove the articles of clothing separating them. Tossing them around the room.

She dug her fingers into him. As he slowly took off the final layer.

He looked straight into her eyes as he spoke.

"I am completely, endlessly, in love with you Haley James. You are my light, my safe place," he said. With emotion in his voice.

"I'm even more in love with you Nathan Scott. You have my heart. My soul, You're my home." Haley said. Looking back at him. With tears of happiness glistening in her eyes.

He leaned over kissing her. Closing the gap between them.

As their love took over in every kiss, touch, and whispered word of affection.

Losing track of time, and space. As their hearts and bodies became one.

…

"I wasn't sure if you would still want to come here with me. I know we used to come here all the time but your older now and I thought you would be too busy to make time for this. I'm so glad to be able to spend this time with you." Lucas said. Looking over at Deborah.

"I will always make time for this trip uncle Lucas. It's our tradition. And important to me. I'm really lucky to have you and aunt Brooke and cousin Sam. My parents recently showed me the video she made for me and I learned a lot from her. With everything that's happened in the past few months. It's really made me appreciate all the people I have in my life. You taught me to fish, and the fun of camping, and took over when my dad couldn't. I can never fully thank you for how much that meant to me." Deborah said. Looking back at him.

"It has and continues to be an honor being your uncle and godfather. You truly make all of us so proud." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"Let's go walking on the trails now." Deborah said. Smiling up at him.

As she got up and began to walk ahead of him.

…

 **Author's Note: Your support is the reason this story has grown into what it has. Let me know what you think of the chapter.?**


	55. Chapter 55

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 55**

 _there are two tragedies in life, one is to lose your hearts desire, the other is to gain it._

Growing up there was a lot that I didn't believe in. Given the turmoil that over spilled in every room of that house from the indoors. Compared to the pretty packaged lawn and outdoor scenery my father made sure to keep up. So, our neighbors were none the wiser. While my mother lived a life littered with control. Nothing she had except for me was ever her own. Over time her voice silenced to a mere whisper.

I truly believed that family and love was nothing but lies people needed to believe in order for life to continue. That all changed when I met Haley. She became a vision of hope. Me falling in love with her was always going to happen. I knew that from the minute I laid eyes on her and heard her singing. But her falling in love with me. That is and continues to be a miracle.

She is so beautiful. I could easily just sit here and watch her sleep. I may or may not have done that before once, or twice which caused me lose track of whatever plans I did have for our morning. But this time I had get up and pull myself away from her. Otherwise nothing else would get done. And this was no ordinary weekend in the city.

Nathan carefully got up and quietly put on the Pajamas that were awaiting him in the top from next to the bed. Once he put those on. He went over to where the phone was and ordered room service. Picking out the breakfast foods she loved. And then waited until he heard the knock at door. Paying the delivery person and slipping the _Do Not disturb_ sign on the outside of the door. Wheeling the food inside that sat on the cart. He laid everything out on the table. Then brought it over to bed with him. Laying the dishes in the empty space in the middle of them.

After that he leaned over kissing her. Smiling as he watched her stir awake. Her dark eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

"Nate. What a sexy wakeup call you are." Haley said. Smiling as she got up. She looked up at him then around the room.

He handed her the other robe. Watching as she put it on. And turned her attention towards him.

"You say the sweetest things to me Haley James." I said. Looking back at her.

"I do don't I. But this weekend is already more than I could have asked for being with you. Last night, this morning, the breath-taking view of the city from our window. I'm so ready to see the rest of what you have planned." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"But first we eat and get ready for the day. I have much more that we are going to today I just wanted to make sure the first face you saw when you woke up was mine." Nathan said. Looking up at him.

"See that right there is one of the many reasons why I love you." Haley said. Looking back at him. With a smile on her face.

The couple ate breakfast together. And then showered and got dressed. As they begun the unpacking process. Once that was over.

Haley joined hands with Nathan as they walked out of the room.

"Are we going to get a taxi or ride the subway.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him. As they headed out the hotel doors.

"Neither we're going to go for a walk in the park. And take in the scenery and the interesting people and stuff that usually goes on here." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"We haven't been to this park in so long. It's going to be so nice getting the chance to experience it again. Let's go." Haley said.

The park was a few minutes away from where they were staying.

…

Lucas and Deborah were back on the hiking trails. After having breakfast and making sure to put out the fire from their campsite.

It was Deborah who had found the these trails a couple years back.

Her sense of adventure only grew as she explored these paths on her own after a morning walk. Telling Lucas all about them. Now she was a much more experienced hitcher and knew how to handle the elements of the wilderness.

Every time they ventured out here Deborah was on the search for a new trail. And Lucas always made sure to keep a close distance just to make sure she wouldn't be in putting herself in any dangerous situations. Each time it was proved he was just being over protective but she never seemed to mind.

"Uncle Lucas we have to check out this path over here. First we just have cross this bridge come on!" Deborah exclaimed. Turning her head to look up at him.

Lucas looked over at the bridge and the large tress and somewhat darkness of the trail and then looked back at her.

"No this is one we should skip. Plus, we have no idea how strong that bridge is and between your mom and dad. I don't want to think about how they would react if something happened out here while we were camping. I'm supposed to look out for you and make sure you stay safe." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"Uncle Lucas we've been out here so many times over the years. There is nothing for you, mom, or dad to worry about. You stay there and watch me go across then you walk across after me and we'll explore that new trail together." Deborah said. Looking back at him.

"Deb let's forget about it. And head back. There is a lot more we could do that isn't so risky. I need to get you home in one peace. "Lucas said.

Deborah took one last look at the bridge then looked back at her uncle Lucas.

"Alright I guess you're right. There are other trails and fun stuff we can do instead." Deborah said. As she started to walk back over to Lucas.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'm not sure about that bridge or that area at all. It's a little too dark and we are all alone out here." Lucas said.

"Mom wouldn't let me out of her sight. Remember that time I got lost at the amusement park.? When I was 6. Because I got bored of waiting in line and wandered off. When they found me mom wouldn't let me go anywhere for weeks. But before we left she bought me cotton candy as big as my head and a bear. Because she was so relieved I was okay. Then I felt really bad for making her worry. I never saw her so upset before." Deborah said. Looking back at Lucas.

Lucas looked up at her. "Your very loved kid. That's all there is too it." Lucas said.

And with that they began their walk back to the campsite.

Unknown to them they were being watched and far from alone.

…

 **Author's Note: I appreciate all your feedback. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.? Review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 56**

Hours Later

Nathan and Haley spent the remainder of the weekend consumed in each other. With this now being their final few hours in New York Nathan knew that it was time to put the last part of his plan into action.

"These past few days have been wonderful. We've gone to all of the places we used to go to when we lived here. Have you checked in with Deborah and Lucas how is the camping trip going.?" Haley asked. Looking over at Nathan.

"It's going great. Deb wanting to explore everything as usual. And Luke is trying to keep up with her. She really loves nature and being out there in the wildness. I'm not sure whether she got that from you or me.? Nathan said. Looking back at Haley with a smile.

Haley smiled back at him. "I think that just comes from Deborah and love of freedom and wanting to be one with the world. I think she's becoming a person. I'm in awe of how much she's changed. For so long it felt like she was living in this darkness and nothing would pull her out of it. Now it's as if she's become someone new. And I've never been more happy and excited for her." Haley said.

"I know. I was always proud to be her dad. And that love and admiration has only grown. Now we are headed to our last surprise." Nathan said. Putting her hand in his.

"What else could you possibly have planned.?" Haley asked. Smiling up at him.

"You'll see." Nathan said. As he leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. "Fine don't tell me. Instead I'll tell you what I've been wanting and dreaming of." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"Hold that thought Hales." Nathan said.

The car stopping. As Nathan began to get out of the car. With Haley at his side.

Once they were out of the car Haley looked around.

Then back at Nathan. "Where are we.?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked around then looked back at her.

"We were 17 we had skipped school and spend that entire day together. We had been together for some time by then. And were basically inseparable. I had taken you here and we just talked and let ourselves dream of the future we were going to have. We were here for hours until the sun started to go down. It was the only place in the city that you could see the stars. I had told you something to make you laugh. And I remember the moment so clearly. It was then that I realized I was completely in love with you. And that there was no one else I wanted to spend my life with." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

Haley looked back at him. Feeling her heart race. At the sight of him kneeling on one knee.

"Haley James will you marry me.?" Nathan asked. Revealing the ring he had hidden the entire day.

Haley shook her head. Tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

"Yes Nathan. I will. I love you so much." Haley said.

Nathan slipped the ring on her finger. Taking her in his arms.

Leaning over as he kissed her. "I love you even more." he said. With emotion in his voice.

The couple got back into the car. And they were driven back to the hotel. Nathan paid and thanked the driver.

Rejoining hands with Haley. As they walked through the doors.

Eventually they made it back to their room.

"We're getting married." Haley said. With a bright smile on her face.

"And we will live happily ever after Hales. I promise you that." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms.

"Always and forever." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

…

Sometime Later

Deborah checked her phone and smiled at the sight of the text and picture.

 _We are getting married. She said yes._

Deborah quickly typed a reply. _I'm so happy for you and momma. I can't wait for this wedding. I love you daddy._

Nathan texted smiled at the sight of the reply and texted her back.

 _I love you too baby girl. We should be home very soon._

And with that confirmation. Deborah shut off her phone.

"My parents are getting married!" Deborah exclaimed. Looking up at her best friend.

…

"Deborah is so excited and happy for us." Nathan said. Looking over at Haley.

"I'm so glad I knew she would be. Let me tell you about what I've been wanting and dreaming of which is having another baby." Haley said. Looking up at him.

…

Days Later

Nathan and Haley having shared their news with family and friends. Decided that they wanted a simple, low key, laid back ceremony.

Deborah had gotten a call from one of the places she had applied to for a job and she was now meeting back with them.

"I looked over your application. And looked into your references everything checks out. Just let me know when your available to start and you can get started." The manager said.

"I will get back to you very soon." Deborah left out the doors.

Getting into her car and driving back home.

Once she was back inside her home. She walked into the kitchen where she found her parents.

"I got a call back and the manager said. I just have to let them know when I can get started. And that I basically got the job. I'm so excited." Deborah said. Looking up at them.

"That's great what place called you back.?" Haley asked.

"You know the most sought-after restaurant in town with the manager that causes all the buzz. The Cove. The guy's name is Dante Wilde. He seemed really nice." Deborah said. Looking back at her parents.

Nathan looked to Haley. Then back up at Deborah.

"You are not working anywhere near that man." Nathan said. Looking to her.

A look of shock went across Deborah's face.

…

 **Author's Note : Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Just when you think things can't get anymore interesting. Talk of Naley baby number 2 plus Deborah possibly working with Dante Wilde. Knowing Deborah she won't just give up this chance. Review!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 57**

 _People say hell is endless. They say it's our worst nightmare, the face of our darkness. But whatever it is, however it is, I say hell is empty, and all the devils are here._

"Dad this is a job everyone I know would do anything to get. And he picked me. Do you have any idea what a life changing opportunity this could be for me? I'm not going to quit a job I haven't even started. What could be so bad about him that you don't like him so much. I mean you don't even know him." Deborah said. Looking up at her father.

"You have no idea what I know. That man is no one you need or should want in your life he was fixated on your mother in high school. And thought he would finally have his chance clearly things didn't go that way. Now he's going after you. To fulfill his sick fantasies no I will not allow that." Nathan said. Looking back at Deborah.

"I understand how you feel and I respect that what you and momma think is very important to me. But I always have to live my life and make my own choices and mistakes. If it will make you feel more comfortable you can meet with him and we can all talk and you'll see he's a good guy. I wouldn't be so trusting and have this belief in him if I truly believed he would ever harm me in any way. Does that make you feel better.?" Deborah asked. Looking up at him.

"It does and you are your mother's daughter. I trust you completely. I just want you to be safe and careful." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Deborah wrapped her arms around him.

"I will daddy. Don't worry so much." Deborah said.

As she hugged him tightly.

Nathan hugged her back. Letting out of his arms minutes later.

"I'm off to lunch with aunt Brooke. I'll be home for dinner. I love you both." Deborah said. Smiling up at them.

"We love you too. Text or call us if anything changes." Haley said. Smiling back at her.

Deborah walked out of the kitchen and left the home minutes later. Getting into her car and getting onto the road heading straight for Karen's café.

Haley walked over to Nathan. Wrapping her arms around him.

"We have our family back together. And that has to be priority over anything else. I love you, I support you, and I know the lengths you would go to protect me and Deborah. You're going to go see him. Just know that he isn't worth destroying the life we've rebuilt and the man you've worked so hard to become." Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

Nathan looked back at her. "You and Deborah are my entire world. I would never do anything to risk that. You enjoy your studio time. I'll be home as soon as I can. And I love you too." Nathan said. Letting go of Haley's hand. As he walked out of the kitchen then left out the backdoor.

Haley took a breath. Closed her eyes. Reopened them and began on her way to the studio.

…

"My favorite niece we've been missing each other lately. I'm so glad we're getting the chance to catch up." Brooke said. Smiling up at Deborah.

"I feel the same way aunt Brooke. Then again running a successful clothing line and all the business that it requires is a lot of work. So, I get it." Deborah said. Smiling back at her.

"Tell me everything, what's all the gossip.? What's going on in your life.? Are there any boys in your life.? Don't worry I won't tell your dad.? Brooke asked. Smiling back at her.

"Just the normal high school drama. And I haven't dated anyone in some time now. I'm trying to find guys that don't suck or only want to associate with me because of my last name or the rumors they've heard. I'm just focused on myself and my future." Deborah said. Looking back at Brooke.

"That's so good to hear. Trust me that is the best thing you can do. Boys will always be there. Focusing on myself is how I started Clothes over bros. When you meet the right guy, you'll know it. It was that way with me and your uncle Lucas. And your mom and dad. You have plenty of time for that. High school goes by so quick enjoy it." Brooke said.

The two continued on catching up and enjoying their lunch.

…

Nathan walked through the doors of the restaurant with a single goal in mind and that was to talk to Dante. It didn't take him long to find him.

He was in the back away from customers. Nathan walked over to him. Trying to keep his composure and emotions intact.

Once more he saw that smug smile on his face. He was truly to arrogant and filled Nathan with a rage he didn't know if It would ever end. Wanting to put his feelings to the side he looked up at him.

"Dante can we talk in your office It's important and can't wait." Nathan said.

"Sure, Nathan Scott let's go into my office." Dante said.

The men walked into the backroom. The heavy door shutting behind him.

"What could I possibly do for you Nate.?" Dante asked.

"Don't call me that. And you know why I'm here. My daughter Deborah applied for a job here. You didn't get to be with Haley so now your targeting my daughter. Listen Deborah really wants work here and all I'm going to say is if anything happens to her and I hear you are involved. You're going to regret coming after my family." Nathan said.

Dante lost the smile and stared back at him.

"You mean the family that should have been mine. This is how it's going to go. I do whatever the hell I want or I'll make sure the next time you see your family all together is when you're behind bars and this time you won't be getting out no matter how pathetic your story is. Now get out of my restaurant." Dante said.

Nathan bawled up his fists. He could knock him out right here. Take off that smug, living without a car look on his face. And feel fine with that. But his life wasn't just his own. He shared it with Haley, Deborah, and everyone else they loved. He had come too far to and gone through too much. For Dante Wilde to ruin their life.

Nathan simply walked out.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 58**

 _When she was_

 _Just a girl_

 _She expected the world._

 _But it flew away from her reach._

Sometime Later

At the sound of the front door opening. Nathan and Haley got up and walked over to the entry way of the house.

Deborah smiled up at them. "The both of you didn't need to wait up for me. I didn't miss curfew. Actually, I'm an hour early. Is there something wrong.?" She asked. Looking up at her parents.

Nathan and Haley looked to each other. Then back at her.

"Let's sit down. We need to talk to you." Haley said.

And with that the three of them left the entry of the home and walked into the living room. Deborah sat in the arm chair. While Nathan and Haley sat next to each other.

"I spoke with Dante today and it went how I thought it would. And now I know for a fact that is someone to stay away from. His sole purpose aside from his work is to get back at me and your mother for reasons that have nothing to do with you." Nathan said.

"Your father and I are in complete agreement on this. You need to decline that job offer and cut off all contact you have Dante. He is sick, and dangerous. I know this was important to you and something you were looking forward to but it needs to be over. We couldn't risk anything happening to you. You understand us don't you sweetheart.?" Haley asked. Looking up at her daughter.

"Yes, I do. You won't change your mind about him. And I just have to accept that. Is there anything else because I'm tired and really want to go sleep?" Deborah asked. Looking up towards her parents.

"No there is nothing more. We love you have a goodnight." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Deborah got up and walked out of the living room and began to walk up the stairs going through the hallway and into her bedroom.

Listening closely for the sound of her parents coming up the stairs.

Once she heard the shut of their bedroom door she got out her cellphone and scrolled threw her contacts. Pausing at the newest added name in the list. _Dante Wilde._ She took a breath and clicked on the name. Then put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, I'm able to come and work for you." Deborah said. Listening as he responded.

"4:00 I'll be there. See you then. Thank you for this chance." She said. Ending the call. Turning off her phone. Placing down on her night table. As she started changing her clothes and got ready for bed.

…

The next day

Hours Later

Deborah had been working for the past few hours and managed to avoid seeing anyone she knew. Because she let other waitresses take those tables. While she focused on the others.

She had no idea what her parents had been so worried and cautious about Dante had been nothing but kind and helpful throughout her entire shift. This was her life and her choice. She was going to enjoy this experience for as long as she could.

…

Smiling as he walked through the door with her hand and hand. Lucas was handed two menus and gave one to Brooke. The couple was enjoying a lunch date.

Brooke having already been there didn't need to look at the menu because she knew what she was planning on ordering. Instead she looked around at the other customers and the workers.

Pausing her gaze at the sight of a face she recognized.

Which was her goddaughter Deborah Scott.

She was so surprised to see her especially given the fact that she had only told her about the job search not that she had already gotten a job. Brooke was excited for her and got up to say hello. When she started walking over she noticed the closeness of Deborah and a coworker.

Deborah was a friendly girl. It wasn't uncommon for her to talk to everyone.

Changing her mind Brooke walked back to Lucas and the couple ordered and got their food half an hour later.

…

Haley put on her headphones shut the studio door.

And began to sing. Her voice filling the sound booth.

 _Saving grace. Your voice brings me home._

 _Your smile makes my heart race. Like it's the first we locked eyes._

 _You're the strength in anything unstable. My hand in yours fits as if it was always meant to be that way._

Haley finished her latest song. Titling _Royal Blue_

She smiled at the sight of a text from Nathan. She could barely contain her excitement their wedding was coming closer than she could ready herself for. She was once again going to become Haley James Scott. And was so ready to begin this next chapter of their life together.

Haley replied to the text and walked out of the studio.

…


	59. Chapter 59

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 59**

 _I'll keep you warm_

 _Dancing in a downpour_

 _Maybe I find you_

 _Maybe I won't._

Hours Later

Deborah rubbed her hands together. Trying to keep warm under the coolness of the night sky. Her and Dante had been inseparable since they got off of work. She refused to see what everyone else saw in him. For her she saw someone that made her laugh and smile. A guy who was unlike anyone she had ever met.

It was exciting and thrilling. She didn't care about what people thought. But she knew her family. Especially her parents. Her best friend. And people in town wouldn't understand and would try and do everything possible to tear them apart. She wouldn't have that. She spent years of her life hating and missing her father. That want to be loved unconditionally and protected haunted her and was deep rooted into the core of who she was.

Which was why at work they stayed away from each other. Only speaking about work but once they were out of the restaurant they could just be together without the world's judgement. They were friends. But of course, somewhere inside her she wondered if she was simply being naïve. Believing his words and his actions. Allowing her heart to be open. Without thinking of the consequences.

Seeing a hand fly in front of her face took Deborah out of her thoughts.

"You're distracted and It's because of a guy isn't it.?" Caitlin McFadden asked.

"No believe it or not guys aren't the only thing I think about." Deborah said. Looking back at her.

"You are so lying. Who is he.?" Caitlin asked.

"I can't say the last either of us need is people and their thoughts and options butting into our friendship." Deborah said in response.

"Come on Deb I'm not anyone you can trust me." Caitlin said. Looking to her.

"You have to promise me that you'll keep it to yourself." Deborah said.

"I will of course like we always do. With our secrets." Caitlin said.

Deborah looked back at her a smile coming to her lips as she spoke.

"His name is Dante Wilde." Deborah said. Looking up at Caitlin.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me thoughts readers. Review!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 60**

 _Perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically to those who hardly think about us in return._

"You can't be serious. Deb no part of whatever the two of you are doing is real you know that right." Caitlin said. Looking over at longtime friend.

"You don't know anything about him. All you know is what you've heard he's more than that. He's everything I've been looking for. Considering my past with guys and them being anything but good or decent. This is something worth my effort and time. I care about him and he cares about me. It's not complicated or messy. It's simple." Deborah said. Looking back at Caitlin.

"It's everything but simple Deb. He's way older than you. And he doesn't have the greatest reputation falling him around. Did you ever think of the possibility that Dante is only using you to get back at your parents because of whatever issues they have? For all you know he probably has a girlfriend his own age and is telling her and everyone he knows how foolish your being." Caitlin said.

"I knew that was going to be impossible for you to find any sort of happiness for me. You are just like everyone else. But I don't care you all are wrong about him especially my parents. Speaking of them. You have to promise me that you won't tell them about me and Dante. If they knew it would destroy everything." Deborah said.

"I don't know if I can do that do that. I love you and I want you to be happy. But this isn't okay and it's going to lead you into trouble." Caitlin said.

"You said you would keep my secret. If you really care about me like you say you do then you will forget what I told you and leave it alone. I have to go. I'll see you later." Deborah said. As she left Caitlin's bedroom. Going through the hallway then into her car. Driving away. Seconds later.

Caitlin looked around her room. She knew what she had said. But keeping this to herself left with this feeling of uneasiness that she couldn't let go of. Caitlin decided to attempt at calming her nerves and went on her laptop. Going into Tree Hill finder. She typed in the name Dante Wilde. Seconds later. Pages of results came up.

…

Deborah smiled as she walked through the front door of his home.

Taking a seat on the couch. He sat next to her.

"You should give other people the chance to see the side of you that I do. If you did then they would see how wrong they are." Deborah said. Looking up at him.

"I stopped caring a long time ago what people think. They only opinion that matters to me is yours." Dante said. Looking back at him.

"So, my parents wedding is going to be coming up soon and we clearly can't go together. But I am free afterwards." Deborah said.

"Just text me and we can meet up anywhere you want." Dante said.

"I told my best friend about you and me. I have no idea what she's going to do with the information. But that doesn't matter. I don't want to think about anything else right now except for us." Deborah said.

He put his hand in hers.

Hours Later

Caitlin took a breath as she looked around the home.

"Caitlin how are you.? It's been awhile." Nathan asked.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink.?" Haley asked. Looking over at teenager.

"No, I'm alright and I came here because I really need to talk to the both of you. About Deborah and Dante. It was then that Caitlin began to explain everything Deborah had told her.

Caitlin wiped her eyes. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. But I couldn't keep this to myself. I should go." Caitlin said. Getting up.

Haley took her hand. Looking up at the girl.

"You did the right thing. Thank you for that." Haley said.

Caitlin left the home minutes later.

Nathan turned to Haley.

"This has to end and it has to end right now. What exactly is he trying to do here.? Nathan asked.

"Between what Caitlin told u and the information she found. None of that is going to mean anything to Deborah. We've tried talking to her. Nothing came of that. We have to try and reach her another way." Haley said.

It was only days later did Nathan receive a call asking for him and Haley to meet up at a certain location. The woman didn't give much information. Except for what was most important to Haley and Nathan.

Which was that this woman had to talk to them about Dante and insisted it couldn't wait.

…

 **Author's Note: I'm so happy to see people still invested into this story. Let me know your thoughts.? What do you think will happen with Deborah next.? Review!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 61**

 _I found a friend_

 _Or should I say_

 _A foe_

 _There's a few things_

 _You should know._

"Thank you both for meeting with me." The woman said. Looking up at the couple.

"You're welcome we appreciate you reaching out to us." Haley said.

"What information do you have on Dante that we need to know.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at the woman.

The woman went into her purse and pulled a picture she placed it in the middle of Nathan and Haley. Taking a breath before she spoke.

"This is a picture of my daughter. Her name was Nina. She was the same age your daughter is now. It had only ever been the two of us. That was the case until she met Dante and everything changed. He became everything to her. Using her issues against her. Causing her to isolate herself from me and her friends. She ended up running away with him. For months which was unable but I had managed to get her back and she was starting a new life free of him."

"I should have known he wouldn't let her go. It was only a matter of days. I got this call it was late and I had thought it was her telling me she wouldn't be coming home because she was staying over a friend's. But It wasn't that. It was the hospital they said they had found my daughter died. They said it was an overdose."

"Nina had struggled with drugs in the past. But she had overcome it and been sober for a year at this point. And it wasn't until later when they investigated. Did they realize that it the overdose was done purposely and that Nina had been strangled which is what killed her. It was then I knew who was guilty. Dante killed my daughter and never paid for any of it. The court system turned my daughter's problems into the reason for her death and he was able to continue on with his life as if nothing happened. Which is why he moved to this to begin with."

"I'm telling you her story as a warning. Dante belongs in prison. The last thing I would want is for the both of you to experience the pain and loss I have. Get your daughter away from before it is too late." The woman said. Leaving the picture in the middle of them. As she left the park.

Nathan and Haley took the picture with them. And went home.

It wasn't until hours later did Deborah walk through the front door.

"What is it.?" Deborah asked. Looking up at her parents. Seeing the looks on their faces.

She walked over to where they were sitting down on in the living room.

"We know about you and Dante." Nathan said. Trying to keep his composure and emotions intact.

"Caitlin told you didn't she.?" Deborah asked. Crossing her arms against her chest.

"It doesn't matter how we found out what matters now is what happens next. You're not seeing him anymore and your quitting that job at his restaurant. This has gone on for far too long." Haley said. Looking to Deborah.

"Neither of you ever gave him a chance or tried to see past your own judgements. He cares about me and I care about him. Clearly that doesn't matter. Because as always I can never have any control over my own life!" Deborah exclaimed. Looking to them.

"We're not trying to control you Deborah. We're doing what parents are supposed to do which is keep you safe. Given everything we know now this is just the start." Nathan said.

"What do you know about being a father. You barged into back into my life all these years later and now you just expect me to do what you say and believe anything you've heard. I'm not that 5-year-old little girl anymore. There are a lot of things I stopped trusting and believing in beginning and ending with you." Deborah said. Looking back at him.

…

 **Author's Note: This talk took a turn. This is a huge moment of reveal for Nathan. He sees for himself that what drew Deborah and Dante together was the mirror it reflected in front of her. She saw him and all the mistakes, distrust, and pain he caused. For Deborah these moments of vulnerability are never things she wants to ever dive into. After they happen it's as if she never said anything. She shuts down. I look forward to your feedback it truly is important. Review!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 62**

 _All I could hear was the family at war._

 _You're selfish hands_

 _Always expecting more_

 _Am I your child.?_

 _Or just a charity ward._

I don't hold it against my mother for forgiving him and being able to rebuild a relationship. Because I wanted that for her. But for myself even though things have changed and he's here and present in our lives. I find myself unable to remove the anger and resentment that drove me back then and continues to now.

I wanted and needed a father when I was 8 and I saw all the other girls in my class with their dads at the father/ daughter dance. When I was 13 and everything was changing. When I avoided certain places in town all together because I got taken over with memories every time I went there. But now I'm realizing more and more that his absence shaped the person I became. And I don't know who that person is anymore.

"I have to go. Actually, this whole talk isn't needed. I'm not going to be staying here for a few days. I just came home to pack my stuff." Deborah said. Turning from Nathan. As she got off the couch.

Haley looked to her. "Where do you think you're going. This conversation isn't over. And since when do you think you can just spring news like that on us. Without telling us in advance. This is serious Deborah. Dante is dangerous, Manipulative, and a murderer." Haley said. Looking up at her daughter.

Deborah turned her head. "You're lying! He would never do anything like that. The both of you will believe anything but what I'm telling you about him. You're convinced he's this horrible guy. So, whatever I say doesn't matter anyway. I'm just going to stop trying." Deborah said. Looking back at her parents.

"We need to talk about this all the feelings you have and haven't dealt with. Regarding me and when I was away. I want to fix things with us so we can have a better relationship and you can work through your problems in a healthy way." Nathan said. Looking to her.

Deborah turned to him.

"The only problem I have is you. And this consistent need you have to try and make up for a past that you were never apart of to begin with. I needed a dad before. At this point the only person holding on to things is you. Go marry my mom and have a new baby."

"Who will never know what it was like to grow up with an absent, disappoint, poor excuse for a father. I'm getting off this ride. I don't need you. I don't love you. Check me off your list of names. Goodbye Nathan." Deborah said.

As she walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs through the hallway into her room where she began to pack her things.

"Deborah Karen Scott. You're not going anywhere!" Haley said. Going after her.

…

Dante checked his phone. A smile coming across his face at the sight of the text he was reading.

 _I need to get out of here. I'll meet you at the place we agreed on. I should of known they would never understand._

Dante began to text back. _Don't worry about them. Forget about those people and that town. We're going to start a whole new life together._

Dante sent the text and got his keys. It was all coming together. Better than he could have imagined. He was at last getting his revenge.

…

 **Author's Note: Oh Deborah. Young, Naïve, and only focused on what she's feeling in the moment. We all make choices we regret. This is Deborah's. And your thoughts on Deborah's last words to Nathan.? Review!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 63**

I have yet to be able to forget the scream I heard. Getting up after a sleepless night. Our attempt at putting distance between Deborah and Dante failed. Somehow Haley had been able to convince Deborah to sleep on things. And in the morning, we were supposed to discuss it. But once the next day began. Haley knocked on Deborah's door a few times. After not getting an answer, she opened it. And it was then that she called out to me.

I rushed to where she was and looked around.

"She's gone!" Haley said. Tears falling from her eyes. I looked around the room and saw all the suitcases that she had planned to take were still by her bed the closet was closed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the breeze coming through the open window and her cell phone that was smashed next to the window.

I felt my heart sink. As I saw a note on her nightstand.

I picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Nathan and Haley_

 _Our history has now become a present._

 _Your daughter belongs to me now._

 _Dante._

The color draining from Nathan's face as Haley put her hand on his.

"What is it now!" Haley exclaimed.

"He took her Hales." Nathan said. Trying to catch his breath.

"We need to call the police! They'll find her and bring her home to us." Haley said. As she scrambled getting out of her cellphone. And dialing 911.

Hours Later

 _Deborah Karen Scott_

 _16 years old. Height :5'0_

 _Dark brown hair. Blue eyes_

 _Daughter of Nathan and Haley Scott._

 _She is in great danger. Possibly held against her will._

 _Her kidnapper's name is Dante Wilde._

 _If you see her or her kidnapper. Notice any suspicious behavior_

 _Contact The Tree Hill Police Department right away._

….


	64. Chapter 64

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 64**

 _"There seems to be a kind of order in the universe…in the movement of the stars and the turning of the Earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own right and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own._

Time just seemed to slow down. Police and their questions family and friends surrounding us offering their help and support. But we knew as much as they did. We filled them and the police on the part of Dante's criminal history that we knew.

The police began to dig into everything they could get their hands on. Wanting to comb through any information they could find. Learning of Dante's criminal past and lack of charges pressed against him made the police officers even more intent on making sure Deborah was found. But they were lacking evidence needed to find a possible location.

Days went by then weeks. Nathan and Haley did all of what they could think to do. Having candle light vigils. Giving interviews and doing a public plea for Deborah's safe return. Offering large amounts of money. Nothing came of it. It was as if Deborah and Dante had vanished into the air. There were a few false leads that ended up only being people's attempt at cashing in on Nathan and Haley's anguish.

Haley and Nathan became consumed with their search for Deborah.

Putting aside their jobs and anything else that would take their attention away from bringing their daughter home. Even with them isolating themselves. Their family and friends continue to be by their side. Offering support and time away even if it was only for a few hours.

The police were able to figure out that Dante planned all along to get involved with Deborah. He had become obsessed after finding out that she was Haley and Nathan's daughter. His need for revenge only got worse the closer he got to Deborah. Knowing at last his chance to get back at her parents was right there in front of him.

While attempting to clean up in Deborah's room the remainder of things not taken by the police. He ended up finding a notebook and a small album in her bedroom under her pillow. The album was open to a page with a picture displaying a memory he remembered.

The notebook was also flipped open. Nathan almost closed it and turned away. This was his daughter's inner most personal thoughts. But given the lack of contact with the police over these past few weeks. He and Haley had grown desperate for any answers. They could find.

He looked over the written words and began to read.

 _Since I decided to sleep on things. I might as well write my feelings out. I'll only end up tearing this out later. There was so much I didn't get to say. Before everything got so out of control. I'm exhausted holding on to all of this hurt and pain. I know there is no way to undo what's already happened. Now that I've had some time to think it over. I want to get therapy so we can work through all of this. And maybe have a better relationship than we had before. I didn't mean it. When I said I never needed him and didn't love him. He wasn't just my dad. He was my best friend. It's because of my parents that I know what it means to be loved and to feel safe. We could get back there one day. If they haven't given up on me yet._

Nathan took a breath. Wiping his eyes. Closing the notebook and the album leaving the bedroom. Minutes Later.

1 year later

The police have gone above and beyond trying to bring Deborah back to us. But the case has gone cold. She is still missing at this point even though they wouldn't say it. Because they are trying to cushion our heartache. They aren't just looking for Deborah. I've done my share of research on missing cases. After all this time. They are quietly searching for remains. Hope is a hollow and lonely feeling. When you have no reason to hold on to it.

…


	65. Chapter 65

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 65**

 _All the roads we have to walk are winding._

 _And all the lights that lead the way are blinding._

 _There are many things I'd like to say to you_

 _But I don't know how._

I haven't had the strength to tell Haley what the officers told me regarding our case. I can't keep listening to her go on about different strategies she has and plans to drive and keep searching various places and towns. For months we've taken these week-long journeys going off of nothing. Revisiting old tips that lead us to driving around in circles. It's taken such a toll on the both of us. I couldn't do anything but express my thankfulness for the police and their ongoing help and support. I understood there were other cases and families that needed their attention. They had used and given us access to every single available resource. They too were affected and attached to this case and our family. But they had to move on.

I put my hand on Haley's looking up at her.

"So, what do you think Nate.?" Haley asked.

When I saw her now she was still the woman I loved with my entire heart and soul but she had become a shell of the person she once was this entire situation had drained her emotionally and mentally. It was the single topic we spoke about and thought of. I was understanding more and more. There was no such thing as closure when it came to these kinds of things. It was basically your heart being torn out over and over again day after day.

"I talked with the officers that have been working on the case. And they said that they can't continue on with this anymore. They've devoted so much time, resources, and effort that they put other cases aside. But that has to end they need to get back to work and are officially labeling this a cold case. If they get any new information then they will reopen it. Until then the case is closed." I told her.

Seeing her expression change. "So, they're giving up on her. To a certain extent I understand but we have to find her she needs to come home. It's been too long for all we know they could be anywhere. Who knows what he's done to her what he's told her. He's took advantage of the vulnerable state she was in and now he he's disappeared. Leaving us shattered trying to figure out what to do next. I'm not going to stop searching for her. She's out there somewhere. Waiting for us. I know it." Haley said. Looking back at me.

I wrap my arms around her securely. "We won't rest until our girl is back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up with the way things end. It's been a year. We have no leads or tips. Nothing we've attended has worked. We can't lose each other too." I said to her. Wondering who I was trying to reassure her or myself.

"We won't. I love you." She said. Looking into my eyes.

"I love you too.' I said. Looking back at her.

Our attention got turned forward as news broke with breaking news.

 _Dante Wilde has been taken into custody. At the Tree Hill police station._

 _We will give you further information as soon as possible._

Nathan and Haley raced out of their home and got into the car. Nathan drove quickly to the police station. Once they got there. The couple walked hand and hand into the station. Looking around for the interrogation room.

Two of the officers that had been working on Deborah's case. Walked over to Nathan and Haley.

"I'm sure you've seen the news. And we wanted to make sure we were around to provide support and security for all involved." The officer said. Looking to Haley and Nathan.

"It's not me and Haley who need security. What is he saying.? Where is Deborah.?" Nathan asked. Looking back at the officer.

"He isn't talking. He has a lawyer present and is letting the guy control everything." The officer said.

"No he's not going to sit there and act like a victim we need answers and we need them now!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Trust us we know what the two of you have gone through and are as invested in this case as you are. But we are pressing him for answers and won't stop until he cracks." The officer said. Looking to Nathan and Haley.

The interrogation room

"My client has nothing to say. He has done nothing wrong. And isn't being charged with anything." The lawyer said.

The officer took a breath and turned to Dante.

"You are holding all the cards here. It's been a year. This girl has parents and family and friends. People who love her and miss her. You stole her out of her bedroom and took her against her will. You are not leaving this room or this station until you talk.!" The officer exclaimed. Slamming his fist on the table.

Dante simply smiled and spoke. "This is between me, Nathan, and Haley. Get them in here and then I'll talk." Dante said. Looking back at the officer.

The man got up from the chair and walked out of the room. Replaying the message Dante had given. Nathan and Haley walked through the door minutes later. The officer stood quietly by the door.

"Where is our daughter! You've had us running in every direction. Searching for her. While you got to do whatever you wanted! Enough of that! Where is Deborah!" Haley exclaimed.

"No more running, or lies. The truth. You've been in control this entire time. You invaded my family. Now you are stuck here. So, you talk now! Nathan exclaimed. Wanting to drain the breath from Dante's body with his bare hands.

"There is not much to say. We had our time together and now it's over. She's a combination of the both of you. Feisty just like her mother. But strong like you Nathan. I almost felt bad for how things ended. I thought I had a conscious clearly, I don't. Watching the light fade out of her eyes was almost an unforgettable experience." Dante said. Looking to Nathan and Haley.

"What the hell are you saying!" Nathan yelled.

"I killed her." Dante said calmly. Looking back at the couple.

…


	66. Chapter 66

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 66**

" _Have you ever lost someone you love and wanted one more conversation, one more chance to make up for the time when you thought they would be here forever? If so, then you know you can go your whole life collecting days, and none will outweigh the one you wish you had back."_

"Get the parents out here!" The officer exclaimed. Looking to the other officer.

"She had nothing to do with any of us. Why didn't you just let her go!" Haley exclaimed. Tears falling from her eyes.

"You killed our little girl. I'm going to let them deal with you. You are going to rot in prison. And every day you breathe until you die will be a living hell. We will make sure of that." Nathan said. Taking Haley's hand in his. While they walked out of the room. Sitting down on the bench outside the interrogation room.

Once the door was closed. The remaining officer turned to Dante.

"Where is she.?" He asked.

Dante then began to talk. Giving the information that was needed.

The officer arrested Dante for the murder of Deborah Karen Scott. Reading him his rights and then taking him into lock up.

Afterwards returning to Nathan and Haley replaying the location of where Deborah was.

They couple was taken into the squad car. With two of the officers. The drive to the specified location took a matter of hours. The officers lead the way through the woods. Nathan and Haley following behind them.

Eventually the officers stop in front of a house. That is broken down with shattered windows. They opened the door. And walked inside. Closing the door behind them.

The officers looked around walking carefully. Pausing at the sight of the face of the young woman. They knew was Deborah.

The officers looking to each other. Then back at the Deborah.

They walked back outside and looked to the couple.

Confirming the fears, they had.

"I want to see her see!" Haley exclaimed. Tears falling from her eyes.

"You can't right now. We have to get her out of here and other things. I am so sorry to the both of you." The officer said.

The next few days was a series of blurs. Everyone found out about the news. Nathan and Haley riddled with shock and pain as they struggle to come to grips with this reality they were now living in.

…


	67. Chapter 67

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 67**

 _Do you want to see it.?_

 _The place where I run free._

Days Later

The funeral

The seats were filled. It was so quiet aside from the sound of people crying and minister talking. This park was her favorite I can remember all times we came here. I could hear her laughter loud and full of happiness. At every turn. She loved this place because of the flowers, pond, and openness of it all. When she was 5 she had countless picnics with her dolls here and we read books together under that tree. I finally got to see her.

We were brought into a room and there she was. She looked so beautiful. We picked this blue dress. I thought I would wake up and this entire thing would be a nightmare. But the longer we were in that room. Looking over our daughter. Talking to her. Wanting her to know how much she was loved and how much we would miss her and needed her to know that we would be alright. The only thing we wanted was for her to rest.

I put my hand in hers. Wanting to savor the feeling of her touch one last time. Eventually we had to leave and I that was the hardest part leaving her alone in there.

The past few days leading up to today. Are full of moments I can't recall.

Nathan took over a lot of the preparations. Once everything was over. I knew this was real and she wasn't going to come home. Her room would remain empty. And our hearts would forever be broken.

She was buried right beside the tree. Nathan and I stayed at the park until the sun went down. All the other guests had gone home.

"What are we going to do Hales.? How are we supposed to live without her.?" Nathan asked. With tears in his eyes.

"Together. He stole her from us. But he will not take our lives too." Haley said. Wrapping her arms around him.

He held her securely. At some point the couple left the park.

Weeks Later

Dante Wilde was found guilty of first degree murder. And was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility for parole.

…


	68. Chapter 68

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 68**

" _Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them."_

2 years Later

Haley smiled as she looked around the room. This place was a labor of love created from their grief attempting to put the pieces back together. It is a safe haven type of place for women and children who are forced to run away from horrible, life threatening circumstances. It's called Deb's. Short and unassuming.

You come here and have all the resources needed to rebuild your life get the help you need and have sense of community and family within these walls. All the families who come here know they are safe and will be taken care of. It began with only a few families now it had become the go to place for anyone in need of a chance at rebuilding their life. What become of the people who left was never something they were sure of. But while they were here they did everything possible to make sure they knew they weren't alone.

Nathan and I struggled a lot dealing with the death of our daughter. The agony and despair of it all almost tore our relationship apart. And made Nathan's sobriety a thing of the past. With the support of our family and friends as well as our marriage counselor we survived and are stronger than ever. Our passion in life is this home we've created. Nathan and I run this place 7 days a week. And have other workers here on the weekends.

We got married a year ago. It was a small ceremony. On the beach. Surrounded by our family and friends. We felt Deborah's spirit around us. Giving out joy and happiness like her presence did.

I've been on a hiatus with my singing career. Since everything happened. Maybe one day I will find that love for it again. Right now, our main focus is the impending birth of our second child. A son.

…

 **Author's Note: This story is going to be ending. Thank you to all my readers for your support. Leave me your baby Names.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Who We Are**

 **Chapter 69**

" _That's all you can do in this world, no matter how strong the current beats against you, or how heavy your burden, or how tragic your love story. You keep going."_

Our son was born at 10 in the morning. When he was placed in my arms. I felt a wave of instant love and protection. The tears that fell from my eyes were from happiness. I looked him over and saw so much of Nathan. His dark hair and eyes. He was our second chance and we were going to savor every second with him. Because especially given what we've gone through we know firsthand how precious life is and what a gift a child is. We decided on the name Kyle Robert Scott.

I kissed his face and carefully handed him over to Nathan.

My heart was so full at the sight of them together.

"Hi little man. We've been waiting for you. I love you so much." Nathan said. Cradling the infant in his arms.

"Meet your son Nate. He's completely adorable." Haley said. Looking up at him with a tired smile on her face.

"You did amazing Hales. I love you." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I love you too." Haley said. Looking to him.

"Hey buddy. You are going to love your momma so much she is the person in the world. We are so lucky to have her." Nathan said. Looking up at his son.

"Your daddy is being modest. He's going to love you so much." Haley said. Taking ahold of their son. Cradling him in her arms gently.

"You have family and friends that are going to be so excited and happy to see you. But before that I want to tell you all about Deborah. She's your big sister. She would have loved and spoiled you so much. She's a guardian angel for you now." Haley then began to tell Kyle all about Deborah. Eventually the infant falling asleep in her arms.

Haley handing him back to Nathan who carefully placed him in the cot beside her bed.

Nathan taking a seat next to Haley. Wrapping his arms around her. She leaned over kissing him. He kissed her back. She laid her head on his chest. Wanting to savor the warmth and security she felt.

The next few days were full of visits from family and friends who expressed nothing but happiness and joy for the couple. Haley's sisters. Lucas, Brooke, Sam and husband Jack. Haley's father and his wife.

Days later the family was allowed to go home. They walked through the front door of their home together. And went up the stairs into the nursery which was decorated with an underwater sea theme.

There was pictures of family and friends all over the room.

The couple spent time together with Kyle for a few hours before they shut off the lights and left the nursery then going into their own room which was a few doors down.

The remaining few days and months flew by. Before the couple knew it. Kyle was now a year old.

The family continued to live a simple, happy, full life. For the rest of their life. Nathan and Haley welcomed a second daughter when Kyle was 5 named Kayla. Haley restarted her singing career Performing in the café and at Deb's doing concerts from time to time. The couple's main focus continuing to be their family and lived happily ever after.

 **Author's Note : This story has been a joy and an accomplishment. These characters their story going through life and coming out on the other side. In a much more positive place hopefully brought as much hope and happiness like it brought to me. There will be a brand new Naley story in the future.**


End file.
